


Hypnotic Takin' Over Me

by wheezayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secretary!Harry, Sex, Stripper Liam, Stripper Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, stripper!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezayne/pseuds/wheezayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sai...” sussurrò ancora per poi voltarsi e ondeggiare al ritmo della musica, inseguendo il piacere perverso che sentì dentro. Louis desiderò toccarsi, sentire gli occhi di tutti addosso e godere delle loro espressioni. E lo fece, scompigliò i propri capelli scivolando a toccarsi i fianchi e a scuoterli fin troppo lentamente. Harry gli guardò il culo – senza girarci troppo attorno – ma poi si ritrovò a guardare il suo pacco e solo allora si rese conto di dover alzare lo sguardo. “Puoi dire al mio papino che-” si morse le labbra e gli poggiò nuovamente le mani sulle cosce, questa volta affondandogli le dita nella carne. “Che il suo bambino si struscia contro pali da lap dance e si spoglia come le peggiori puttane” ed Harry non riuscì più a respirare perché la sua voce era così profonda e calda da spegnergli il cervello.<br/>Stripper!Louis / Secretary!Harry / 52K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Takin' Over Me

Le luci stroboscopiche disorientavano. Louis lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non credeva gli importasse di vedere il corpo della gente muoversi a rallentatore, o di sentire la testa girare per i propri movimenti scoordinati. L'unica cosa che gli importava era gettarsi nell'erotismo più sfrenato, lasciando venire fuori il lato peggiore di sé. Si morse le labbra nello sfiorarsi con sensualità il corpo. Sapeva di essere bello, sapeva di attrarre chiunque con quelle curve. Lo vedeva negli occhi delle persone che gli stavano attorno; il desiderio che aleggiava nell'aria, sentiva l'odore degli ormoni fluttuargli attorno. E rideva, rideva tanto fino a spaccarsi le costole nel muoversi con leggiadria e sensualità. Il suo corpo era un tempio, e ne approfittava, sempre. Si mosse, togliendo di mezzo la maglia attillata che gli avevano infilato sulla testa quella notte; si muoveva sensualmente attirando sul suo corpo sinuoso tutti gli occhi dei presenti. Era famelico, come lo erano tutte quelle donne che lo stavano guardando, come quegli uomini in fondo alla sala che fingevano di non provare altro che indifferenza per lui. Eppure, gli bastava mordersi le labbra e sfiorarsi con la punta delle dita i capezzoli per farli muovere ammaliati. Louis era un tentatore, un diavolo. Alla fine, nessuno riusciva a resistere al suo fascino, alla terribile aria erotica che lasciava dietro sé come una scia di profumo. E quando il suo spettacolo ebbe fine, si beccò una folata di brillantini sulla testa, nascondendo quella poca pelle che non era concessa a tutti. Prese dal perizoma i soldi che aveva racimolato e scese dal palco tutto soddisfatto, rivestendosi. I brillantini fra i capelli non gli davano assolutamente nessun fastidio e credeva anzi che gli dessero un'aria decisamente più bella; Louis brillava anche senza i riflettori puntati addosso, e non era certo merito dei glitter. “Anche stasera ti sei dato un gran bel da fare” lo fermò Zayn, con dei vestiti da pompiere che a breve avrebbe strappato di dosso. Incaricato di allietare la serata ad una signorina presto sposa, aveva indossato gli abiti di un sogno erotico che quasi ogni donna teneva nascosto. “Attento, sono affamate” lo schernì con una risata. Sapeva di cosa erano capaci le donne davanti ad un bel ragazzo come Zayn, perciò era sempre meglio avvertirlo delle loro mani a viaggiare e le loro urla isteriche – forse eccitate al punto da avere un orgasmo. “So come gestirle” gli fece un occhiolino e sparì nel buio, circondato dalla musica e dalle urla eccitate. Louis sospirò felice, perché per quella sera ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Era soddisfatto del suo modo di muoversi, dei soldi fatti e della musica che aveva avuto nelle orecchie per tutto il tempo. Tutto ciò che desiderava, mentre ritornava alla reggia, era una doccia, e, perché no, anche fare un sonnellino. La notte dormiva poco per questo, perché amava da morire fare uscire fuori dai gangheri suo padre che con il lavoro che faceva non gli dava mai le giuste attenzioni, e amava essere il ragazzino viziato e senza pudore; sregolato. E quando tornò fra le mura di casa alle tre di notte, suo padre era ancora nel suo ufficio con una lucina ad illuminargli il volto stanco e non lo notò nemmeno. Sembra fregarsene completamente; avrebbe potuto drogarsi, rubare o commettere un omicidio, non se ne sarebbe accorto comunque. Sbuffò infastidito, perché nonostante adori spogliarsi di fronte alla folla, tutto quello era nato per farsi notare, per fargli un dispetto. Un dispetto che suo padre non notava per niente. Sbatté a terra un piede come un bambino e suo padre non alzò lo sguardo nemmeno a quel tonfo che rimbombò per tutta casa. Imbronciato salì le scale, simili a quelle di una villa di un principe, e si richiuse in camera. Il bagno collegato alla sua stanza sembrava una benedizione. Rimase ore nella vasca idromassaggio, cercando di capire perché quel cretino di suo padre non avesse alcun interesse per l'unico figlio. Quasi si addormentò all'interno, ma venne risvegliato dal pensiero che, se necessario, avrebbe fatto scoppiare uno scandalo. Necessitava che suo padre lo guardasse in faccia almeno una volta e se per farlo avrebbe dovuto farsi odiare, beh, lo avrebbe fatto.

 

*

 

Harry Styles lavorava alla Tomlinson Enterprise da due settimane circa e ciò che aveva fatto fino a quel momento erano telefonate, fotocopie, aveva preso altre telefonate, aveva organizzato l'agenda di Mark Tomlinson, altre fotocopie, aveva portato il caffè al capo, fotocopie, telefonate, organizzato party di benvenuto ai nuovi dipendenti, altre fotocopie. Non si lamentava perché aveva trovato comunque un impiego che gli permetteva di vivere, e non gli importava di impazzire dietro ad un telefono che squillava prepotente più volte al giorno o dietro le richieste assurde del capo. Non gli importava di doversi vestire a modo, sempre di nero e quando serviva con giacca e cravatta. Sorrideva, perché aveva dei colleghi affettuosi e la sua pozione era strategica: sapeva sempre cosa succedeva nei vari uffici, pettegolo com'era non poteva fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare qualche gossip. E la sua amichetta Eleanor sembrava fare lo stesso, probabilmente perché più pettegola di lui. “Hai mai visto il figlio del capo?” borbottò infatti, da dietro le lenti rosse che portava sul naso. Le donavano, pensò Harry, ed era carina con quella gonna lunga e nera; ma il suo tipo aveva una mascella marcata e il gingillo fra le gambe, decisamente. “No” rispose ma aveva intravisto qualche foto sulla scrivania del direttore. Eleanor a quel punto si tolse la lente e smise di digitare al computer con quelle unghie smaltate e ticchettanti. “Ci sono delle voci su di lui in corridoio...” lasciò la frase in sospeso di proposito perché desiderava vedere la curiosità accendersi negli occhi verdi di Harry. Contò solo fino a tre e poi notò quella solita scintilla da vecchio pettegolo accendersi. Rise soddisfatta e si voltò completamente verso di lui, accavallando le gambe per poterglisi avvicinare. “Dicono che sia uno stronzetto arrogante e che sia stato visto a fare qualcosa che al padre non piacerà sicuramente” mormorò, mordendosi le labbra con fare divertito. Harry la guardò sbuffando, perché aveva già sentito dire certe cose su quel ragazzo, ma nessuno aveva mai avuto abbastanza prove per confermare ciò e svelare il famoso segreto del giovane. “E dove sta la novità?” chiese infatti annoiato, tornando a scrivere di un appuntamento importante – una riunione credeva – che doveva assolutamente segnare e non scordare per niente al mondo se voleva tenersi il posto di lavoro. “Lo hanno visto in uno stripper club” lo informò lei, impettita perché tutte le notizie che forniva erano oro colato e nessuno doveva permettersi di voltarsi e tornare a fare il proprio lavoro se stava parlando con così tanta confidenza.

Harry comunque non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che si ritrovò convocato nell'ufficio del capo, già pronto a dover soddisfare qualche sorta di capriccio tipico dei Tomlinson. Quando entrò nell'ufficio, scorse l'uomo dai capelli brizzolati dietro la scrivania, con un cipiglio nervoso sul viso. Harry sospirò perché la vista che gli regalava sempre quella parte di edificio era magnifica. Londra non era mai stata tanto bella come da quella prospettiva. E la sera, quando le luci erano tutte accese, ci si perdeva completamente; immergendosi nella vita frenetica che l'accompagnava e nelle luci colorate che gli facevano girare la testa. “Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me” con due dita gli ordinò di sedersi sulla poltrona in pelle posta di fronte alla sua imperiosa scrivania, facendolo accigliare. Di solito gli ordinava qualcosa e lo mandava via, ma quella sembrava una questione importante. “Certo Signor Tomlinson” tuonò deciso, annuendo appena per potergli far capire che comunque era a sua disposizione sempre. L'uomo lo guardò con un mezzo sorrisetto, certo di aver fatto un acquisto formidabile; quel ragazzino era perfetto per soddisfare ogni suo capriccio, senza sentire lamenti. “Devi seguire mio figlio. Devi scoprire cosa fa di notte; rincasa tardi e torna sempre vestito stravagante. Ho bisogno che tu mi informi dei suoi spostamenti, non vorrei che facesse scoppiare una sorta di scandalo proprio adesso” e solo in quel momento Harry si rese conto del suo nuovo incarico. Spalancò occhi e bocca incerto, perché come spia faceva piuttosto schifo e si sarebbe fatto scoprire immediatamente. Non era bravo in quelle cose, per niente. “Lo farai? Ovviamente alzerò la tua paga” pronunciò ancora, con quel sorriso odioso sul volto. Harry si ritrovò ad annuire senza nemmeno accorgersene e a sbattere le ciglia al ghigno soddisfatto dell'uomo. “Ottimo, qui ci sono un paio di fotografie di mio figlio. Sai già dove vivo, non c'è altro” lo informò prima di mandarlo via dall'ufficio, spingendogli fra le mani una busta gialla. Se la rigirò fra le dita con fare curioso e leggermente scioccato, incapace di credere a una cosa simile. Si fidava di lui a tal punto? Non riusciva a crederci ma, la busta finì nel taschino della giacca e nascose il suo sguardo stupito quando ritornò alla sua postazione ed Eleanor lo guardò con cipiglio curioso. “Che voleva?” domandò infatti, i suoi occhi scattarono da dietro la montatura degli occhiali, scavandogli dentro. Maledetta pettegola, pensò Harry. “Al solito, capricci alla Tomlinson ed una riunione piuttosto importante che non devo scordare di segnare” si premurò di marcare sulle parole per rendersi più credibile. Eleanor annuì ma Harry le lesse in faccia che non ne era del tutto sicura. Ma alla fine decise di desistere quando lo vide mettersi all'opera e segnare qualcosa sull'agenda. Sapeva che, se dicesse qualcosa ad Eleanor, la notizia inizierebbe a girare immediatamente nel giro di un'ora. Harry era pettegolo sì, ma a lui piaceva ascoltarli i pettegolezzi, non diffonderli come invece faceva spesso la ragazza. Perciò tacque e si morse le labbra concentrato. Il telefono squillò e rispose, premurandosi di guardare le foto del ragazzo più tardi, quando sarebbe stato da solo.

 

Era da solo nel suo appartamento quando decise di aprire la busta gialla. Si agitò leggermente, immaginando comunque un ragazzino non del tutto carino. Ma si sbagliava e anche di grosso. Quando fra le mani si ritrovò le foto si sentì andare a fuoco. Quello che era impresso su carta non era affatto un ragazzino dalle brutte fattezze o stupido. Quello in foto aveva gli occhi azzurri, profondi da sentirsi affogare; le labbra strette e poco carnose, un naso dritto e gli zigomi erano terribilmente affilati che solo a toccarlo avrebbe potuto tagliarsi. Si stupì, perché non credeva potesse esistere un essere così bello ed eccitante, con quel ciuffo all'insù che gli fece mordere il labbro. Era bello, non c'era alcun dubbio e quello che gli era parso un compito noioso e difficile era improvvisamente diventato un piacere a tutti gli effetti. Mark Tomlinson aveva nascosto quel figlio meraviglioso ai suoi occhi, ingrato, pensò.

Ma comunque, si diede giusto una rinfrescata prima di mettere piede fuori casa e raggiungere i suoi amici al solito locale. Però poi ricordò che in realtà avrebbe dovuto pedinare il ragazzo, e con molta felicità ingranò la marcia della sua Mercedes-Benz 230SL e ripercorse la strada al contrario, giungendo in casa Tomlinson.

Vide l'enorme villa a più piani da lontano e accostò dall'altro lato della strada. Era già buio pesto, ma le luci della casa erano tutte accese, come se a nessuno importasse della bolletta della luce che sarebbe arrivata salata. Incrociò le braccia al petto ed attese.

Per le prime ore vide solo le luci di una stanza accendersi e spegnersi di continuo, poi una leggera musica provenire dall'ultima finestra a sinistra con le imposte aperte e alla fine, quelle dell'ultimo piano spegnersi del tutto. Si annoiava terribilmente e non aveva visto nessuno uscire o entrare. Magari suo padre si sbagliava ed era stata semplicemente la voce lasciata correre da Eleanor ad averlo portato a sospettare dell'unico figlio, erede di quella impresa.

Poi però lo scenario cambiò. Un ragazzo trafelato e anche piuttosto nervoso uscì sbattendo la porta – che ad Harry diede l'impressione di costare milioni – e corse per la strada tutto impettito, con solo uno zainetto sulle spalle. Lo notò prendere un suv dal garage – Harry era sicuro ne avessero a decine di macchine dentro quell'enorme garage, che per lui potrebbe benissimo avere le dimensioni di una casa – e precipitarsi in strada maldestramente. A quel punto mise in moto, certo che il momento della verità stesse per arrivare. Cercò di non perderlo, di rimanergli attaccato ma non troppo vicino per non destare sospetti; in fondo erano poche le auto che circolavano in quella zona, semplicemente perché quasi tutto apparteneva ai Tomlinson e non aveva mai visto altre persone a parte il suo capo e – adesso – suo figlio gironzolare per strada. Non era nemmeno certo avesse una moglie, ma non gli interessava al momento e poi Eleanor doveva averlo già informato della sua disastrosa situazione amorosa. Comunque, il ragazzo parve nervoso dal suo modo di guidare e premere il piede sull'acceleratore. Sbuffò perché non rispettò due stop e attraversò con il rosso. Harry era stato costretto a fermarsi ma riuscì a scorgere ancora la sua auto in fondo al vicolo. E quando scattò il verde per un attimo lo perse di vista e si fermò quasi nel bel mezzo dell'incrocio. Ma riuscì a riconoscere i fari della sua auto, continuando il percorso verso sinistra. Gli era di nuovo dietro per fortuna e sperò di non averlo insospettito. Si fermò solo una volta giunto davanti a un locale con un'insegna rosa e blu che si alternava; il nome era 17Black e sperava vivamente che quel numero non equivalesse all'età media di stripper all'interno, perché era proprio quello che sembrava. Vide infatti Tomlinson Junior entrare con fare disinvolto e fin troppo carico di energie. Si accigliò e storse il muso, ma lo seguì comunque. La sua macchina d'epoca spiccava in mezzo a quei macchinoni costosi e si domandò se qualcuno avesse pensato di Louis che fosse una persona poco rispettabile. Si sistemò la camicia semi-trasparente e si rese conto che in effetti era un look perfetto per un luogo del genere. I capelli ricci e ribelli gli svolazzarono attorno e qualcuno lo stava già guardando; non sapeva se più per invidia o desiderio. In ogni caso, aveva bisogno solo di sapere cosa faceva esattamente il ragazzo – sperò vivamente fosse un cameriere, un barman, il DJ insomma una cosa del genere – così sarebbe potuto andare via e dormire. Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto presentarsi al lavoro comunque; con o senza il sonno. Gli sorrisero tutti in quel posto, uomini e donne ammiccavano in sua direzione ed Harry ricambiò semplicemente perché era gentile quasi sempre – forse un po' meno a letto, ma quello era un altro discorso. Si sedette al bar e si guardò attorno, non scorgendo altro che uomini seduti attorno a dei tavoli rotondi mentre parlavano, donne di mezza età o troppo giovani per stare in quel posto e ragazzini annoiati e stanchi di farsi seghe guardando video su Youporn. Da un lato della sala era già in corso un mezzo spettacolo di donne alte e bionde che scuotevano i fianchi e i capelli per accaparrarsi l'attenzione degli uomini addosso e si voltò quasi disgustato; non concepiva cosa ci fosse di bello in donne così slavate. Ma comunque, un ragazzo niente male aldilà del bancone gli domandò ad alta voce “cosa ti offro?” che fece ridacchiare Harry come uno stupido adolescente. Il ragazzo gli sorrise angelicamente e si leccò le labbra, pregustandosi già qualcosa che esisteva solo nella sua testa; in fondo Harry non era lì per divertirsi ma solo per controllare il figlio del suo capo – che tra l'altro aveva perso di vista. Sbuffò, poi però guardò il ragazzo e ordinò un Cosmopolitan, che il barman gli servì subito con una bella fetta d'arancia sul bordo del bicchiere ed un bigliettino con il suo numero. Gli fece il gesto di chiamarlo, dopo il lavoro probabilmente, per poi sparire per servire altra gente. Sorseggiò e intascò il bigliettino stropicciato, magari alla fine avrebbe potuto concedersi un po' di divertimento visto che c'era già.

Poi le luci si abbassarono d'improvviso e l'atmosfera si riempì di visi pieni di stupore e urletti piacevolmente coinvolti. Harry aveva ancora in mano il suo cocktail quando si voltò e quasi non si strozzò con esso. Nel buio c'era qualcuno accanto ad un palo che pareva proprio quello da lap dance. Aveva già iniziato a pregare che quello lassù non fosse il figlio del suo capo, e rimase immobile con gli occhi su quel puntino nero che venne presentato da qualcuno. “La stella del 17Black, LouBlurry!” Harry rimase sconvolto quando scorse un corpo di spalle, le mani sul palo ed una canzone di Britney Spears che lo rianimava. Imprecò mentalmente quando si accorse del ragazzo vestito solo di un paio di jeans larghi, sformati per il suo corpo piccolo e una camicia abbandonata sulle spalle come se non ci fosse affatto. I see you, and i just wanna dance with you, LouBlurry si voltò. Harry a quel punto riconobbe quella mascella spigolosa, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano sotto alla luce, il ciuffo sbarazzino. Sgranò gli occhi e il drink gli andò di traverso. Si alzò dalla sedia e Everytime they turn the lights down si ritrovò a canticchiare mentre guardava il ragazzo mordicchiarsi le labbra e toccarsi sensuale. Harry sentì i peli delle braccia farsi ritti per l'erotismo che trasudava semplicemente ancheggiando. Si ritrovò a fissarlo da sotto al palchetto, il bicchiere ormai vuoto perché la gola si era fatta terribilmente arsa ed aveva decisamente bisogno di liquidi. Feel's like no one else in the room (but you) e si sentì febbricitante quando il ragazzo lo notò e lo indicò, mordendosi le labbra poco piene, ma che sembravano essere la quintessenza del peccato. Aveva già l'acquolina in bocca , poi lo vide gettare via la camicia aperta e lasciare il petto scoperto, rendendosi conto che...brillava. Il ragazzo stava fottutamente brillando per colpa di glitter, e sembrava bagnato. Pareva averlo puntato in ogni caso, perché gli cantò “We can get down like ther's no one around, we'll keep on rockin'” facendogli l'occhiolino e poi voltandosi per strapparsi di dosso i pantaloni. Aveva caldo Harry, avrebbe voluto strapparsi di dosso quella camicia che portava, perché vederlo gli aveva improvvisamente stretto i pantaloni e il tessuto della camicia lo irritava. LouBlurry sculettò sensualmente verso il palo e poi si ci strusciò con fare osceno, e ad Harry scappò un gemito che provò a coprire con una mano. Era già ridotto male e non aveva fatto essenzialmente nulla. “Gimme gimme more, Gimme more, gimme gimme more, gimme more” ripeté, puntando lo sguardo su qualsiasi uomo o donna in sala, soffermandosi nuovamente su Harry. Il riccio ebbe degli spasmi a quel punto e senza volerlo gli allungò una banconota, che gli infilò nel perizoma sottile. Gli passò due dita sulla pelle resa scivolosa dai glitter, senza davvero volerlo, ed il ragazzo fece una faccia da orgasmo, tirando indietro la testa per lasciare andare un gemito, che Harry purtroppo sentì. Girò attorno al palo, ci si strusciò, lo leccò anche; scivolando verso il basso e allargando le gambe per poi roteare ancora, mettendo in mostra i glutei sodi che sbatté in faccia ad Harry, quasi. “Even then they're up against the wall, you got me in a crazy position” gli sussurrò contro un orecchio, prima di ritornare a ballare accarezzandosi i capelli, lanciando in aria le braccia e poi lasciandole scivolare verso il basso. Si toccò il ventre, le gambe sode, il petto e i capezzoli. Harry non capì più niente. Perché stava ancora guardando? Aveva scoperto la verità, il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto dirlo al signor Tomlinson e tutto sarebbe finito. E non ce la fece più; Harry disperato uscì dal locale, sotto al sorriso ghignante del ragazzo, portandosi le mani ai ricci. Cercò di sopprimere con tutto se stesso l'erezione che aveva nei pantaloni e si avviò in macchina con le guance in fiamme. Quella gente lo avrebbe mangiato, esattamente come stava facendo lui pochi attimi prima; un moto di rabbia e stizza lo fece scattare fino a che non si ritrovò nuovamente in strada verso casa. Il suo lavoro era già finito. Meglio così.

 

*

 

Louis aveva il vizio di mordersi le labbra anche quando non stava facendo nulla. Si era infatti accorto dello sguardo di qualche dipendente di suo padre guardarlo a labbra spalancate, perché, dannazione, anche se non era nudo sapeva di essere sexy. Le curve del suo corpo si notavano anche con quella felpa che portava e quei pantaloni stretti da non respirare. Non si sentì nemmeno fuori luogo in mezzo a tutta quella gente in giacca e cravatta o lunghe gonne a tubino. Anzi, sorrise e si guardò intorno come se fosse il padrone del mondo con ai piedi delle Vans anziché delle Gucci.

Quando entrò in ascensore, due dei dipendenti più giovani lo guardarono scioccati. Uno totalmente in disaccordo con il suo abbigliamento, l'altro in procinto di fotterselo dentro quell'ascensore. “Salve” fece divertito, sorridendo quasi come un angelo. E anche quando non era nei panni di LouBlurry, Louis brillava e accecava chiunque nel raggio di qualche chilometro. Sapeva di essere affascinante e sexy e non perdeva mai occasione di farlo notare. Sculettò quando le porte si aprirono e li salutò con un sorriso, che i due ricambiarono senza riuscire a spiccicare parola. “Oh, Signorino Tomlinson” disse una ragazza bionda, quando lo notò. Arrossì di fronte alla sua figura e nonostante fosse più alta lei, il ragazzo la intimorì e la fece avvampare. “Ciao Tessa, chiamami solo Louis” non si rese nemmeno conto di aver fatto quello sguardo che usava di solito quando voleva mangiare letteralmente qualcuno; quello che non aveva bisogno di parole, perché l'azzurro ghiaccio diceva esattamente scopiamo e facciamola finita. “Aveva- no, avevi bisogno di qualcosa?” si corresse, cercando di rimettere in piedi l'ultimo briciolo di dignità. Insomma, Louis era bello ma non poteva lasciarsi andare in quel modo. Il ragazzo annuì e gli sussurrò semplicemente “faccio da solo, grazie tesoro” che la fece arrossire. Poi si avviò e vide il suo obiettivo. Guardò prima il panorama fuori dalla finestra, i palazzi altissimi e la vita frenetica di quella ricca Londra. Era stato difficile addormentarsi quella notte, ma era stato piuttosto facile svegliarsi prima delle dodici, stranamente. Ed il motivo era solo uno: lo voleva e sapeva già dove cercarlo. Infatti, lo vide con in mano la cornetta del telefono ed un dito attorcigliato ad un riccio ribelle. Si avvicinò sorridendo, facendo voltare tutti. Ma comunque non gli interessò affatto, quello che desiderava era davanti ai suoi occhi. Si fermò alla sua postazione e i suoi occhietti azzurri e vispi spuntarono da dietro il laptop. Eleanor stava per domandargli chi fosse e cosa volesse, ma si frenò quando notò Harry alzare lo sguardo – perché maledizione qualcuno stava ombreggiando sulla tastiera del computer – e si bloccò. Non parlò più con chiunque aldilà della cornetta e la ragazza pettegola decise di non dire altro; perché desiderò godersi la scena. “Va bene sì- mi scusi, arrivederci” disse impacciato, prima di riattaccare. Si sentì andare a fuoco perché i ricordi della sera precedente erano abbastanza vividi nella sua mente e non riusciva a credere che il ragazzo con quella pesante e inadeguata felpa fosse lo stesso che la sera prima gli aveva quasi sbattuto quel culo meraviglioso in faccia. “Ciao” miagolò Louis ed Harry si ritrovò a deglutire una grande quantità di saliva che per poco non lo fece strozzare. Aveva gli occhi che a breve gli uscivano fuori dalle orbite per la sorpresa e le labbra già rosse di suo erano vittima dei suoi denti bianchissimi. “Ciao?” disse un po' tentennante, insicuro su cosa fare o dire. Quella mattina aveva avuto una specie di mezza crisi mentre arrivava al lavoro. Il Signor Tomlinson non l'aveva chiamato in ufficio per fortuna, perché non sapeva sinceramente come dirgli del figlio. E non era molto sicuro di volerglielo dire in fondo, perché aveva tutta intenzione di ritornare a vedere LouBlurry. Non aveva mai visto niente di più eccitante e se lo avesse detto a suo padre, quel gioco sarebbe finito presto e addio ragazzo senza pudore. “Ero sicuro fossi tu” si morse le labbra e lo guardò dritto negli occhi verdi, senza preoccuparsi. Harry arrossì perché, dannazione, non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi fino a quel punto. Vide ancora davanti agli occhi le sue dita toccarsi i capezzoli e i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte per il sudore e forse anche per colpa dei glitter. Harry tacque e allora Louis con fare sfacciato gli si avvicinò, fino a sfiorargli l'orecchio con le labbra. “Piaciuto lo spettacolo?” così piano che Harry credette di immaginarlo. A quel punto li stavano guardando tutti, chi curioso e chi eccitato per chissà quale dei due ragazzi. Eleanor era avida e quasi borbottò per non aver sentito le parole sussurrate dal ragazzo. Harry deglutì e annuì come un deficiente, perché non c'era altro da fare. Louis allora gli sorrise e i loro nasi si toccarono nell'allontanarsi. “Ti aspetto anche stanotte” gli disse, senza nemmeno imbarazzarsi. Louis aveva capito che probabilmente quel ragazzino era stato mandato dal padre. E ne era felice, perché finalmente sembrava essersi interessato alla sua vita; sembrava averlo notato. Però non gli aveva ancora detto una sola parola, perciò doveva giocare sporco. Ed Harry, oltre ad eccitarlo da impazzire, avrebbe potuto essere la giusta persona per fargli arrivare il messaggio. Il riccio lo vide allontanarsi e sbatté le palpebre cercando di capire cosa fosse appena successo. LouBlurry era venuto a cercarlo e sapeva esattamente dove farlo. Che avesse scoperto del pedinamento del padre? O semplicemente lo aveva riconosciuto? Ma quando si erano visti? Non ne aveva idea, e in quel momento era parecchio confuso ed eccitato perché la sua voce era qualcosa che riscaldava l'aria e anche il suo basso ventre. Gesù, aveva già un erezione nelle mutande senza che avesse realmente fatto altro se non parlare. Eleanor gli si affiancò e “chi è quel gran pezzo di manzo?” domandò mordicchiandosi le labbra curiosa e anche eccitata. Beh, Louis non aveva risparmiato nessuno. Harry si voltò a guardarla e con la faccia stralunata rispose semplicemente “è Tomlinson Junior”.

 

*

 

 

Prima di uscire dall'ufficio, il Signor Tomlinson aveva chiesto ad Harry qualche novità al riguardo ed era stato a tanto così dall'avere un crollo nervoso. Alla fine aveva deciso di stare in silenzio almeno per quella sera, perché aveva bisogno di rivedere quello stripper e magari poterci parlare.

Purtroppo per quella sera non aveva potuto evitare di portare Niall con sé, ma alla fine non gli dava nessun fastidio e poi era certo che lo avrebbe visto lanciarsi fra le gambe di qualche bella signorina, perché Niall aveva quel fascino irlandese che faceva girare la testa a tutte. “Non ti facevo il tipo da certi locali” lo prese in giro bonariamente – no, non era vero, l'unica cosa che Niall sapeva fare era prendere per il culo e basta. “Per favore, taci” borbottò, perché al momento era sicuro di star facendo il gioco di LouBlurry e sentì nel profondo che fosse una trappola quella in cui stava cadendo. Niall rise e gli riempì le orecchie di quella risata così ruvida e sguaiata che però adorava. Il silenzio era interrotto solo dal suono della radio che passava dei pezzi che facevano balzare Niall sul sedile e far lamentare Harry perché “mi distruggerai tutto con quel culo moscio!” .

Il 17Black era esattamente come lo ricordava, ma il palcoscenico sembrava diverso. Adibito ad una sorta di spettacolino a cui improvvisamente Harry non volle più assistere. Niall si dileguò immediatamente, perché dall'altra parte del posto delle belle donnone russe stavano già facendo degli spettacolini piuttosto piccanti e non voleva perdersele per niente al mondo. Harry rise a causa dell'allegria contagiosa dell'amico e si avvicinò per chiedere da bere allo stesso ragazzo che, una volta riconosciuto, sorrise con fare melenso. “Sei tornato, sconosciuto” sussurrò fin troppo vicino. Harry trattenne il respiro e si sentì a disagio per quell'interessamento. Il ragazzo, senza nemmeno lasciarlo parlare, gli portò un Cosmopolitan ed Harry accennò un sorriso sbilenco, niente di più perché ormai aveva dimenticato quel tipo da quando LouBlurry gli aveva fatto quello spettacolino a luci rosse. “Stanotte ci uccideranno tutti” gli disse ancora il ragazzino, ma Harry nemmeno si voltò per guardarlo, troppo concentrato sul palcoscenico. Non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi quella notte, ma sembrava qualcosa di epico da non superare se non con una sega. “Chi?” domandò, pensando semplicemente al culo di LouBlurry che praticamente brillava nella sua testa. “Il trio” gli sorrise e poi si allontanò richiamato dal lavoro. Harry rifletté e si domandò: quale trio? Però non ebbe molto altro tempo per farlo perché le luci si abbassarono improvvisamente e delle urla riempirono l'aria. Al centro del palco i riflettori erano puntati a terra e sapeva che ben presto sarebbero entrati in scena. Quella volta rimase immobile dov'era, per evitare di fare la stessa figura della volta precedente – del morto di cazzo, praticamente. E poi le vide, le ombre in fondo alla sala, che sembravano avere fra le mani qualcosa non ancora identificato.

Dalle casse sentì uscire delle note che a primo impatto quasi non riconobbe ma che poi associò a It's Raining Man e gli sembrò tutto uno scherzo. Tre ombrelli vennero aperti improvvisamente sulle urla spacca timpani della sala ed Harry stava ben attento ad ogni sua mossa; non doveva assolutamente muoversi da quel posto. I tre ragazzi avevano un Fedora sulla testa, un impermeabile lungo fin sotto le ginocchia ed il viso verso terra. Aspettò con ansia, poi gli ombrelli presero a roteare e loro a muoversi. Allargarono le gambe contemporaneamente ed ancheggiarono. Harry si prese un secondo per studiarli; il primo a destra aveva un paio di occhi penetranti e lo sguardo da mangia uomini, decisamente; a sinistra invece c'era un ragazzo tutto muscoli ma che sembrava avere un sorriso piuttosto carico di dolcezza, ma le apparenze ingannano ed Harry lo sapeva. Ovviamente si soffermò sulla figura posta al centro: LouBlurry. Non poté fare a meno di guardarlo con quel cordino stretto in vita che gli faceva il corpo decisamente pieno di curve, ed il sorriso malizioso che invece gli impreziosiva il viso. Ballarono armoniosi ed Harry sgranò gli occhi perché gli parve impossibile; quello che faceva Tomlinson Junior era quasi professionale. Non riuscì a chiudere la bocca per lo stupore, era troppo ammaliato dal suo continuo scuotersi e saltellare da una parte all'altra del palco. Poi tutto esplose quando si strapparono di dosso l'impermeabile e sotto avevano solo un papillon al collo ed un pantalone nero sagomato al loro corpo. Sgranò gli occhi e fu davvero tentato di avvicinarsi ma si impose di non farlo per il proprio bene; non poteva cedere così facilmente a quel gioco malizioso.

Poi la musica cambiò e le luci divennero rosse, come ciò che Harry vedeva già da prima, fin da quando quei tre avevano messo piede sul palco. Non aveva più saliva da mandare giù e aveva caldo, molto caldo. Avrebbe voluto gettarsi al suolo alla ricerca di qualche mattonella fredda, ma in realtà la cosa che desiderava di più era essere toccato da quelle piccole mani in punti dove non batteva il Sole. Vide i tre privarsi anche dei pantaloni e le cose si fecero difficili per tutti all'interno del locale, sibilò come un serpente quando li nota praticamente nudi. Ciò che li copriva era solo un misero pezzo di stoffa di un colore che non voleva nemmeno commentare – rosa shocking – e la sua testa era un pallone di ormoni pronto ad esplodere. Non credeva di poter resistere a quel ben di dio. Non aveva un rapporto da molto tempo e le sue necessità si fecero sentire e pure troppo. I tre ragazzi erano tutti diversi fisicamente fra loro, ma eccitanti e terribilmente belli. Però, il suo LouBlurry faceva decisamente sbavare chiunque gli poggiasse gli occhi addosso. E solo in quel momento si rese conto che, dannazione, lo stava facendo davvero. Perché lo vide, stava camminando sculettando fra i tavoli, ballando e sorridendo come un'aquila. Era un predatore, ma Harry aveva già deciso che non poteva essere lui la sua preda, assolutamente no. Però non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso nemmeno quando si sedette cavalcioni su una ragazza dai capelli neri e fluenti, spingendosi su di lei cavalcandola. Harry ebbe quasi un mancamento, e bruciò di gelosia perché avrebbe voluto provare quella sensazione addosso. Desiderò fotterselo contro quel muro che vide alle sue spalle e fargli pagare caro quello scherzetto che stava mettendo su. I suoi occhi seguirono le sue curve morbide, lo studiavano e lo desideravano come non mai. Aveva le mani che fremevano e qualcosa si agitò nervoso nei pantaloni. Odiava quel Tomlinson come niente e nessuno. “Qualcosa di forte, per favore” si girò verso il barman che gli sorrise da dietro il bancone e gli fece l'occhiolino. Ma non ebbe il tempo di voltarsi di nuovo però, che delle mani calde gli toccarono le cosce. Si voltò sconvolto ed incontrò gli occhi azzurri di LouBlurry che lo guardavano divertito. Si morse le labbra e le sue mani scivolarono con lentezza sulle sue cosce, strette in quel jeans, fino a giungere alle ginocchia. Harry non aveva idea di cosa fare o dire, semplicemente rimase immobile a guardarlo mentre si piegava fra le sue gambe e gli ballava attorno. Gli diede la schiena e gli si strusciò contro, come se fosse una sorta di palo. Volle morire, era certo di non aver mai provato tali emozioni. Quel ragazzino lo eccitava eccessivamente e quando si staccò per un attimo lo scorse a toccarsi il petto. “Ciao piccolino” gli sussurrò contro un timpano, sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra. Lo stava provocando con quelle curve e senza riflettere, sollevò una mano e giocò col suo papillon. “Sono proprio felice che tu sia venuto” e glielo dimostrò semplicemente appoggiandosi contro la sua coscia per lasciargli sentire l'erezione formata all'interno di quel perizoma che a breve sarebbe esploso per l'eccitazione. “Sai...” sussurrò ancora per poi voltarsi e ondeggiare al ritmo della musica, inseguendo il piacere perverso che sentì dentro. Louis desiderò toccarsi, sentire gli occhi di tutti addosso e godere delle loro espressioni. E lo fece, scompigliò i propri capelli scivolando a toccarsi i fianchi e a scuoterli fin troppo lentamente. Harry gli guardò il culo – senza girarci troppo attorno – ma poi si ritrovò a guardare il suo pacco e solo allora si rese conto di dover alzare lo sguardo. “Puoi dire al mio papino che-” si morse le labbra e gli poggiò nuovamente le mani sulle cosce, questa volta affondandogli le dita nella carne. “Che il suo bambino si struscia contro pali da lap dance e si spoglia come le peggiori puttane” ed Harry non riuscì più a respirare perché la sua voce era così profonda e calda da spegnergli il cervello. Lo voleva e basta; non c'era altra soluzione a quel terribile problema. Louis ridacchiò come un bambino dispettoso e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, facendolo fremere. Sentì ancora il suo corpo addosso e tutto ciò lo mandò in fiamme. A quelle parole aveva perso il senno ed il controllo delle proprie mani. Per quello gli poggiò con fare fin troppo possessivo le mani sulle natiche e se lo avvicinò per poterlo avere tutto suo. Louis aveva un sorriso incastrato fra i denti e gli passò l'indice sulla mascella tesa. “Ah ah” fece, negandogli quel diritto con la testa. “Tesoro, non si tocca” e gli allontanò le mani grandi e bollenti da quelle natiche tonde che sembravano essere nate per essere tenute nelle sue mani anellate. Harry non riuscì a mettere insieme i pezzi perché aveva semplicemente perso la cognizione del tempo e delle cose; ma lo guardò mentre si voltava – dopo avergli accarezzato la mandibola, e scivolare verso il palchetto da cui recuperò l'ombrello. Era semplicemente furioso, perché aveva toccato la sua pelle scottante e non gli era bastato. Voleva scoparselo davvero come le peggiori puttane adesso; le sue provocazioni lo mandavano fuori di testa e tutti erano a conoscenza del suo pessimo autocontrollo. Ma a Louis piaceva giocare col fuoco e bruciarsi; Harry ancora non lo sapeva e si gustò il suo corpo leccandosi le labbra che poco prima gli aveva sfiorato con i polpastrelli. Una pioggia vera li bagnò all'improvviso ed i tre ragazzi si ritrovarono stretti a ballare; Louis in mezzo e gli altri due a strisciargli uno davanti ed uno dietro. Non credeva di poter sopportare quella visione. Erano nudi, bagnati, eccitati – perché era evidente il rigonfiamento che avevano tutti in quel pezzo di stoffa – e quelli che stavano scendendo su di loro sembravano essere glitter dorati. Fu quasi pronto mandare tutto a puttane e correre verso il palchetto per prendersi ciò che gli spettava. Ma lo spettacolo finì con i tre ragazzi che si toccavano e le luci a nascondere le loro mani che passavano sotto l'elastico fine del perizoma. Harry gemette frustrato e guardando male il barman bevve ciò che gli aveva precedentemente preparato. Sbuffò e accavallò le gambe perché aveva un grosso problema fra le gambe che al momento non poteva risolvere, se non con un bel lavoro di mano.

 

Louis sorrise soddisfatto del proprio spettacolino. Non poté fare a meno di mordicchiarsi le labbra per l'enorme piacere provato a se stesso e agli altri. Aveva puntato a quel ragazzino, che era certo sarebbe stato presente quella notte e lo aveva portato al limite. Lo aveva capito dal modo in cui lo aveva guardato ed afferrato, era famelico.

Si incamminò verso i camerini, ma dalla porta socchiusa sentì dei gemiti sommessi provenire da dentro e, allungando un occhio verso lo spiraglio, notò Liam e Zayn avvinghiati contro un muro. Il castano lo stava scopando come mai nella propria vita e Zayn gemeva proprio come una puttanella. Ridacchiò e si morse le labbra poco dopo, mollandoli. Ma fu costretto a fermarsi quando udì la voce di Liam giungergli alle orecchie, roca e strascicata. “Tu e Louis me lo avete fatto venire duro, siete due belle troie” e sorrise, evitando di scoppiare però in una risata che gli avrebbe rovinato una nottata di sesso rude.

Si guardò allo specchio, notando il proprio corpo brillare. Era ancora bagnato, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte ed il corpo dorato, per via dei glitter. Non gli dispiacque affatto, anzi, si trovò ancora più bello del previsto. Sapeva di essere bello e sapeva anche di aver già stregato un centinaio di persone – fra uomini e donne. Comportarsi in quel modo ribelle, non solo gli regalava grandi soddisfazioni, ma lo aiutava a farsi notare dal padre. Harry Styles era il mezzo giusto per poter arrivare ad un unico scopo. E quando ripensò alle sue enormi mani sul proprio culo sospirò. Fu costretto a mordersi le labbra, perché quella morbidezza ella sua pelle e quel so modo rude di toccarlo lo mandarono in pochi secondi in totale estasi. Nella sua mente mille immagini del ragazzo sia affollarono immediatamente; delle sue bellissime gambe lunghe e toniche avvolte in quello skinny nero, della camicia nera e sbottonata al petto, delle sue bellissime mani grandi e lunghe per potergli fare tante cose. Pensò bene di scansare quel pensiero, o non ne sarebbe uscito vivo. Prese quasi fuoco e fra le sue gambe si scatenò un'ulteriore erezione, che non aveva saputo controllare mentre gli si strusciava addosso e lo guardava mordersi quelle labbra rosse e peccaminose. Afferrò lo zaino lasciato nel bel mezzo del corridoio e corse verso l'auto abbandonata fuori dal locale. Il solito cervo che caratterizzava quel posto prese a lampeggiare, esattamente come la sua voglia di farsi scopare. Accelerò, senza rispettare la segnaletica – come al solito – e si richiuse in casa propria. Si guardò allo specchio, posto proprio di fronte al grande letto, e senza pensarci più di tanto prese a masturbarsi. Si toccò ed ansimò senza pudore, immaginandosi quelle grandi mani e quella bocca bellissima e carnosa attorno al suo sesso, fremendo, inarcando la schiena per il puro piacere. E non gli importò assolutamente nulla, di niente e di nessuno. Non gli importò di farsi sentire né di farsi scoprire a letto da suo padre mentre si masturbava sognando il suo fottutissimo segretario. E la sua mano calda e piccola lo soddisfò abbastanza da venire con uno schizzo, che gli fece mancare il fiato. Era tardi, ma l'orgasmo non gli impedì affatto di urlare.

 

**

 

Harry si sarebbe messo le mani ai capelli da un momento all'altro e se li sarebbe strappati piano piano, lentamente. Il signor Tomlinson lo aveva convocato giusto dieci minuti prima, e stava temporeggiando di proposito con quei caffè fra le mani che avrebbe dovuto portargli in ufficio. E si scottò mentre beveva il proprio, come se fosse un segno divino: doveva tacere. E sbuffò per la decima volta in ascensore, mentre i numeri del piano passavano troppo in fretta sotto ai propri occhi. E quando si aprirono le porte e si ritrovò davanti un gruppo di ragazzi in giacca e cravatta, per poco non inciampò. “Scusate” borbottò in imbarazzo, storcendo il naso ai loro risolini. Se li lasciò alle spalle e si incamminò alla propria posizione, sperando semplicemente che quella impicciona di Eleanor non avesse domande da fargli del tipo “perché sei così nervoso? Perché sei così sbadato?”. Poggiò sbadatamente il proprio bicchiere sulla scrivania, facendolo tintinnare contro il legno e sbuffò. “Qualcosa non va, tesoro?” e per poco non urlò per lo spavento. Sbarrò gli occhi quando, da dietro lo schermo del computer venne fuori il suo viso divertito. Era completamente stravaccato sulla sua sedia girevole, con una canotta nera ed un paio di skinny dallo stesso colore. Sentì la gola bruciare nel notare le sue caviglie scoperte, quel tatuaggio che prima non aveva notato che gli rendeva quella piccola parte del corpo attraente. “Perché sei qui?” domandò con stizza, volendo semplicemente mettere giù le sue gambe dalla propria postazione di lavoro, perché troppo una distrazione. Non era possibile trovare attraenti delle caviglie. Guardò il posto di Eleanor vuoto e riprese a respirare, felice che la pettegola numero uno non fosse presente ad assistere a quella esplosione di ormoni. Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e “volevo vederti di nuovo” sillabò, poggiando finalmente i piedi al pavimento. Lo guardò sbattendo le ciglia innocentemente ed Harry sentì sulla pelle quella strana sensazione di disagio provata la notte prima; quelle sensazioni di eccitamento che gli avevano tolto il sonno, completamente. Era rimasto parecchio sveglio, incerto o meno se soddisfare la propria frustrazione. Non aveva ceduto però, perché quel piccolo bastardo non meritava nemmeno quello. “Questo non impedirà alla mia bocca di parlare con tuo padre” incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò male, nonostante la voglia di fotterselo proprio su quella sedia fosse forte e l'ultimo pensiero fosse proprio quello stronzo del suo capo. “Ammetto che, potresti utilizzare la tua boccuccia in altri modi ma, non mi dispiace mica e non sono venuto per farti cambiare idea” sorrise e si alzò lasciando scivolare la sedia all'indietro. Harry lo guardò, basso e con tutte quelle curve che aveva voglia di toccare, mordere, leccare. Non credeva di essere capace di reggere ancora di fronte ad una cosa simile. “Grazie del caffè, ci rivediamo quando vuoi” gli fece un occhiolino e bevve dalla sua tazza, ormai dal caffè freddo. Lo guardò sculettare e leccarsi i baffi con gli occhi brillanti e completamente lussuriosi. E solamente quando si voltò, dandogli le spalle – ed il culo, un gran bel culo – Harry tornò a respirare. E saltò in aria quando il telefono prese a squillare. “Sì?” rispose come un deficiente, scordandosi anche del proprio lavoro. “Nel mio ufficio, ora” e senza discutere oltre, mise giù il telefono e corse al patibolo. O meglio, nell'ufficio di Mark Tomlinson.

 

“Siediti Harry” fece l'uomo, non scollando per un solo attimo lo sguardo dallo schermo. Il ragazzo eseguì, grattandosi il collo in ansia, cercando di moderare il respiro. Louis, due minuti prima lo aveva stordito completamente, non solo con le poche parole che aveva pronunciato, ma anche con il suo maledetto corpo. “Hai notizie?” domandò, ed Harry andò nel panico più assoluto. Tutto nella frazione di tre secondi, cosa che fece sollevare il capo al signor Tomlinson. Credette persino di aver iniziato a sudare terribilmente, ma fu tutta una sua impressione ovviamente. “Harry Styles” suonò particolarmente minaccioso ed il riccio si ritrovò a deglutire e a sputare un “sì” prima che fosse troppo tardi. Il lavoro gli serviva e non era pronto a vedersi fuori quell'edificio, sbattutoci a calci in culo. Gli fece un cenno con le mani e solo allora prese un respiro, rizzando bene la schiena, poggiandosi bene contro lo schienale morbido. “Suo figlio uhm, frequenta certi locali, come dire... particolari” borbottò, ripensando alle parole che giusto qualche minuto prima gli aveva riservato, sulla sua bocca. Il pensiero gli appannò per un attimo gli occhi e desiderò sotterrarsi per averlo fatto di fronte suo padre. “Di che tipo?” s'incuriosì, assottigliando lo sguardo per poter carpire quante più informazioni dal suo evidente disagio. Harry si allentò il bottone della camicia, alla ricerca di aria. Non ne poteva già più, non era stato tanto in ansia nemmeno durante il colloquio di lavoro. “Night club” strinse le labbra in una linea e non avrebbe dovuto reagire in tale maniera. Avrebbe dovuto essere completamente freddo e professionale, ma LouBlurry l'aveva fregato nella maniera peggiore del mondo. Il suo corpo era decisamente la cosa più peccaminosa che avesse mai visto. “Puoi andare, continua a tenerlo d'occhio” lo liquidò, dopo un'occhiata accigliata. Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte e sparì ritornando alla propria postazione. Probabilmente, doveva aver pensato che fosse una cosa normale per un ragazzo di diciannove anni frequentare night club e godersi qualche spettacolino. Peccato che non fosse esattamente quella la verità. Eleanor lo guardò da sotto la montatura rosso fuoco, leccandosi le labbra pregustandosi qualche scoop. “Ti richiama un po' troppo spesso; non avrai mica una relazione con quell'uomo, vero?” domandò disgustata, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli sfuggita dalla sua acconciatura regale. Harry la guardò male e sbuffò semplicemente, ricordandosi all'improvviso che il culo prezioso di Tomlinson Junior aveva riposato su quella sedia. Si accaldò e rispose solo “El, che schifo” che fece ridacchiare la ragazza. “Beh, magari è così che ti sei preso il posto di lavoro” lo prese in giro ancora. Harry la ignorò in favore delle immagine sconce regalate da Louis la sera prima, rendendosi conto di essere totalmente fottuto. Ma in realtà, l'unica cosa che desiderava fottere era il suo culo sodo. Nemmeno il pensiero peggiore del mondo riuscì a togliergli dalla testa quel corpo. Maledetto LouBlurry e maledetto Mark Tomlinson per averlo portato a conoscere il suo maledetto sexy figlio.

 

**

 

Quella notte, Louis, era uscito di casa con la speranza rivedere il ragazzo seduto fra i primi tavoli ad assistere al suo spettacolo. Purtroppo dovette danzare, agitare i fianchi e rendersi il più irresistibile possibile ad occhi di altri arrapati. Harry pareva aver preso la peggiore decisione di sempre. Ma cercò di non pensarci, facendosi preparare un forte drink dal ragazzo dietro al bancone, Adam, che ci aveva spudoratamente provato con Harry. Louis era un abile osservatore, non era stato difficile notare il suo interesse. “Louis, bello spettacolo” si mordicchiò le labbra e gli fece un occhiolino. Sapeva essere davvero disgustoso quando voleva. Non che lo odiasse, ma non vederlo era sicuramente meglio. “Grazie” sorrise e roteò gli occhi al cielo quando lo video voltarsi. Bevve il contenuto del bicchiere velocemente, lasciando che lo stomaco prendesse a bruciare e la testa ad annebbiarsi. “Ehi Lou” una pacca sulla spalla lo fece voltare di scatto, facendogli incontrare gli occhi dorati di Zayn, furbi e loschi come al solito. Era stato lui a portarlo fin lì, ad insegnargli qualche tecnica, ad istruire le sue coreografie. Non che Louis desiderasse diventare un vero professionista, rimaneva comunque solo un capriccio, ma aveva cominciato a prenderci gusto e divertirsi col suo corpo gli piaceva più del previsto. “Puttanella” ricambiò, sorridendogli più apertamente. Zayn gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la nuca, facendolo guaire come un cucciolo. “Ringrazia che Liam non ti abbia sentito” lo ammonì. Il suo ragazzo – almeno credeva – era terribilmente protettivo nei confronti di quel moretto sexy e non voleva di certo incappare in quella parete di muscoli – magari in modi differenti, ma. “Lo siete entrambi” roteò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. Ordinarono qualche shots di vodka, ridendo e schiamazzando come al loro solito, prima di sentire la voce di Liam alle loro spalle. “Louis ti stai allargando un po' troppo con il mio uomo” disse, separando le loro teste, rimaste poggiate l'una all'altra per tutto il tempo. Louis gli diede una gomitata nello sterno e Liam gli baciò una tempia, come un padre affettuoso. “Comunque, qualcuno ha richiesto uno show privato. Mi ero offerto ma desiderano te, stella del 17Black”. A quel punto Louis alzò le sopracciglia curioso e confuso. Era solito fare spettacoli privati certo, ma la faccia di Liam gli fece intendere tutt'altro. “Addio al nubilato? Qualcosa del genere?” domandò. Solitamente era Zayn ad intrattenere le donne, strusciandosi e cavalcandole come un disperato, facendole impazzire tutte. Erano rare le volte in cui li chiamavano separatamente in ogni caso, erano soliti intrattenere quegli eventi come un trio. Più divertimento, più soldi. “No, è uno show privato. Una sola persona. Camerino” gli fece l'occhiolino e Louis aggrottò la fronte. Era lì solo per svagarsi, niente di più. Non gli era mai successa una cosa del genere da quando lavorava in quel posto, ma sorrise perché quello avrebbe di sicuro elevato ancor di più il suo ego, il suo divertimento e piacere personale, perché no. “Fantastico, si ci vede” bevve l'ultimo shot in fretta, strizzando gli occhi per il bruciore momentaneo, incamminandosi verso il suo camerino. La curiosità lo divorò vivo, e cercò con lo sguardo qualcuno fuori dalla porta, ma il suo cliente doveva essere già dentro.

E quando aprì la porta, la prima cosa che notò fu un corpo longilineo, delle gambe lunghissime ed una chioma leonina. Si mordicchiò le labbra e sorrise affabile, portandosi avanti. “Che bella sorpresa” proruppe, distogliendo la sua attenzione dalle sue cose sistemate sulla toeletta. Il riccio si voltò e si portò una mano al cuore spaventato, preso totalmente in contropiede. “Ciao Harry” fece ancora, avvicinandosi. “Non pensavo avresti mai richiesto uno show privato” lo derise, ponendosi finalmente di fronte al suo corpo. Harry sbuffò e sentì la tensione della situazione iniziare a pizzicargli la pelle; restarsene da solo con quel ragazzo non era stata una buona idea. “Non è per quello che pensi che sono venuto qui. Volevo parlarti” incrociò le braccia al petto e si poggiò contro il muro, incrociando le caviglie. Louis si prese giusto un minuto per poterlo scrutare con attenzione. Partì dagli stivaletti ai suoi piedi, risalendo verso l'alto; le cosce perfettamente stretta in quel jeans scuro ed il petto per metà scoperto da quella camicetta trasparente e aperta fin quasi al torace. “Ah sì? E di cosa...” mosse un passo verso lui, fino a far sfiorare i loro petti. “... volevi parlarmi?” concluse, mordendosi le labbra e non distogliendo per niente al mondo lo sguardo dalla sua bocca fin troppo rossa. Desiderò con tutto il proprio corpo poterci affondare i denti sopra, poterlo succhiare e farlo gemere, sentire la sua voce roca alle orecchie; ma si trattenne. “Devi-” si schiarì la voce, “smetterla di venire in ufficio” riuscì a dire, guardandolo negli occhi, che purtroppo non lo degnavano della giusta attenzione. Quel calore gli provocava dei brividi irrefrenabili, la gola riarsa per via della sua semi-nudità. LouBlurry era terribilmente bello ai suoi occhi, sexy, un diavolo tentatore, un peccaminoso e succulento corpo. “Perché dovrei? Sono pur sempre il figlio del capo” gli passò due dita sulla mandibola, lasciandole scivolare tranquille infide verso il collo. Harry rabbrividì contro il suo corpo, sotto quei gesti inconsulti. “Disturbi il mio lavoro” disse basso, la voce roca. Quella vicinanza iniziava già a mandarlo su di giri. Provò con tutte le sue forze a mantenere il controllo della situazione, tenere a freno le proprie mani desiderose semplicemente di poggiarsi su quel culo stretto in un misero slip. “Oh Styles” fece un leggero broncio, prendendolo in giro. A quel punto i loro occhi si incontrarono ed entrambi furono costretti a trattenere il respiro. Louis non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quel neo posto al lato della sua bocca, desideroso di poterlo leccare, come la qualsiasi cosa comprendesse il suo corpo. “La verità è che-” gli poggiò l'indice sulla scapola leggermente scoperta, sfiorandolo con delicatezza, come se in realtà volesse carezzarlo e non provocarlo. “Tu desideravi vedermi” mugolò contro la sua bocca. “ La situazione ti eccita e non dire di no, lo sento” disse piano, così tanto che il respiro si incastonò sulle labbra del riccio che fremette e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Si lasciò sfuggire un respiro e Louis sorrise per quella piccola vittoria. “Il tuo corpo freme... guardati” quelle parole ansimate contro il suo orecchio fecero sfuggire un gemito al riccio, che si ritrovò a dover fare i conti con i suoi denti, che gli acchiapparono senza nessun tipo di riguardo il lobo, giocandoci. “Vorresti essere baciato, lentamente... la mia lingua contro la tua”. Louis sapeva bene come giocare le sue carte da seduttore. Non era mai stato così convincente con nessuno e di solito non aveva mai bisogno di sforzarsi troppo per poter far cadere qualcuno ai suoi piedi. Ma con Harry, beh, con Harry era riverso. Lo desiderava ed il suo scopo era renderlo folle, completamente asservito a lui, farsi desiderare fino a fargli bruciare il sangue nelle vene per la voglia. “E le mie mani, le vorresti ovunque. Sulla tua pelle calda...” e a quelle parole aggiunse anche i gesti. La sua mano destra scivolò infatti sull'intero busto, giocherellando col tessuto della camicia, che gli irritò la pelle per la troppa sensibilità raggiunta. “Le mie dita, oh le mie dita. Vorresti vederle stringersi sul tuo cazzo, vero? Dimmelo” gli ordinò col sorriso, spingendo in avanti il bacino fino a farlo sussultare e gemere come un quindicenne. Louis sorrise soddisfatto, ma Harry non si lasciò sfuggire delle parole dalla bocca, in fondo il suo respiro accelerato e i suoi gemiti rochi parlavano da sé. “Oh Harry” lo schernì allontanandosi. “Dì a mio padre che una notte di queste può venire a vedere il suo dolce figlio spogliarsi; sei invitato anche tu, tesoro” gli passò due dita sulle labbra e sculettando, uscì dalla porta. Il riccio rimase inebetito. Era già la seconda volta che lo provocava e lo lasciava a secco, nemmeno una misera sega! Sbuffò come un toro e si portò le mani ai capelli esasperato. Successivamente le premette al cavallo dei pantaloni per attenuare quel maledetto principio di erezione. Non poteva continuare a giocare così con lui, quella storia doveva finire. Il giorno successivo avrebbe detto tutto a suo padre, solo così avrebbe potuto liberarsi finalmente di LouBlurry.

 

**

 

Quella notte Harry aveva ceduto. Una volta fra le mura di casa si era toccato sotto la doccia, ripensando al corpo peccaminoso del ragazzino, venendo contro le mattonelle del box, esattamente come un pivello. Non gli succedeva una cosa del genere da molto tempo, probabilmente perché era ormai cresciuto, superando la fase adolescenziale e perché aveva soddisfatto più o meno le sue voglie andando a letto con qualcuno.

Ed in quel momento, sentì tutto il nervosismo affluirgli nelle vene. Quel piccolo bastardo gli aveva dato un dolce assaggio del proprio corpo, per poi scaraventarlo verso il vuoto. La rabbia gli aveva quasi divorato le viscere, ma alla fine, un orgasmo gli aveva allentato i muscoli tesi. Purtroppo, trovarsi di fronte il Signor Tomlinson, con quelle immagini per la testa, non aiutava affatto. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, sospirando teatralmente. “Signor Tomlinson” fece una volta entrato, accomodandosi di fronte la scrivania. L'uomo alzò lo sguardo da alcuni documenti, donandogli tutta l'attenzione, per quanto fosse possibile, almeno. “Se sei qui vuol dire che hai altre notizie da darmi?” domandò con eloquenza, lo stesso sguardo impertinente di quello stronzo del figlio. Si trattenne dal digrignare i denti e respirò a fondo. Avrebbe volentieri dato un pugno a padre e figlio, ma il lavoro gli serviva e rovinare il bel faccino – seppur sfacciato – di LouBlurry non sembrava per niente un bene. “Suo figlio si spoglia come una puttana” si lasciò sfuggire. Sgranò gli occhi all'improvviso, rendendosi conto solamente dopo del gravissimo errore. Certe volte, quel filtro cervello-bocca smetteva semplicemente di funzionare e si ritrovava nei guai. Il suo capo lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio. Temette di essersi appena giocato il posto di lavoro profumatamente pagato, ma la paura passò in fretta quando si fece interessato. “Raccontami” intrecciò le dita sul tavolo e lo spinse a parlare. Si sarebbe colpito violentemente da solo se non fosse di fronte a quell'uomo, per fortuna pareva aver compreso lo sbaglio nella sua uscita. “Lavora in un night club, come stripper” cominciò. “Si spoglia e concede spettacoli privati”, in realtà non era del tutto sicuro di quello, ma vista la sua apparizione in camerino poté dedurlo da solo. Respirò, attendendo il Signor Tomlinson prendere parola. Ma non successe, almeno per un paio di minuti. Rimasero a scrutarsi in silenzio, alla fine Harry fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo puntandolo sulle luci di Londra. “Che scellerato. Stupido ragazzino” borbottò fra sé, storcendo bocca e naso infastidito dalla notizia. “Devi fare ancora qualcosa per me” riprese digrignando i denti. Harry si rizzò sulla schiena, osservandolo ed ascoltandolo attentamente. “Devi avvicinarlo, parlargli, scoprire quali sono le sue intenzioni. Quel piccolo figlio di puttana manderà questo posto in rovina” fece adirato, stringendo le mani in due pugni ben serrati. Harry ne ebbe quasi paura e si pentì di aver detto certe cose, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto, ma in fondo veniva pagato ancor più profumatamente per svolgere quel lavoro. “Harry, evita a Louis di far scoppiare qualche scandalo. Tienimelo sotto controllo. Lo farai?” domandò. Ma l'unica cosa che registro fu Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis. Era un bel nome, con quella cadenza francese; un bel nome per quel corpo del peccato. Si morse la lingua per non lasciarselo sfuggire, e sentire il gusto di quelle sillabe sulla propria lingua. “Certo, certo Signor Tomlinson” si riprese immediatamente, quando si rese conto di non aver risposto. Lo sguardo spazientito e ghiacciato. Era terribilmente intimidatorio, chi avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di negargli qualcosa? “Bene, torna alla tua postazione” lo mandò via poco dopo. Harry scattò e si lasciò alle spalle quell'uomo. “Louis” pronunciò fra sé, solo per il puro gusto di farlo. “Parli anche da solo adesso?” fece Eleanor, facendolo sussultare per lo spavento. “Non farlo mai più” la guardò male e si sedette nuovamente al computer, cercando qualcosa nel database. Trovò un file, qualche foto, dei profili privati. Curiosò per un po', quello gli era utile solo per lavoro. Ovvio, lavoro. “Louis William Tomlinson, a noi due” borbottò, poi si gettò a capofitto sui suoi social network.

 

**

 

Non era più tornato in quel posto. Si era imposto di non correre fra le mura di quel locale, ad osservare quel ragazzo spogliarsi e atteggiarsi da troia, facendoglielo venire terribilmente duro senza nemmeno volerlo. Si sarebbe volentieri legato alla testiera del letto pur di non alzarsi e correre come un disperato nel deserto alla vista di un'oasi.

Aveva mantenuto fede a quel proposito per un paio di giorni, ma ripensava alle parole del suo capo e non poteva di certo disobbedire. Insomma, si parlava di soldi, molti soldi.

Comunque, in quei pochi giorni aveva scoperto che il ragazzino avesse appena diciannove anni, che frequentasse ancora la scuola – privata, ovviamente – e che quella strana passione per lo striptease doveva essergli stata trasmessa dai suoi due migliori amici – Liam e Zayn. Aveva anche capito, dai suoi lamenti continui sui social network, di essere il prossimo erede a quella impresa e che il padre era del tutto assente nella sua vita.

Si ritrovò nuovamente di fronte a quello stupido locale, scuotendo la testa con fare drammatico, perché non era certo di poter resistere ancora a quel ragazzino; non che lui stesso fosse così grande, insomma, aveva solo 21 anni ma. Alla fine scese dall'auto, ritrovandosi a camminare con fare sicuro per tutto il locale, fino a sedersi fra i primi tavoli. Il fantastico LouBlurry era atteso a momenti sul palco, perciò vi rimase immobile, ticchettando le dita sul tavolo e facendo saltellare una gamba come impazzita. “Sei nervoso?” gli sussurrò qualcuno. Si voltò ad osservare una figura sconosciuta, un ragazzo con un sorriso enigmatico ed una chioma bionda. “No” rispose pacato, per pura educazione. Senza nemmeno chiederglielo, il ragazzo si sedette sulla sedia vuota sorridendogli. “Credo tu abbia bisogno qualcosa da bere” sorrise affabile e richiamò un cameriere semi-nudo, ordinandogli qualcosa per entrambi. Harry lo guardò aggrottando la fronte ma non disse nulla, in fondo aveva bisogno di bere. L'attesa era snervante. “Sono Maxim, quello che ha messo su questo posto” ed Harry si ritrovò quasi a sbarrare gli occhi alle sue parole. Si chiese come avesse fatto un ragazzo della sua età a mettere su un posto del genere, ma smise di farlo nel momento stesso in cui realizzò la situazione. Perché si era seduto al suo tavolo? Ma soprattutto cosa voleva? “Harry Styles” si presentò, porgendogli una mano che il ragazzo strinse senza nessun problema. “Sai di essere un bel ragazzo, Harry?” pronunciò ed il riccio si ritrovò a strozzarsi con la propria saliva, perché sì, ovviamente sapeva di esserlo, insomma inutile persino starne a parlare, ma non era quello il punto. Doveva esserci solo un fine a quelle parole, lo lesse nel suo sguardo predatore, furbo. “Volevo proporti una cosa” sorrise ancora, afferrando al volo i due drink preparati apposta per loro due. Harry succhiò dalla cannuccia con fare agitato, sudando già freddo. “Hai un corpo meraviglioso, delle curve perfette, non parliamo della tua bocca. Mi piacerebbe tanto vederti su quel palco laggiù” gli indicò un palchetto rialzato, raggiungibile solo tramite delle scale a chiocciola. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso se doveva essere sincero, semplicemente perché la sua attenzione era sempre stata tutta per LouBlurry, che si esibiva sempre su quell'enorme palco. Come una star. “Faresti impazzire chiunque, compreso me” gli fece un occhiolino e maledizione, restavano pur sempre dei complimenti; arrossì come un verginello ed abbassò lo sguardo ridacchiando in imbarazzo. “Senti Maxim, ti ringrazio, sono davvero lusingato ma-” cominciò a parlare, cercando le parole per declinare ma il ragazzo lo fermò ancor prima di farlo finire. “Non dirmi subito di no, pensaci. Il 17Black sarà sempre aperto per un corpo come il tuo” si morse le labbra squadrandolo ancora. “Mi dispiace, ho già un lavoro e mi va bene così. Tutti quegli occhi affamati addosso non mi piacciono” alzò le spalle, perché il solo pensiero di spogliarsi faceva quasi ribrezzo. Non era per niente il caso. Non era un tipo pudico, in fondo amava dormire nudo in casa propria, ma appunto solo in casa propria. “Ti ho notato qui sin dalla prima volta; ho notato tutti gli sguardo di uomini e donne e saresti davvero una risorsa preziosa. Beh, però se non vuoi... peccato” borbottò quasi dispiaciuto. Affogò il dispiacere nel drink, guardando di sottecchi Harry. “Avete già una star a quanto pare”, Harry alluse al bellissimo e sexy Tomlinson Junior e Maxim sorrise. “Già, è stata una fortuna. Per questo vorrei anche te, sareste una coppia bollente”. Harry al solo pensiero avvertì i brividi sulla schiena. Pelle contro pelle, un ballo sensuale a stretto contatto con quel corpo caldo, sexy; quelle curve magnetiche addosso, i loro bacini a sfiorarsi, le loro mani a toccarsi solo per recitare la parte del peccato. Improvvisamente ebbe caldo, si ritrovò ad allentare i bottoni, stranamente chiusi, della camicia in cerca di sollievo.

Purtroppo non fu molto fortunato, perché non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ragionare che Adore di Jasmine Thompson gli entrò nelle orecchie. Le luci si spensero quasi del tutto, a parte le luci al neo del bancone bar, creando una strana atmosfera carica di tensione. Louis, quasi nudo – portava addosso solo un sottile perizoma – era coperto da colori luminescenti. Aveva delle strisce di vernice luminosa sulle guance e dei disegni intricati sul petto e sulle cosce. Dei ghirigori, fiori o cose del genere. Harry schiuse le labbra osservando ogni centimetro di quel corpo. I suoi occhi brillavano grazie a della vernice sugli occhi, come se fosse ombretto, e le sue labbra tinte di rosa shocking erano una vera e propria tentazione, un invito a morderle. Si tenne al palo della lap dance con una mano ed una gamba agganciata, roteandovi intorno come una perfetta ballerina. I colori addosso alla sua pelle gli fecero girare la testa, ma guardarlo sembrava quasi il paradiso. Rimase completamente travolto dalla bellezza lucente, in ogni senso possibile, di quello stupido ragazzo. Le urla della gente attorno incominciarono ad infastidirlo, desiderava semplicemente vederlo volteggiare come una farfalla attorno a quel palo senza la presenza di altre persone a parte lui stesso. La verità era che desiderava prenderselo proprio su quel palco, strappargli di dosso quel provocante perizoma e prendergli il culo a morsi. Era tondo e quel colore sulle natiche lo rendeva ancora più appetibile. Bevve il drink che aveva ancora fra le mani, cercando di non andare in cortocircuito; una piccola erezione già pronta a formarsi. LouBlurry volteggiò e si strusciò contro il palo, mettendo in mostra il proprio sedere, toccandosi i capezzoli luminosi sporcandosi le dita di colore, ridacchiando come una ragazzina. La sensualità del suo corpo era messa in evidenza dal colore a delinearne ogni curva, morbida ed invitante. Harry voleva toccarlo, alzarsi e mordergli ogni sprazzo di pelle possibile, farlo urlare di piacere dopo averlo scopato come meritava. Alzò le mani sulla testa, si sfiorò il corpo, rovinando il disegno ancora fresco, creando delle linee di colore scoordinate ma a cui nessuno dava realmente conto. Si muoveva meravigliosamente, ancheggiava e sinuoso infilava di tanto in tanto le dita in bocca, succhiandole sotto gli occhi famelici di quei pervertiti e delle arrapate notturne. Harry trattenne il fiato quando il ragazzo si pose a bordo palco, davanti al suo tavolo, spingendo i fianchi in avanti, mostrandogli il colore accentuato sul perizoma. Cantò, si morse le labbra, si toccò i fianchi e giocò ancora col filo del perizoma. Si gettò in terra, sollevando le braccia, muovendosi come una serpe pronta a mordere. Ed Harry lo fissava sbalordito, il tasso di eccitazione ormai oltre la soglia. E quando gattonò verso il palo sentì il fiato mancare per via del suo bel culo in mostra, così sodo da poterlo stringere fra le mani. Ringhiò quasi, perché una sgualdrina si avventò sul palco per poterlo toccare. Ma Louis sorridendo gli fece cenno che no, non poteva toccare e la ragazza rassegnata gli lasciò delle banconote incastrandole fra la sua pelle ed il filo del perizoma. Il palo divenne luminoso allo stesso modo, dopo averci strusciato contro le natiche ed il petto, le cosce strette per poter volteggiare libero. Grazie a quelle vernici luminescenti riuscì a notare il principio di un'erezione nel suo perizoma ed abbassò lo sguardo per evitare di fare dei pensieri ancora peggiori di vederlo sul proprio letto, con le gambe divaricate ed il cazzo sullo stomaco, pronto ad essere scopato da lui. Gesù, la situazione iniziava a sfuggirgli di mano. Lui era lì solo per carpire informazioni e dare queste ultime al suo capo. Era un disastro e quel ragazzo non aiutava di certo ad alleviare le sue pene.

E per concludere in bellezza, dopo aver scosso i fianchi più energicamente, abbassò lentamente il perizoma, a ritmo di musica, sfiorandosi le cosce con i palmi aperti. L'aria smise di circolare proprio quando se lo sfilò di dosso e lo afferrò da terra per poterlo lanciare proprio addosso a lui. Gli arrivò dritto in faccia e scioccato, lo afferrò fra le mani. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto lo annusò, proprio come un cane in calore. Non si vergognò nemmeno di lasciarglielo vedere, e Louis si morse le labbra lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito – fu quello che percepì Harry da quella distanza – toccandosi ancora. Il buio aiutava a non dare a vedere nulla di troppo, anche se delle volte le ombre dei suoi gioielli al vento davano l'illusione di qualcosa di grosso. “Desidero un incontro privato con LouBlurry” borbottò a Maxim che pareva avere lo stesso sguardo voglioso ed incantato. Il ragazzo si morse le labbra, volteggiò un'ultima volta prima di inchinarsi e poi lasciare dei baci al pubblico urlante. Sfuggì ai suoi occhi poco dopo, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta. Non era disposto a lasciare le cose in quel modo, perciò si alzò spontaneamente. “Segui il body-guard, ti porterà nel suo camerino” disse, facendo un cenno ad un omaccione. Quella volta aveva chiesto direttamente al barman, ed aveva atteso quelle che gli erano parse ore prima di poter avere Louis tutto per se anche se per poco. E dannazione, il pensiero lo incendiava e lo scioglieva come una candela. Camminò agitato, senza nemmeno provare a nascondere l'evidente erezione. Aveva un bisogno disperato di toccarlo. Perciò mirò al bersaglio e sperò semplicemente di andare a segno.

 

Louis aveva davvero voglia di farsi una scopata. Vedere Harry annusare il suo perizoma in quel modo gli aveva totalmente appannato il cervello, eccitato e stupidamente reso voglioso solo del suo corpo. Si guardò allo specchio cercando di togliersi quella fastidiosa vernice dal volto, ma venne interrotto dal bussare incessante alla porta. Sibilò a chiunque fosse di entrare e notò la figura di Harry materializzarsi alle proprie spalle. “Chissà perché non ne sono sorpreso” mormorò, sorridendo fiero al proprio riflesso. E rimase incantato dallo sguardo quasi cattivo del ragazzo alle sue spalle; gli occhi appannati dal piacere, dalla voglia più profonda. “Stai giocando troppo con me” e quello era di sicuro un rimprovero. Il ragazzo si voltò lentamente fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi verdi, belli e assuefacenti. Alzò appena un angolo della bocca e “a me piace tanto giocare” portandosi l'indice alla bocca e giocherellandoci come se quello non avesse nessun effetto sul riccio. Ma Harry reagì poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, strattonandolo in avanti, fino a far combaciare i loro corpi. “Ah Harry, secondo le regole nessuno può toccarci” gli pressò le dita sulla guancia destra, sospirandogli sulla bocca carnosa. Il corpo di Harry reagì all'istante, tendendosi come una corda di violino. Era eccitato, Louis poté avvertire benissimo la sua erezione contro la coscia. “Però... a me non piacciono le regole, sono uno che le infrange spesso” riprese poco dopo, scivolando con le labbra sul suo viso. Il riccio si lasciò andare ad un sospiro a quelle parole, stringendogli la carne morbida e tenera sotto alle dita, scavandoci quasi in cerca di conforto. “Lo vedo” mugolò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. Louis cominciò a lasciargli dei baci delicati sulla mascella, passando da una parte all'altra, come un'ape passava di fiore in fiore. Lo mordicchiò, avvertendo la sua stessa erezione reagire al calore corporeo di quel ragazzo. “Peccato non averti notato prima in ufficio...” sillabò contro il suo orecchio, leccandogli un lembo di pelle appena sotto, per poi succhiarla forte in cerca di qualche marchio da lasciargli. Harry gemette; solitamente non l'avrebbe fatto, ma era decisamente esasperato dagli eventi e quel ragazzino era completamente nudo, ricoperto di vernice e l'unica cosa che aveva a coprirgli l'erezione era un asciugamano, che tentò di fargli cadere in terra. “Mi sarei lasciato volentieri scopare nell'ufficio di mio padre... sai, su quella scrivania in legno massiccio, o in piedi sulla vetrata, così da lasciar vedere quello spettacolo a tutta Londra” sussurrò ancora, terribilmente sfacciato e sensuale. Agitò i fianchi contro di lui, e le mani di Harry scattarono a fermarlo, stringendo le dita sul tessuto morbido in cerca del nodo da sciogliere. “Ti piacerebbe, vero? Prendermi in quel posto” sorrise fra le parole, mentre ad Harry scappava un gemito. Gli strappò di dosso l'asciugamano con un solo strattone e Louis si morse le labbra ridendo. “Sei un bastardo” lo ammonì, toccandogli l'erezione senza nemmeno pensarci due volte. Louis, preso in contropiede, gemette forte contro il suo orecchio, facendogli riempire la schiena di brividi. “Voglio regalarti uno spettacolo, questa volta offre la casa” sussurrò al suo orecchio, staccandosi di malavoglia dalle sue mani anellate, grandi e terribilmente calde, confortevoli. Si allontanò sotto al suo sguardo languido, accendendo la radio posta sopra un mobile, lasciando partire le note di Hypnotic. Harry riconobbe la voce di Zella Day e si sedette sulla sua sedia, leccandosi le labbra in attesa. Louis indossò una sorta di vestaglia rosa – che aveva con quel colore?! - e si piazzò di fronte a lui con le gambe leggermente divaricate. “Magnetic everything about you, you really got me now” cantò, ancheggiando piano fino ad abbassarsi fra le sue gambe, toccandogli le cosce sode, lasciando scivolare le mani fino alle ginocchia. Harry tenne stretto il labbro fra i denti, guardandolo muoversi sinuoso fra le sue cosce, le sue mani calde poi sul torace. “You did to me so well Hypnotic taking over me” continuò, guardandolo dritto nei occhi, scoprendo appena una spalla. Harry lo guardò con le labbra secche, la voglia di leccare quella sorta di fosso scavato fra il collo e la spalla. “Gesù mio, Louis” lo richiamò, perché sentirlo cantare e muoversi in quel modo gli stava mandando il cervello completamente in panne. Il ragazzo sorrise languido e giocherellò ancora con la camicia di Harry, lasciando scivolare fuori dalle asole alcuni bottoni di troppo. “Ti piace quello che vedi?” gli domandò, baciandogli il collo. Harry tirò la testa indietro per poterlo lasciar fare, ma Louis si tirò indietro e lo guardò. Avrebbe potuto strappargli di dosso quei pantaloni attillati – dannazione la sua erezione era fin troppo evidente – e cavalcarlo soddisfacendo ogni desiderio più erotico; ma non ci avrebbe provato nessun piacere. “Sì, vieni qui” lo richiamò, afferrandolo di scatto per le natiche, fino a portarselo addosso. Louis rise e gli si sedette a cavalcioni addosso, strofinandosi come un gattino in cerca di coccole. Finse di cavalcarlo, tirando indietro la testa, lasciandosi sollevare lentamente la vestaglia. Harry gli passò le mani sulle cosce, fino a stringergliele fra le dita e rubargli dei baci fugaci sulla mandibola. “Fammi sentire quanto ti piace” lo incitò, lasciando venir fuori la propria erezione da sotto il tessuto morbido e setoso della vestaglia. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e lo notò: la testa indietro, i capelli sparpagliati, un leggero luccichio sulla fronte per via del sudore, il suo corpo ad ondeggiargli contro. Harry si lasciò andare ad un gemito roco, lasciando finalmente scivolare verso terra quell'indumento inutile, godendosi appieno il suo corpo. Ne studiò ogni curva, toccandolo con due dita leggere, come a volerlo accarezzare. E cominciò ad ansimare furioso quando le sue natiche si mossero più velocemente contro la sua erezione, le sue mani si posizionarono sulle sue spalle per potersi muovere meglio e le sue labbra si schiusero per lasciarsi scappare dei sospiri. “Harry” lo richiamò, il ragazzo lo guardò muoversi eccitante, fino a che i loro occhi non si incontrarono creando una strana tensione. “Voglio fotterti” ma Louis scosse la testa, alzandosi e sfuggendo alle sue mani. “Scordatelo Louis, non mi lascerai ancora così” lo ammonì severo, gli occhi scuri per il piacere. Non si accorsero nemmeno della fine della musica tanto erano stati presi da quello strano spettacolo pornografico. “Mi piace farti perdere la pazienza” sorrise, recuperando un paio di boxer dall'angolo più remoto della stanza. Harry rimase a fissarlo, sentendo l'erezione esplodere nei pantaloni. Ma grugnì semplicemente, alzandosi furioso. “Il prossimo spettacolo si paga” gli fece un occhiolino candido ed Harry lo bloccò contro il muro, facendogli mordere le labbra divertito. Era incorreggibile, completamente folle. “Il prossimo a pagare sarà il tuo culo, stanne certo” gli morse con violenza un labbro e gli lasciò una pacca sulle natiche, scivolando via da quel posto. A Louis girò la testa per la minaccia velata in quella che era una promessa, poi si lasciò andare contro il muro, sospirando. Quel ragazzo era incredibilmente eccitante. Gli avrebbe fatto visita presto.

 

**

 

Louis non aveva mai provato a mettere piede dentro l'ufficio di suo padre più di due volte, semplicemente perché non era mai stato troppo interessato a quel mondo. Gli affari non facevano per lui, che – oltre a non capirci niente – adorava semplicemente divertirsi e mai prendersi delle responsabilità. Adorava infrangere le regole ed in quel posto parevano essercene fin troppe da rispettare. Era quasi noioso.

Era arrivato lì quella mattina con il solo scopo di vedere Harry lavorare, osservarlo da lontano come se fosse lui il capo. Ma aveva ben pensato di farsi una chiacchierata col suo vecchio, magari avrebbe ricominciato a trattarlo come un figlio anziché come un perfetto sconosciuto. Non aveva nemmeno idea dell'ultima volta che avevano parlato, non era per niente certo in realtà di averlo mai fatto. Gli mancava sua madre, una donna paziente e premurosa. Peccato che avesse deciso di abbandonare quel mondo ancor prima di impazzire ed essere lasciata da sola per giorni interi. Come succedeva spesso. Viveva con suo padre solo perché non voleva essere invadente in casa di un uomo che non aveva mai davvero conosciuto e poi, non era molto certo di voler dividere la stanza con altre tre figlie, per di più femmine. Aveva sperato davvero che quella sorta di allontanamento da parte della madre avrebbe portato i due a legare, ma non era mai successo e Louis continuava a provarci perdendo ogni giorno di più la speranza. Sbuffava e si lamentava come un bambino, ma soffriva davvero senza l'attenzione dell'uomo.

In ogni caso, suo padre era stato trattenuto ad un pranzo di lavoro ed aveva lasciato l'ufficio completamente scoperto. Esaminò i mobili costosi, le piante disposte come in uno schema, le vetrate perfettamente lucide che lasciavano una vista mozzafiato. Non era male come ambiente, peccato che fosse completamente spoglio. Nessun quadro alle pareti, niente foto sulla scrivania a voler lasciare intendere di avere un figlio, – quantomeno – librerie piene solo di documenti, la scrivania composta solo dal computer aziendale, un telefono comune ed un Iphone. Lo guardò, rendendosi immediatamente conto che fosse il telefono privato, utilizzato solo in casi di necessità per contattare i suoi segretari. Si morse le labbra quando notò il nome di Harry come primo contatto. E non poté trattenersi dal mandargli un messaggio. “Sei sempre così sexy mentre lavori?” inviò. Si alzò dalla scrivania per poter aprire appena una tendina ed osservare il ragazzino riccio – che prima non aveva trovato seduto al proprio posto – afferrare il cellulare con un sopracciglio sollevato all'inverosimile. Probabilmente doveva avergli dato tregua abbandonando il telefono in ufficio in favore del suo pranzo, perciò doveva essersi stranito nel trovarsi un messaggio, per di più che non comprendeva un ordine. Lo notò alzare lo sguardo fino ad osservare la porta dell'ufficio e poi riportarlo al telefono con fare confuso e leggermente nel panico. La ragazza al suo fianco pareva essersi fatta curiosa ai limiti del consentito. Venne comunque distratto per un attimo dal telefono a squillare, e lo vide rispondere, abbandonando i documenti ed il telefono che aveva tenuto fra le mani. “Mi piace guardarti mentre parli al telefono e ti tocchi i capelli in quel modo...” si morse le labbra ridacchiando all'invio del secondo messaggio, come un bambino. Si divertiva con poco, e vedere Harry così turbato era più divertente di qualsiasi altra cosa. E quando chiuse la telefonata tornò ad osservare il secondo messaggio, sbiancando. A quel punto lo vide semplicemente alzarsi e bussare timidamente alla porta. Louis si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia e con un “avanti” lo fece entrare. “Cristo, Louis!” lo rimproverò volendosi strappare i capelli. Dal bianco pallido passò al rosso fuoco e Louis rise del suo cambiamento d'umore. “Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a scuola?” lo rimproverò stizzito, chiudendosi la porta dell'ufficio alle spalle. Delle immagine oscene gli passarono per la testa come flash, ricordi delle sue parole vivide e fluenti a mostrargli scene di sesso violento dentro quel maledetto ufficio. Non poteva davvero farlo. Non poteva. “Ero venuto a farti visita ma a te non piacciono le mie visite” mise su un finto broncio, facendo avvicinare Harry fino ad aggirare la scrivania e portarsi di fronte a lui. “Non mi piacciono perché mi distrai” gli puntò addosso lo sguardo da padre severo, incrociando poi le braccia al petto, esattamente come avrebbe fatto Mark. Incredibile, bastavano pochi giorni in compagnia di quell'uomo per fare dei suoi dipendenti la sua immagine. “Non è colpa mia se sei sexy ed i miei occhi apprezzano. E comunque non stavo facendo niente...” finse, girando in tondo con la sedia, spostandosi sulle rotelle. Harry sospirò, arrendendosi immediatamente alla sua natura. Era impossibile ragionare con lui, gli sembrava di parlare con un bambino arrapato. “Ok Louis, che intenzioni hai?” grugnì, non era davvero infastidito di vederlo, ma le immagini del suo spettacolino erano ancora troppo vive nei suoi ricordi per non pensarci continuamente. “Mmh, nessuna” rise leggero “ma che ne dici se andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?” si leccò le labbra e gli fece un occhiolino. Harry gli piaceva, gli accendeva un fuoco dentro sconosciuto e desiderava poterlo avere per sé, gustarselo con la lingua e con gli occhi. Era un piacere estremo da guardare. “La mia pausa pranzo è già finita” fece esasperato, pregando dio e tutti i santi di vederlo andare via. “Ma dai, so benissimo i tuoi turni, vuoi o non vuoi passare un po' di tempo con LouBlurry?” si alzò e gli si avvicinò, tirandogli la cravatta, guardandolo con quel solito sguardo da predatore. Ci giocherellò, tirandolo sempre un po' più vicino. “Louis...” pronunciò il riccio, guardando la sua bocca sottile così terribilmente rosa ed invitante. “Harry...” fece allo stesso modo sfiorandogli le labbra. “Siamo fuori dal locale, qui puoi toccarmi quanto ti pare” sussurrò al suo orecchio, lasciandogli scivolare le mani sul petto, con lentezza, leccandosi le labbra. “Siamo nell'ufficio di tuo padre” si lamentò, poi mise su una faccia disperata facendolo ridere. “Oh Harry, non hai spirito d'avventura” giocò con lui, strattonandogli il colletto della camicia ed allentandogli il nodo della cravatta. Harry chiuse gli occhi quando le sue labbra gli finirono sul collo, saggiandone la pelle dolciastra. “Vieni o no?” fece alla fine, trascinandolo dalla cravatta. Harry sospirò affranto e gli scacciò via la mano, seguendolo come un perfetto idiota. Inutile discutere, quel bastardo aveva fin troppo fascino per provare a dirgli di no. Eleanor lo guardò da sotto i suoi occhiali chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo col figlio del capo, ma scosse la testa e la guardò male correndo verso gli ascensori.

Una volta chiuse le porte, Louis si sentì afferrare per le spalle e sbattuto contro la parete. Ansimò ed Harry lo guardò negli occhi esasperato. “Mi fai impazzire” disse ad occhi chiusi, contro la sua fronte. Louis gli accarezzò la mascella con due dita e poi con le labbra, tirandogli i capelli per sentire dei versi osceni venire fuori dalla sua bocca. “Lo so, anche tu” gli fece sapere, stringendogli una coscia in vita. Harry l'afferrò, scavandogli nella carne, baciandogli il collo con ferocia. Louis gemette e sbatté la testa contro la parete per l'eccitazione. Ma il suono dell'ascensore li fece staccare immediatamente. Louis rise forte e scappò via, lasciando Harry coi capelli scompigliati e la voglia matta di baciarlo. Seguì la sua silhouette, fino a salire in macchina. Si morse le labbra e pregò ancora di non finire per perdere la testa per quel ragazzo.

 

“Visto? Posso essere un ragazzo come tutti” gli fece un occhiolino e camminò – o meglio, saltellò – davanti alla figura di un Harry sorridente. Avevano lasciato la sua auto in un parcheggio privato e si erano avviati a piedi verso il ristorante che aveva prenotato ore prima, senza nemmeno chiedergli il permesso. In ogni caso era bastato poco per convincerlo ad andare, non era davvero un problema. “Sei un bambino” sbuffò, lasciandosi guidare da quei fianchi che attiravano il suo sguardo come una calamita. Sembravano morbidi ed Harry avrebbe voluto morderglieli, afferrarli fra le mani e impastarli a proprio piacimento. Si prese quel tempo per poterlo osservare al meglio: i capelli più corti sulla nuca, le spalle muscolose coperte da quel sottile strato di t-shirt, i suoi fianchi morbidi e insidiosi, le cosce toniche strette in un jeans scuro. Si soffermò ad osservare il suo culo, perfettamente tondo e sodo. Il jeans lasciava intravedere quanto fosse grande, fatto apposta per essere toccato e morso da lui stesso. Poi però si soffermò meglio a guardarlo, avvicinandosi di qualche passo per poter constatare quanto vedeva. “Louis?” lo richiamò, già mordendosi le labbra in cerca di sollievo. Il ragazzo si voltò consapevole, lo sguardo furbo e la lingua a leccarsi lentamente il labbro inferiore. Harry si trattenne dal saltargli addosso e mordergli quella bocca del peccato, facendolo suo dietro l'angolo. Desiderava farlo piangere e fargli pagare a caro prezzo tutte quelle provocazioni inflitte, subite passivamente. Il liscio si voltò nuovamente avanti, continuando a sculettare come al solito, facendolo avvicinare e bloccare in mezzo alla strada. Louis avvertì un suo braccio avvolgergli la vita, il palmo grande e aperto sul suo stomaco. Tese bene le orecchie, avvertendo la sua voce roca, le sue labbra sul lobo. Avvertì distrattamente il suo membro sulle natiche e per un solo attimo desiderò essere in una stanza, soli, per poterglisi strusciare contro ed eccitarlo solo con la forza del suo culo. “Non stai indossando la biancheria intima sotto, vero?” gli chiese in un sussurro, strattonandolo fino a far combaciare il suo petto alla sua schiena. Louis ridacchiò, ma si morse comunque le labbra per l'eccitazione. La sentì scorrere nelle vene e nella sua voce bassa, roca. Spinse i fianchi indietro, fino a scontrarsi col suo bacino, rendendo la situazione più complicata del previsto. Harry allora lo attirò più indietro e ringraziò il cielo che a quell'ora non passasse molta gente di lì. “Tu che dici? C'è o non c'è?” fece Louis, con le labbra incastrate sotto i denti, strusciandosi piano, impercettibile, contro il suo cavallo dei pantaloni. Harry gemette a quel punto, rendendosi conto che no, non aveva nulla sotto e che quel pensiero lo stesse mandando in fiamme. A quel punto gli poggiò rude le mani sui fianchi e strinse la sua carne, leccandogli appena sotto l'orecchio. “Smettila di fare la puttana” bisbigliò, così piano da fargli sentire persino il fiato dentro all'orecchio. Louis rabbrividì e si lasciò andare con la testa contro la sua spalla. Gli lasciò un bacio delicato sulla cute, sulla tempia, le sue mani gli carezzarono i fianchi e poi il collo. Louis rimase immobile, completamente asservito alle sue carezze sensuali. “Perché non hai nulla sotto? Si nota benissimo” chiese Harry, con uno scatto di gelosia acuta. Continuò a far scivolare giù le sue mani, fino a sfiorargli anche le cosce, frementi, vogliose solo di aprirsi per lui. “Sei forse geloso?” domandò ridacchiando, chiudendo gli occhi, poggiandogli una mano sulla nuca desideroso di sentire ancora la sua bocca addosso. “Mi spoglio quasi ogni notte di fronte a una centinaio di persone... e non metto mai nulla sotto ai jeans, tesoro. E' più eccitante, le persone mi guardano affamate” continuò a provocarlo, con la voce sottile e bassa. Harry sentì quel suono giungergli alle orecchie come uno dei più belli, da godersi completamente in una stanza da letto e non per strada. Ma la gelosia si fece nuovamente presente, perché quel corpo tutto curve era suo, lo desiderava completamente suo. E se lo strinse addosso, facendolo poi volteggiare fra le sue braccia, fino a sbatterlo contro il muro più vicino. Qualcuno passò di lì guardandoli con disgusto, ma non se ne curarono affatto. “Lo senti cosa mi fai? Louis, lo senti?” per esprimere ancora meglio il concetto, spinse i fianchi in avanti fino a dar vita ad una frizione fra le loro nascenti erezioni. Louis sorrise con il labbro fra i denti e sospirò di piacere, cercando di non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito da porno star. “Sì, ma adesso ho fame” lo prese in giro, sfuggendogli da sotto le braccia. Harry lo guardò scivolargli via come se nulla fosse, granelli di sabbia fra le dita. Schiuse le labbra, perché ancora una volta, Louis lo stava prendendo in giro senza nemmeno preoccuparsi delle conseguenze che ben presto avrebbe affrontato. Gli si avvicinò velocemente, sussurrandogli all'orecchio un “giuro Louis, piangerai come un bambino quando ti scoperò” che suonava più come una minaccia che una promessa. Louis deglutì e sentì l'eccitazione. Gli parve persino di avvertire la propria erezione agitarsi sotto al jeans, ma cercò di nascondersi, ridendo e correndo fino al ristorante. E fu felice di scorgere l'insegna da lontano, sorridendogli allegramente. “Siamo arrivati” e senza aggiungere altro, gli afferrò la mano ed intrecciò le loro dita. Harry guardò confuso quel groviglio e si sentì bene.

 

Louis lo guardò e intrecciò le proprie mani, portandole poi sotto al mento, poggiandosi sul tavolo per poterlo guardare meglio. Era bello Harry, con quei capelli lasciasti sulle spalle in morbidi ricci, la cravatta allentata e la giacca nera spiegazzata per i movimenti che li avevano intrattenuti poco prima. “Mmh Harry, allora?” fece, guardandolo negli occhi con i suoi azzurri e accesi. Harry non poté fare a meno che guardarlo a sua volta, completamente ammaliato da quella figura così esuberante. “Allora cosa?” gli domandò, non recependo esattamente il messaggio nascosto nel suo sguardo. Si versò del vino nel calice, assaporandolo sotto al suo sguardo e Louis notò come le sue labbra già rosse si fossero appena tinte ancor di più, apparendo fin troppo invitanti. “Come va... qui?” inizialmente non riuscì a capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma avvertì il suo piede strusciarsi contro la caviglia, fino a risalire verso il centro del problema. La punta della sua scarpa gli sfiorò il cavallo dei pantaloni ed Harry sussultò, ingurgitando del vino fino a strozzarsi. “Cristo Louis, smettila” lo ammonì scuro in volto. Ma la sua espressione lo fece ridere, così tanto da attirare l'attenzione sul suo corpo da un paio di coppiette agli altri tavoli. Harry lo guardò male e tutto seccato gli scostò malamente il piede, fino a farlo tornare alla sua normale posizione. Louis continuò a ridere. “Non imbarazzarti, tesoro” ed alzò il bicchiere per poter inscenare un brindisi ma a cui Harry non partecipò, terribilmente eccitato dalla situazione. Louis gli fece un sorriso così splendente da rimanerne accecato. “Perché siamo qui? Intendo, veramente” domandò cercando di cambiare argomento. Di certo non gli faceva bene pensare ad un Louis completamente nudo a ballare sensuale sul tavolo, facendogli conoscere ogni più piccola parte del suo corpo. Iniziava a non sopportare più quell'astinenza forzata. “Non sei felice di passare del tempo con me, Mr. Styles?” lo prese in giro, per poi afferrare al volo una tartina dal piatto appena poggiato dal cameriere. Harry lo ringraziò ed andò via immediatamente. Il riccio si chiese come facesse Louis ad avere tutto quel rispetto – nonostante non lo meritasse affatto – ed avere quell'atteggiamento da ragazzino immaturo. Doveva essere il suo cognome, probabilmente. “Non se hai un secondo fine” gli puntò addosso una forchetta, riportando l'attenzione al proprio piatto, cercando di gustarsi la qualsiasi cosa fosse. Notò il sorrisetto compiaciuto dell'altro, ma lo lasciò stare, si limitò a sbuffare stanco. Era impossibile avere a che fare con quel ragazzo per più di qualche minuto, non era capace di rimanere serio o di affrontare una situazione senza tirare fuori battutine a sfondo sessuale o passare direttamente al dunque. “Vuoi assaggiare?” sorrise il liscio, porgendogli la forchetta. Harry non notò altro che genuina allegria nel suo sguardo, perciò aprì la bocca senza nemmeno rendersene conto e si lasciò imboccare. Le sue papille gustative fecero festa e si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi lasciandosi andare ad un verso d'apprezzamento. “Buono vero?” domandò ed il riccio annuì semplicemente, continuando a mangiucchiare quell'antipasto fin troppo ricco. “Comunque Harry” riprese poco dopo, mettendo via solo per un secondo quel sorriso sbarazzino in favore di un volto più serio – per quanto possibile. “Siamo qui perché mi piaci, e piaci anche al mio amico laggiù – molto – quindi non meravigliarti. Volevo stare con te e guardarti mentre avvolgi le labbra, quelle splendide labbra, attorno alle posate e al cibo per poi fantasticarci la notte” disse senza vergogna. Harry rimase leggermente scioccato. Era un ragazzino davvero impudente, senza peli sulla lingua e- dannazione, lo metteva in imbarazzo. Non gli era mai successo probabilmente, ma arrossì di fronte a quella verità. Il sorriso di Louis riapparve sulle sue labbra ed arricciò il naso, guardandogli la bocca. Harry lo notò soffermarsi per l'appunto su esse e poi leccarsi le proprie, come a volergli far notare quanto fossero invitanti e belle. “Perché sei così?” sbuffò esasperato, nascondendo il rossore sulle guance portandosi alla bocca una tartina ed un sorso di vino. Non poteva crederci, quello stronzo provocatore continuava a sorprenderlo. “Così come?” domandò con un sorriso innocente, mentre sotto al tavolo i suoi piedi cominciarono ad avanzare. Gli intrappolò una caviglia fra le proprie ed Harry provò a liberarsi, ma senza risultato. Rise della sua faccia, e gli accarezzò il polpaccio con dolcezza. “Non ti piace?” domandò alludendo al piedino ed Harry sbuffò dal naso, quasi come un toro. Louis lo trovò terribilmente sexy. “Così- così... Louis” si arrese alla fine, trovando eccitante quel gioco di piedi sotto a tavolino, nascosto agli occhi di tutti. E si accarezzarono silenziosi per un po', mentre i loro occhi si incontravano liquidi. Louis riuscì addirittura a far risalire un po' il pantalone a forza di sfregare, strusciandogli la scarpa sulla pelle tesa. Il riccio tirava dei sospiri di tanto in tanto, desiderando semplicemente gettarsi sotto al tavolo e slacciargli i jeans, per potergli almeno toccare l'erezione. “Sai cosa pensavo?” domandò e come se fossero sulla stessa lunghezza di pensiero, si poggiò le mani ai lati della bocca per non farsi sentire da nessuno a parte Harry e sussurrò “che vorrei farti un pompino sotto al tavolo”. Harry cominciò a tossire e a sentire al centro dello stomaco l'eccitazione accumularsi, il suo membro risvegliarsi dal torpore momentaneo. Il pensiero che quel ragazzo gli facesse un pompino sotto al tavolo, mentre delle persone stavano mangiando ai loro lati gli fuse il cervello. Fu il riccio quella volta a stringergli i piedi fra i suoi, mordendosi violentemente il labbro per trattenersi dal gemere a quelle immagini così schifosamente eccitanti che aveva nella testa. Immaginò le sue labbra sottili gonfiarsi e divenire più rosse per lo sforzo, le guance arrossarsi ed i suoni osceni venire fuori dalla sua gola contratta per il movimento. A Louis scappò un singulto dalla gola quando sentì il piede di Harry premergli la suola contro l'erezione, come se il gioco fosse passato nelle sue mani. E si eccitò come un ragazzino nell'osservare la sua reazione chiaramente stampata in volto. “Vuoi andare via di qui?” sussurrò, contro ogni logica. Harry riportò i suoi occhi sul suo viso e cadde nuovamente sulla terra, come se si fosse perso nei suoi pensiero per un tempo infinito. “Devo tornare in ufficio” si strozzò con le sue stesse parole e si rimise in posizione corretta, le spalle dritte e rigide contro lo schienale morbido,. “Ok, ti accompagno” Louis gli fece un sorrisetto e pagò per quel misero pranzo, che non avevano nemmeno consumato veramente, tirandoselo dietro. “Sai che non mi hai ancora baciato?” mugolò Louis, mentre se lo trascinava per la strada dalla cravatta, come se fosse il suo giocattolo. Allora Harry piantò i talloni al suolo e lo afferrò per un polso, trascinandoselo al petto. Si ritrovarono nei pressi del parcheggio, nascosti ad occhi estranei grazie ad una rientranza al muro, ed entrambi fremettero. “Vuoi essere baciato?” domandò allora, afferrandogli le natiche, strizzandogliele per potergli far sentire la fremente voglia di farlo. Louis lo guardò lussurioso per poi poggiargli una mano sulla guancia e farla scivolare lenta, cadenzata, verso il collo. “Forse...” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, lasciandogli un leggero bacio ai lati della bocca. Harry chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, desiderandolo come mai niente e nessuno prima di allora. “Ci stai mettendo troppo” si lamentò il più piccolo, sbuffando annoiato alla concentrazione del riccio. Alla fine cedette e avviluppò il suo labbro inferiore, succhiandolo. Si ritrovarono a leccarsi la lingua, il palato caldo ed accogliente. Entrambi gemettero per la sensazione di piacere che provarono grazie a quel bacio tutto denti e lingua, la saliva a scorrergli ai lati delle labbra e ad imbrattargli il mento. Sembravano due affamati e non se ne vergognarono affatto, terribilmente eccitati per la situazione. “Baci così bene da farmi eccitare” lo lodò Louis, facendogli sentire l'erezione ormai formata nel jeans. Il pensiero che non avesse nulla sotto tornò a farsi presente nella sua mente e le sue mani toccarono quelle natiche sode cercando di non cedere alla voglia di infilarle sotto e strappargli via tutto per poi fotterselo come meritava. Louis gli leccò le labbra e se lo trascinò fino in macchina, lasciandolo guidare; lui non ne aveva più voglia. Harry mise in moto e lo guardò languido, si diressero verso l'ufficio. Ma si ritrovò a gemere quando si accorse della mano di Louis a vagargli dal ginocchio alla coscia, fino a fermarsi sul suo membro. “No” lo ammonì, ma lo massaggiò e premette il palmo contro facendolo gemere a labbra strette. “Te lo farei qui il pompino, ma stai guidando e vorrei arrivare vivo in ufficio” gli fece l'occhiolino prima di voltarsi a guardare la strada e mantenere la mano sul suo ginocchio. Harry non si oppose e guidò con il fiato in gola. Non era certo di poter sopravvivere a quella giornata senza sfogarsi. Guardò Louis e sospirò; era un caso perso.

 

Quando Harry prese posizione alla scrivania cercò di guardarsi allo specchio che teneva sempre nel secondo cassetto, osservando come i suoi capelli e le sue labbra fossero gonfie. Tutto merito di Louis, ovviamente, che in ascensore gli era saltato addosso, baciandolo ed avvolgendogli le gambe in vita. E ringraziò ogni santo possibile per l'assenza di Eleanor alla scrivania – sperava con tutto se stesso che avesse il giorno libero, non ricordava nemmeno che giorno fosse a dire il vero – o non sarebbe uscito mai più vivo dal suo continuo spettegolare. Era certo che, se fosse stata lì, una strana voce avrebbe cominciato a circolare per l'intero edificio, perché la presenza di Louis lì pareva un vero e proprio evento. “Perché sei ancora qui?” domandò allora, osservando qualcosa sul suo computer. Aveva delle fotocopie da fare, perciò si alzò facendo strisciare la sedia al pavimento e guardò Louis come a volergli dire di spostarsi. “Perché voglio stare qui” rispose alzando le spalle, sorridendo con quel solito fare da bambino capriccioso. Harry non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi il perché gli piacesse tanto un soggetto del genere. Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, scansandolo per poter finire una delle sue tante commissioni. Louis lo seguì trotterellando, osservando tutto ciò che faceva. Era completamente ammaliato dalle sue grandi mani, ed il pensiero di averle addosso gli fece mordere le labbra. Se ne restò in un angolo della stanza, le spalle poggiate contro il muro, a guardarlo lavorare a quelle che a lui sembravano cose del tutto superflue, inutili. Suo padre era davvero un gran rompipalle delle volte. “Tra un po' tornerà tuo padre” lo informò Harry a quel punto, sentendosi fin troppo osservato. Ed i suoi occhi azzurri, così liquidi e pieni di malizia, non aiutavano nella concentrazione. Desiderava baciarlo ancora, e prenderselo sopra quella fotocopiatrice fino a farla inceppare. “Cosa ti ha chiesto di fare? Oltre a seguire i miei spostamenti” a quel punto il più piccolo si avvicinò ed Harry trattenne il respiro poiché quel maledetti pantaloni gli diedero a vedere fin troppo bene il suo membro costretto in quel tessuto. “Vuole che ti tenga fuori dagli scandali” confessò, ammaliato completamente dai suoi occhi azzurri. In quel momento pareva una sirena, col suo canto delicato ed ingannatore, ad attrarlo a sé. Louis sorrise, alla fine gli si pose di fronte, fra la fotocopiatrice ed il suo corpo, tenendosi saldamente ad essa per non cadere. “Quindi gli ha detto che di notte mi spoglio come una puttanella?” si portò un dito alla bocca e lo mordicchiò divertito, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto del riccio. Il respiro di Harry accelerò non appena i loro membri vennero a contatto, fu impercettibile ma bastò per far sospirare entrambi di frustrazione. “Sì” rispose alla sua domanda senza nemmeno accorgersene e rimase immobile, fino a che non notò il più piccolo sbuffare e poi scostarsi portandosi le mani ai capelli. Pareva improvvisamente scuro in volto, un piccolo broncio si fece presente sulle labbra. “Che stronzo, chiede a te pur di non parlarmi” schioccò la lingua infastidito e si allontanò per poter gettare lo sguardo sulla Londra oltre la vetrata. A quel punto Harry non pensò più nemmeno alla patetica erezione costante nelle sue mutande e si avvicinò a quel ragazzino, che pareva parecchio turbato. “Stai cercando di attirare la sua attenzione? E' per questo che ti spogli?” domandò scettico, come se fosse una cosa assurda. Era da immaturi fare una cosa del genere per ottenere delle attenzioni; ma a lui piaceva farlo, togliersi di dosso i vestiti per compiacere la vita di qualcuno, ragionò Harry. “Ho iniziato per questo e sono finito per amare quello che faccio” disse. Sembravano ormai essersi allontanati da tutta quell'eccitazione di prima, avvicinandosi di più a delle confessioni cuore a cuore come se fossero migliori amici da una vita. “Tuo padre sembra essere preoccupato” fece allora Harry, guardandolo da lontano con delle carte fra le mani. Alla fine si appostò nuovamente alla sua scrivania e notò la strana desolazione. Parevano essere improvvisamente tutti; poi ricordò che la maggio parte dei dipendenti dovesse essere a pranzo con il Signor Tomlinson. “Mio padre è preoccupato per l'azienda. Tiene solo alla facciata non a me, desidera vederla sempre pulita. Nessuno scandalo” sbuffò e si sedette sulla scrivania di Harry, mettendo su un'espressione per la prima volta seria. Ed Harry lo trovò adorabile, tenero; per una volta pensò che avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo, non solo desiderarlo su un letto. “Ed è quello che invece tu vuoi fare, vero? Far scoppiare uno scandalo”. A quel punto Louis si voltò e, piccolo com'era, incrociò le gambe sulla scrivania. Sembrava un bambino in punizione, con quel visetto pulito ma terribilmente infimo. “Nemmeno il fatto che io mi spogli pare smuoverlo, lo detesto” grugnì. Ma non ebbero comunque il tempo di parlare ancora perché il solito ding dell'ascensore lo fece saltare. Furioso com'era non aveva nemmeno voglia di vederlo, perciò con un “fammi spazio lì sotto” si gettò fra le gambe di Harry. Il riccio trattenne un sospiro e si ritrovò Louis sotto la scrivania, con le mani calde sulle cosce già tese. “Che diavolo stai facendo!?” domandò strozzandosi, sentendolo ridacchiare divertito. Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia quando notò Mark Tomlinson in fondo al corridoio, con dietro un paio di dipendenti. “Salve” lo salutò quando gli si fermò davanti. Louis da sotto, inizialmente rimase in ascolto, come se potesse scorgere qualcosa di interessante ma alla fine poggiò le mani sulle caviglie di Harry. Il ragazzo provò a dargli un calcio per farlo smettere, ed il sorriso nervoso sul volto fece accigliare il suo capo. “Tutto bene, Harry? Ti vedo pallido, siediti” e come un deficiente, si sedette, obbedendogli. Quello fu quasi un errore, perché Louis gli fece scivolare le mani dalle caviglie alle cosce, soffermandosi sui suoi pantaloni stretti appena sotto al bottone. “S-sì” balbettò, facendosi guardare con ancora più confusione. Louis gli sbottonò il pantalone e si trattenne dallo sbuffare alla vista dei boxer neri. Insomma, era comodo anche per quello non mettere nulla! Ma non si lasciò abbattere, le sue dita scivolarono lente sulla sua pelle, fino ad incappare nella sua peluria a sparire dentro le mutande. Harry sgranò gli occhi e deglutì, trattenendosi dall'ansimare. Ma gli scappò uno strano verso dalla bocca quando Louis gli infilò una mano dentro, per potergli tirare fuori l'erezione. Pregò Dio che il signor Tomlinson andasse via, era certo di non poter resistere ancora per molto a quel supplizio senza sospirare pesantemente. “Hai novità? Che intenzioni ha quello sciagurato?” brutte, orribili, terribili intenzioni, avrebbe voluto urlargli in faccia ma si trattenne. Qualcuno in realtà gli voleva davvero molto male, perché il suo capo rimase lì impalato in cerca di risposte e non pareva avere nessuna intenzione di spostarsi. E doveva essere una cosa di famiglia vista la situazione. Louis gli schiacciò il naso contro il pube e gli lasciò qualche bacio umido sulla punta, facendolo fremere. Con una mano provò ad allontanarlo ma non bastò a farlo desistere; come lo stronzo che era, continuò a toccarlo e a giocherellare senza nessun problema con il suo cazzo. Come se non ci fosse suo padre sopra la sua fottuta testa. Un passo falso, un gemito, e tutto sarebbe andato a puttane. Probabilmente avrebbe perso il lavoro e si sarebbe preso persino una denuncia per atti osceni. Louis rispose alla domanda di suo padre succhiandogli la punta, inglobando la sua erezione, leccandogli la vena sporgente. Harry trattenne il fiato e strinse istintivamente la mano fra i suoi capelli, non riuscendo più a capire neppure se stesso. Non sapeva se spingerlo via o affondargli il viso ancora più giù. “Non- non-” si interruppe non riuscendo a parlare. “Mi scusi, adesso passa” provò, chiudendo gli occhi, portandosi la mano libera alla tempia fingendo un gran mal di testa. “Va bene Styles, quando ti senti meglio raggiungimi in ufficio. E prendi dell'acqua e zucchero, pare che la tua pressione si sia abbassata” scosse la testa, probabilmente confuso e gli diede le spalle. Harry riuscì a dire solo un “grazie” sospirato fra i denti prima di abbassare lo sguardo fra le sue gambe. Louis glielo stava succhiando forte, fino ad incavare le guance, facendogli mordere le labbra per non urlare o gemere. “Louis” lo richiamò. Il bastardo sollevò lo sguardo lucido su di lui, lasciandogli l'erezione con un suono osceno. “Finalmente è andato via, iniziava ad annoiarmi” mormorò. Harry gli guardò la bocca lucida e gonfia, esattamente come l'aveva immaginata, sospirando di piacere nel vedergli anche le guance arrossate ed i capelli scompigliati per colpa sua. E non gli lasciò più nemmeno il tempo di pensare, semplicemente tornò a leccarlo, succhiandogli i testicoli e poi risalendo. Harry, a quel punto, si accasciò contro la sedia e lo accarezzò, spalancando le cosce per quanto possibile. Si abbandonò ad un leggero gemito, trattenuto a stento e lo guardò. Vederlo fra le sue gambe glielo fece diventare ancora più duro e svettante nelle sue fauci calde. E Louis mise su un leggero sorriso, facendogli sentire lo scroscio della lingua, la saliva a colargli sul mento con oscenità. “Oh mio Dio, non fermarti” lo pregò, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sulla nuca, spingendolo contro il suo pube. Louis guaì quando lo prese fino a toccargli la gola, strozzandosi. Un conato di vomito lo fece staccare, con riluttanza, asciugandosi le labbra col dorso della mano. “Piano, faccio io” lo rimproverò, tornando a succhiargli la cappella. Il riccio chiuse gli occhi e tirò indietro la testa, godendosi la sensazionale bocca del piccolo stripper. Ci sapeva davvero fare con quelle labbra sottili e quella lingua ruvida, ed il pensiero gli fece inarcare la schiena. Lo sentiva in ogni parte del corpo, come se in realtà le sue mani fossero ovunque e non strette sulle cosce coperte. Avrebbe voluto essere nudo, strappargli di dosso ogni indumento e sbatterlo sul letto, facendolo urlare. “Sei bravissimo” gli sussurrò senza fiato, le mani libere a voler stringere qualcosa. Louis a quel punto pompò più forte, consapevole del suo imminente orgasmo. Lo capì quando delle gocce salate gli colpirono la lingua ed i suoi ansimi si fecero più forti. “Louis non-” ma venne interrotto con un risucchio. Louis desiderava che gli venisse in bocca, non avrebbe voluto altrimenti. Perciò lo istigò, toccandogli i testicoli e massaggiandogli la parte in cui la sua bocca non riusciva ad arrivare, portandolo in paradiso. Rovesciò gli occhi e si riverso dentro la sua bocca in schizzi caldi, che Louis ingoiò senza pensarci. Lo aiutò nell'orgasmo, facendogli sentire la lingua, roteando sulla punta sensibile. Il segretario era senza fiato, completamente devastato dall'orgasmo più intenso della sua vita, per di più sul posto di lavoro. “Sei splendido... vorrei uhm-” ma fu interrotto da un messaggio sull'iphone privato. Louis sbuffò, consapevole che fosse suo padre. Ma Harry parve non voler dar retta al trillo sulla scrivania, concentrandosi a respirare, recuperando un po' di dignità andata perduta. “Vuoi essere licenziato?” lo prese in giro Louis, dandogli uno schiaffo sulla coscia per riportarlo sulla Terra. Come se si fosse appena svegliato da un sogno, Harry guardò prima Louis fra le sue cosce, il telefono sulla scrivania ed infine la porta dell'ufficio di suo padre. Avrebbe potuto vederlo se solo avesse voluto, e maledizione! “Porca miseria” sbottò, cercando di darsi una sistemata. Louis rise, rialzandosi da là sotto, con il suo pacco ben gonfio. Harry gli gettò solo un'occhiata prima di leggere il messaggio. Senza aggiungere nulla, si diede una sistemata veloce e scappò nell'ufficio del suo capo. Louis si leccò le labbra, passandosi due dita ai lati per rimuovere ogni residuo del ragazzo di dosso per poi andarsene. Era soddisfatto, nonostante la sua erezione pulsante – a cui avrebbe ben presto pensato da sé – perché la faccia di Harry era il suo premio. Il suo primo premio.

 

**

 

Continuò a toccarsi i capelli, le dita intricate fra essi e a scivolare lente sul petto. Aveva già fatto volare dal piccolo palchetto il crop top con su scritto il suo nome da stripper a grandi lettere. Guardò verso il basso, accorgendosi della moltitudine di persone accerchiate attorno alle scale a chiocciola ad osservarlo mentre si strusciava contro la ringhiera metallica.

E come un richiamo, si voltò verso l'ingresso, scorgendo la testa riccia del suo Harry camminare leggermente confuso e nervoso. Sorrise a se stesso e si morse le labbra istintivamente. I pantaloni di pelle che aveva addosso vennero strappati con un brusco movimento, ancheggiando solo per un paio di secondi, attendendo il suo arrivo. Si guardò attorno spaesato quando non lo vide sul solito palchetto, perciò fu solo allora che Louis lanciò di sotto il pantalone, affacciandosi con i gomiti sulla ringhiera – lasciando osservare il suo sedere tondo a chiunque ne avesse la possibilità dalla parte opposta. Harry sollevò di scatto lo sguardo verso le scale a chiocciola, vedendo finalmente la figura di Louis eccitata e contenta del suo arrivo. Gli mandò un bacio volante e ballò senza riuscire a smettere, quella canzone gli dava una carica pazzesca. Harry sollevò una mano leggermente nervoso, appollaiandosi come al solito alla postazione bar. Ordinò qualcosa di più forte, lasciando carta bianca a quel barman che diventava ogni sempre più insistete. Era già difficile gestire Louis, gli bastava e gli avanzava. In ogni caso, la sua attenzione fu tutta per Louis, che da quella altezza non troppo esagerata gli regalò uno spettacolo terribilmente erotico. Lo guardò toccarsi con foga ogni parte possibile del petto, le spalle a flettersi ad ogni movimento, le labbra schiuse. Avrebbe voluto metterci le dita nella sua bocca, lasciarsele succhiare solo per vederlo muovere quelle sottili labbra con fare fin troppo passionale. Era un concentrato puro di sesso e non era più molto certo di riuscire a reggere a quella tensione. Il modo provocatorio con cui mosse i fianchi gli fece desiderare di essere soli. Iniziava ad essere infastidito da tutti quegli occhi addosso, quelle lingue a leccarsi le labbra come se fossero pronti a divorarlo e ad assaggiarlo come un bignè. Grugnì e distolse lo sguardo quando mostrò le natiche, scuotendo i fianchi come una prostituta. Chiuse gli occhi e mandò giù tutto il drink prima di ritornare a fissarlo.

Louis scivolò lento sulle scale, rivoltandosi sulla ringhiera, scivolando lento e sensuale contro il ferro freddo che cominciò a riempirgli la pelle di brividi. E tirò la testa indietro aprendo le braccia contro di essa, rovesciando gli occhi a labbra aperte. Sentì lo sguardo di Harry pungergli il corpo, come se fosse spilli appuntiti contro la carne. Si piegò sulle ginocchia piano, a ritmo della canzone, continuando a scivolare verso il basso, fino a stendersi sui primi tre gradini. Ed Harry rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta, era certo di non aver mai visto uno spettacolo così soft e pornografico allo stesso tempo. Le sue mani volarono sopra la sua testa, sfiorando gli scalini per poi scivolare dal suo busto alle cosce. Le spalancò di scatto, lasciando a vedere uno spettatolo unico a chiunque fosse di fronte. Harry si alzò di scatto, come una molla, incapace di capire realmente la motivazione. E si avvicinò a grandi passi di fronte ad essa, osservando il gioco di luci – blu e rosse – contro la sua pelle chiara. Ci fu un solo momento di quiete, poi nella sua testa fu il caos. Vederlo steso in quel modo, a gambe aperte, con quel sorriso da perfetto bastardo gli fece muovere numerosi passi avanti, fino a trovarsi sulla scala. Un body-guard lo fermò, mettendogli le mani sul petto, per poi respingerlo intimandolo a stare indietro. La gola di Harry pareva essersi fatta ormai riarsa e più lo guardava strofinarsi in quel modo più la sua voglia di scoparselo aumentava a dismisura. Ma fu proprio Louis a fargli un gesto con un dito, richiamandolo a sé, come se fosse una sirena. Ed Harry fece notare all'energumeno che la sua presenza fosse perfettamente gradita là sopra. Quando finalmente ebbe via libera, volò sugli scali, raggiungendolo. “Ciao tesoro” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, rimettendosi sui proprio piedi, ballandogli attorno. Erano una fortuna quei gradini più larghi del normale o non sarebbe stato capace di mettere su una roba del genere. “Hai finito?” lo rimproverò teso Harry, il naso arricciato e le labbra strette in una linea arrabbiata. “Di fare cosa?” gli domandò allora ridacchiando, come un perfetto ragazzino idiota consapevole di essere bello e di avere un certo fascino sulle persone. E si ritrovò a sospirare pesantemente quando le sue mani gli corsero sulle spalle, scivolando lente sulla schiena per poi ritornare su. “Di provocarmi” lo apostrofò, seguendo il movimento, ritrovandosi le sue dita piccole e calde, delicate, sulla faccia. Lo lasciò giocare, si lasciò toccare in quel modo, fino a che non gli forzò le labbra con due dita. Harry si oppose comunque, perché non aveva voglia di dare spettacolo. “Sto solo facendo il mio lavoro” lo derise, passandogli una mano sul culo, schiaffeggiandolo subito dopo. Si avvicinò a lui e gli si strusciò sul cazzo, come se fosse un palo da lapdance. Harry credette di morire e senza pensarci più di qualche attimo gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi assecondando la sua danza ma senza muoversi davvero. “Come mai sei così nervoso?” gli urlò da sopra la musica. Il riccio sbuffò e solo allora si ritrovò un paio di occhi azzurri addosso. Trattenne il respiro e Louis sorrise alla sua reazione, consapevole di averlo incantato in ogni modo possibile. “Dobbiamo parlare” chiuse gli occhi e gemette alla risatina di Louis, così terribilmente fastidiosa ed invitante. Lo odiava, era certo di detestarlo come mai nella vita aveva fatto. Ma lo eccitava, lo faceva impazzire, lo rivoltava come una trottola. “E di cosa vuoi parlare?” chiese inclinando il capo, facendogli un giro attorno. “Ah! A proposito, complimenti” gli fece un occhiolino e si morse le labbra, sorridendogli con evidente soddisfazione. “Per cosa?” gli urlò di rimando, cercando di farsi sentire. La musica era appena cambiata e pareva essersi fatta più forte e fastidiosa. Solo in quel momento si accorse delle urla eccitate proveniente dal basso e degli incoraggiamenti da parte della popolazione femminile a muoversi assieme a LouBlurry. “Hai un cazzo meraviglioso, grande... Mmmh” mormorò contro il suo orecchio, mordendogli il lobo. Harry gli tirò istintivamente i capelli a quelle lodi. Il ricordo di ciò che avevano fatto in ufficio tornò più presente che mai, eccitandolo all'inverosimile. “Era di questo che volevo parlarti, non fare mai più una cosa simile” lo ammonì, spintonando i fianchi in avanti, avvertendo le loro erezioni fremere al gesto. “E comunque grazie, lo so” un occhiolino spontaneo e divertito venne fuori, facendolo ridere. Iniziava già a comportarsi come Louis, assurdo. La sua influenza era terribilmente negativa. “Modesto! Mi piaci, sei più sexy” gli ballò ancora attorno prima di scivolare giù di un gradino e tirarselo dietro dal colletto della camicia che aveva addosso, facendolo quasi strozzare per l'improvviso movimento. Harry lo lasciò fare ancora una volta perché pareva totalmente impossibile dir di no a quel ragazzo e alle sue maniere rudi e terribilmente sexy di fare. “Comunque, tra un po' è Halloween” iniziò, sorridendo proprio come un bambino. Harry sbuffò incredulo, perché non poteva seriamente ancora pensare a quella festività. “Non posso liberarmi quella sera, ma diamo una festa davvero interessante qui. Perché non ti unisci, vedrai, ti farò divertire” gli promise, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, per poi calarsi verso il basso sensuale. Allargò le gambe fino a ritrovarsi la sua figura in mezzo, ancora mezzo stordito dalla richiesta e – come se non bastasse – dal suo corpo sexy e provocatorio. “Non sono interessato” un grido lasciò la sua gola proprio quando Louis gli poggiò una guancia sulla coscia, poggiando il naso sulla patta dei pantaloni per poi lasciargli scivolare le mani ai lati delle gambe. Imprecò mentalmente e trattenne a stento un gemito represso da fin troppo tempo, concentrandosi. Chiuse gli occhi e finse di non sentire per niente la sua bocca aprirsi ed il suo respiro filtrare tramite il tessuto leggero dello skinny. Finse di non sentire assolutamente le sue mani scivolare sotto la camicia larga, le sue mani non gli stavano toccando davvero la pelle tatuata appena sopra l'elastico dei boxer. No, non davvero. Non stava davvero succedendo. Eppure, quando aprì gli occhi ed il frastuono delle urla eccitate lo travolse, si rese conto che in realtà Louis era proprio fra le sue gambe e gli stava sbottonando il jeans. “Non essere noioso” gli mimò con le labbra, leccandosele come a pregustarsi le idee nella sua mente. E sentì chiaramente il tessuto dei suoi skinny scivolare sotto i fianchi, a metà coscia. E solo quando Louis gli leccò la pelle calda e tesa, i muscoli in tensioni della coscia, che venne riscosso. Sbatté le palpebre e si ritirò tutto su, cercando di non imbarazzarsi troppo per lo spettacolino gratuito che avevano appena messo su. Si indignò così tanto da sbuffare come un toro e partire alla volta dell'uscita. Ma Louis lo afferrò per un polso e se lo strinse forte al petto, leccandogli un labbro con fare quasi distratto. “Promettimi che ci sarai” glielo morse come a volergli far capire che la sua presenza fosse molto più che desiderata e che quella notte sarebbe stata fantastica. “Il solito orario, non lasciarmi da solo mio bel segretario sexy” ed Harry si voltò comunque, ancora con le guance in fiamme ed una erezione da soddisfare. L'ultima cosa che sentì prima di mettere piedi fuori da quel posto e prendere coscienza della serata, fu la pacca sul culo e la strizzatina audace sopra da parte di Louis. Poi fu il delirio più totale.

 

**

 

Era rimasto ore intere davanti allo specchio, probabilmente era stato Niall a contargliele, a fissarsi come se fosse un mostro. E in effetti, non aveva poi del tutto torto. Aveva indossato una camicia bianca con colletto in broccato con un gilet nero e dei pantaloni scuri, il tutto reso ancor migliore dal mantello e dal colore pallido del viso. I suoi capelli erano finiti tutti indietro, ingellati alla perfezione davanti e chiusi in un codino dietro. Il suo costume da vampiro era davvero bello e realistico, ma la sua faccia bianca – colorata da Niall – era davvero orribile da guardare, con quei due cerchi neri sotto gli occhi e le labbra rosso sangue. “Gesù Harry, è una festa di Halloween non un galà!” lo rimproverò il biondo, già perfetto nel suo vestito da cadavere, dandogli uno scappellotto leggero sulla nuca, facendolo indignare. Alla fine il riccio sospirò e smise di pensarci, non aveva idea del perché ma voleva essere quanto meno decente per la serata.

Ovviamente due sere prima era ritornato al locale da Louis, e gli aveva detto espressamente di essere creativo ed originale e di stupirlo col suo travestimento; il tutto mentre gli ballava strusciandogli il cazzo addosso come se nulla fosse. Ma era terribilmente agitato per il Signor Tomlinson che gli aveva espressamente chiesto il nome del locale un giorno prima, rimanendo secondi interminabili a boccheggiare in cerca di una scusa. Alla fine aveva vuotato il sacco ed era terrorizzato dal vederlo entrare al locale da un momento all'altro, magari mentre Louis gli si strusciava addosso senza pietà. Sarebbe stato fottuto in quel caso.

Posteggiò la sua adorata Mercedes-Benz al sicuro – non si era mai troppo previdenti durante la notte dello scherzo – e si addentrò, scorgendo una fila all'ingresso. Aggrottò la fronte un attimo, ma venne distratto da un paio di costumi da zucche e streghe che se la ridevano ed aspettavano di entrare. Non era certo di aver mai visto tanto casino come quello, ma comunque rispettò la fila. Rimase fuori a gelare per almeno quindici minuti, in attesa del suo turno. Ad ogni passo che avanzava temeva di venire rifiutato all'ingresso, come era capitato a molti ragazzi che erano andati via delusi. E “ il tuo nome” intonò un uomo vestito di scuro, con alle spalle un fantasma appeso a delle corde e poco più distante uno spettro. “Harry Styles” e senza dire altro, lo lasciò passare. Probabilmente doveva essere stato Louis a metterlo in lista per quella notte, come se si aspettasse di vederlo davvero arrivare a quella festa.

La prima cosa che notò fu un drappo rosso ai lati della porta, e della musica Dark provenire da dentro. E quando vi passò sotto, spintonato da delle ragazze vestite da conigliette, entrò finalmente in quello che era stato il 17Black per molto tempo, ma che in quel momento pareva essere diventato qualcosa di diverso. Dal soffitto calavano delle mummie – ragazzi muscolosi vestiti solo da fasce bianche sporche arrotolate attorno al corpo – appesi a dei drappi di seta a roteare e creare dei veri e propri spettacoli. Accanto ad essi vi erano streghe, quasi completamente nude, su delle piccole impalcature attaccate al tetto, in modo tale da potersi muovere, ballare tranquillamente e deliziare uomini e donne. Le luci variavano dal rosso chiaro allo scuro, creando un'atmosfera cupa. La musica era il solito remix, con l'aggiunta di voci inquietanti e urla perforanti di sottofondo. Doveva ammettere, che come organizzazione, non era male. Ovviamente si trattava pur sempre di un night club e l'obiettivo principale era quello di far divertire la gente denudandosi il più possibile, scuotendo più volte i fianchi e mostrando quanto più possibile pelle, carne calda e morbida. Sul palchetto dalle scale a chiocciola vi era un ragazzo che gli pareva di non aver mai visto, vestito da gladiatore, con un perizoma sotto al gonnellino, ovviamente visibile da quella posizione. Sul solito palco invece vi erano i due ragazzi che aveva visto assieme a Louis, di cui aveva saputo solo i loro nomi da stripper – Big Payno & Zaynie – travestiti rispettivamente da Batman il più muscoloso e biondiccio e Catwoman il moretto. Li guardò muoversi in quel modo terribilmente eccitante e represse un gemito, perché non era possibile perdere la testa non appena messo piede in quel posto. L'unica soluzione, comunque, era ordinare qualcosa da bere da Adam – aveva scoperto il suo nome dopo essersi presentato sfacciatamente – e sedersi in attesa di vedere Louis da qualche parte. Ma si strozzò con la propria saliva quando – a parte tre barman con un papillon al collo ed il viso dipinto – sul bancone notò una figura. Assurdo, pensò Harry, quello non poteva essere proprio LouBlurry. Eppure, ad intrattenere quegli ubriachi al bancone vi erano due figure; una bionda slanciata vestita da angelo, con tanto di ali nere ed una infermiera zombie. Il vestito era bianco, con delle macchie di sangue a schizzo ovunque ed una cerniera sul davanti, sfrangiato sotto appena sopra le cosce con delle parigine bianche appena sopra le ginocchia con un fiocco rosso a chiudersi dietro. Lo guardò scioccato, notando persino la Crestina fra i capelli con una H stampata in bianco sopra. Il tutto era completato dal viso quasi giallognolo dalle labbra rosse, degli scarponcini ai piedi e del sangue ovunque, persino sulle calze. Lo riconobbe immediatamente quando si voltò, gli occhi azzurri brillanti di gioia, le mani a seguire i movimenti della festa in corso. Delle ragazze sotto di lui provarono a toccarlo, ma ovviamente Harry si fece avanti. Quel maledetto vestito succinto gli stava fin troppo bene addosso, sagomando i suoi fianchi alla perfezione ed allargando decisamente la sua normale veduta di pornografia. Quello era decisamente il ragazzo più erotico e sconsiderato mai visto sulla faccia della terra. Il modo di muoversi, toccarsi con lentezza, come se stesse godendo profondamente di quelle carezze auto inflitte. Per Harry era uno spettacolo da godersi in privato, sul proprio letto, segandosi nel vederlo. Quando curvò le spalle in quel modo osceno, Harry decise di richiamare la sua attenzione, semplicemente per sottrarre quello spettacolo agli occhi ardenti di quei maniaci. “Sei venuto!” urlò, per sovrastare il continuo frastuono. Gli sorrise con quei denti perfetti e brillanti, un sorriso di cui Harry non poté fare a meno che stampare nella memoria. Ricambiò, scacciando malamente un ragazzetto – probabilmente minorenne – per poter prendere posto proprio sotto le sue gambe sode scoperte. Batté una mano sul bancone e lo guardò, scorgendo le sue gambe bellissime al di sotto delle stoffa. Louis si calò, fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti la sua figura. “Vampiro? Davvero, Harry?” sbuffò una risata, toccandogli il colletto del mantello leggermente rialzato sul collo. “Sei stato poco creativo, guardati intorno” roteò gli occhi quando notò che, in effetti, la maggior parte erano vestiti proprio da vampiro. “Tu lo sei stato fin troppo” lo apostrofò, muovendo una mano verso la sua coscia scoperta. Louis gli fermò il polso, schioccando la lingua, per poi passarsela sulle labbra sensuale. Era terribilmente seducente pure con quel costume e quella pelle giallognola. “Ti piace?” sorrise felice come un bambino, mostrandogli segretamente una giarrettiera stretta sulla coscia, allungando la gamba sopra ad un suo braccio. Harry si morse le labbra e gli passò due dita sulla caviglia coperta dalla calza, giocherellando con desiderio con quel tessuto sporco di vernice rossa. “Sembri proprio una puttanella” e risalì con le dita lungo il ginocchio, scostando di poco il tessuto per poterci infilare le dita sotto. Louis lo guardò ipnotizzato, avvertendo i suoi polpastrelli caldi, poi, sulla coscia. Sospirò pesantemente quando gli alzò anche il vestito per potergli infilare la mano sotto. Harry non ne poteva più, quelle immagini di Louis e quelle del pompino in ufficio non gli davano più tregua. Aveva un forte bisogno di fotterselo ovunque fosse possibile. “Tu il vampiro più sexy” gli disse, con gli occhi fissi e ardenti nei suoi, verdi e luccicanti. Harry risalì senza vergogna verso l'alto e Louis gli si fece più vicino, scivolando col sedere sul bancone, fino a che non si ritrovò a gambe leggermente divaricate ed Harry in mezzo, seduto sullo sgabello. “Hai le mutande sotto, vero?” gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio con fare leggermente rude, stringendogli forte una coscia, scavando le dita nella carne. Desiderava con tutto se stesso potergli lasciare dei lividi, come a voler marcare il territorio. “Scoprilo da solo” gli leccò il lobo e poi scivolò verso il collo, lasciandogli una scia di saliva, cercando di sbottonargli quantomeno i primi due bottoni di quella maledetta camicia troppo chiusa. Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte; le sue grandi mani finirono sulla sua schiena, stringendolo possessivo, fino a spingerlo più avanti possibile e ritrovarsi completamente tutto il suo corpo davanti, solo per lui. Strofinò il naso contro le cosce, assaporando il suo profumo dolce di pesca. “Cristo santo” mormorò a se stesso, lasciando scivolare poi le mani ai lati dei fianchi. Le passò sotto al vestitino, non incontrando assolutamente nulla. Si accigliò e si eccitò allo stesso momento, sentendo il fiato già venire meno. “Trovato qualcosa di interessante?” lo derise quasi, avvertendo però i brividi sulla propria pelle al passaggio delle sue mani calde e forti. Lo faceva impazzire con quello sguardo all'apparenza dolce ma che nascondeva segreti impuri. Lo vedeva dalle sue mani forti contro il suo corpo, la sua possessione e la sua gelosia; il sangue farsi più caldo ed il corpo fremere in reazione al suo tocco. Harry Styles era fottutamente suo. Harry guaì quando incontrò un leggero filo a contornargli i fianchi, che andava a disperdersi poi fra le natiche. “Hai un perizoma, sei praticamente nudo” si lamentò, conficcandogli le unghia sulla carne. Louis sussultò con le labbra fra i denti e sorrise furbo, allargandogli un po' le cosce, provando poi a circondargli la schiena con le gambe. “Non vuoi che tutti vedano?” lo istigò, stringendogli le caviglie sulla schiena ed avvicinandoselo con un gesto veloce e troppo brusco. Harry gemette quando fu costretto a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo ventre ed il suo cazzo già gonfio nelle mutande. Non poteva sopportare quella tortura ancora un minuto di più. “E comunque, non potrei fare tutto ciò, ma ti ho promesso una serata fantastica” e senza lasciarlo replicare, si distese sul bancone e gli poggiò le gambe sulle spalle. Harry trattenne il fiato quando si rese conto di avere tutto quel ben di dio a disposizione. Al di sotto del vestitino succinto notò il perizoma nero, con un fiocchetto al centro; une vera e propria provocazione. Ma le cose si fecero complicate quando le caviglia gli si chiusero dietro la nuca ed iniziò a spingergli il viso contro il suo centro. “Louis!” fece un verso acuto ma si ritrovò comunque costretto fra le sue cosce profumate, agonizzando per la voglia di tirargli via quel maledetto pezzo di stoffa inutile e succhiarglielo senza preoccuparsi degli altri. “Qualcosa non va?” domandò rialzandosi, toccandosi le scapole per poi portarsi un dito alla bocca, succhiandolo. Per Harry fu istintivo poggiargli le mani sulle natiche appena sollevate per via della strana posizione, con le sue gambe attorcigliate al collo. E Louis le poggiò dietro sé, sul bancone, per reggersi meglio. Sorrise beffardo e sbavò il rossetto sulle labbra fino al mento nel toccarsele. “Sei vicino all'essere scopato qui sopra, non me ne fotte un cazzo di tutta questa gente” lo minacciò, facendolo però scoppiare a ridere e stringere di più i polpacci contro la testa. Non aveva mai provato una frustrazione sessuale così devastante, questo perché non aveva ancora conosciuto Louis Tomlinson. “Mi eccitano queste minacce” le sue caviglie scivolarono lente contro le sue braccia, fino a poggiarle prepotente contro i suoi fianchi e guardarlo con quello sguardo da predatore, gli occhi espressivi e così languidi da far tremare le ginocchia. Con un piede giocò col suo fianco, lasciandolo scorrere dal basso verso l'alto con pura e semplice sensualità. “Non saranno più solo minacce se non la smetti” disse. Di scatto gli afferrò le caviglie e gli chiuse le gambe, per poterlo riportare ad una posizione più normale, che non lo istigasse più allo stupro. “Non che mi dispiaccia” Louis gli fece l'occhiolino e gli sollevò il volto con due dita, mordicchiandogli la mascella solo per qualche secondo, per poi lasciarlo stare. “Bene, torno a fare la puttanella, tu mi annoi” sbuffò il liscio, muovendosi per potersi alzare e riprendere il suo spettacolino. Ma Harry non glielo lasciò fare, guardandolo scuro, con la fronte aggrottata e le labbra piene e gonfie strette. “Non pensarci nemmeno” lo bloccò con le mani sulle cosce, tenendolo incollato col culo sul bancone. Non poteva più sopportare l'idea di vederlo sculettare ancora, lasciandolo solo e con un'erezione così evidente da farsi pena da solo. Louis sorrise soddisfatto e senza nemmeno pensarci un attimo gli si sedette sulle gambe. Rischiarono persino di cadere, ma Harry riuscì ad afferrarlo con una mano sulla schiena e l'altra ad aggrapparsi al bancone. Sentì la sua erezione già formata e gli si strusciò addosso, il vestito ormai completamente risalito lungo i fianchi. “Allora balliamo?” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, leccandoglielo senza pudore. Harry rabbrividì e si aggrappò alla sua schiena, la voglia sempre più prepotente di abbassargli quella maledetta zip posta sul petto e metterlo sotto di lui, nudo e ansante. Il riccio annuì e si alzò, tenendoselo stretto, facendogli stringere le gambe in vita per poi metterlo giù quando si rese conto della sua nudità – il pensiero del perizoma sotto lo stava mandando in fiamme. Era vero, lo aveva visto spogliarsi così tante volte che non avrebbe dovuto provare una sensazione simile. Ma in quel momento, la necessità che aveva di lui lo faceva essere geloso e possessivo; era tutto suo. Come i bambini piccoli a litigare per i propri giochi, non intenzionati a dividerli con altri. Louis lo distrasse trascinandolo fra la folla di gente mezza nuda e travestita in modo orrendo, rimanendo comunque concentrato sul corpo di Louis, che per fortuna aveva sistemato quella stupida stoffa. “Ti sto ancora annoiando?” gli chiese busco, afferrandolo per la schiena fino ad avvicinarlo. Louis gli infilò una gamba fra le sue, strusciandosi addosso a lui in modo fin troppo erotico, mandandolo fuori di testa. “Questa è la mia canzone preferita!” squittì lo stripper all'improvviso, quando sentì le prime note di Goodbye di Feder. Ovviamente, una canzone sensuale, con alta concentrazione erotica, che poteva piacere solo ad un disinibito come Louis. “Two of us losing control, crazy night, intense sex” gli cantò Louis contro la bocca, muovendosi lento e sensuale, un piccolo serpente pronto a mordere, a fare vittime lungo il proprio cammino. Harry si lasciò guidare, toccandolo ovunque fosse possibile, bruciando di passione per quel corpo così terribilmente bello e lussurioso. Aveva decisamente l'acquolina in bocca. “Are you thinking of me? When you fuck her?” continuò ad istigarlo, poggiandogli le mani sulle guance per farsi guardare. “Kill me”, gli strusciò il ginocchio contro il cavallo dei pantaloni sentendolo fremere. Louis si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando le mani grandi di Harry si chiusero sulle sue natiche, strizzandole e infilandosi al di sotto per poterlo tastare meglio. “Sto per perdere del tutto il controllo” digrignò i denti il maggiore, poggiandogli le labbra con ardore sulla gola. Louis tirò indietro la testa e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, giocando coi suoi capelli legati. “Perdilo Harry, lasciati andare” gemette al contatto con la sua erezione. Harry leccò la sua pelle, scivolando lento verso la clavicola. L'osso sporgente gli incavava quella piccola parte del suo corpo, rendendolo terribilmente attraente ai suoi occhi. “Ahhh, si ci potrebbe bere dalle tue clavicole” e come a voler dar maggiore intensità alle sue parole, gli fece roteare la lingua ad occhi chiusi, eccitato dalla sua pelle così dolce. “Vuoi provare?” gli bisbigliò Louis contro i capelli, massaggiandogli appena le spalle tese per l'eccitazione. Ma in ogni caso lo stripper non gli diede davvero il tempo di rispondere perché se lo trascinò indietro, ballandogli comunque addosso, provocandolo mordendosi semplicemente le labbra. Ed Harry lo seguì in quella strana danza che pareva parlare solo di sesso non ancora fatto, senza distogliere lo sguardo liquido da quello soddisfatto di Louis. Una volta giunti al bancone, nonostante la fila immensa di persone, Louis le sorpassò tutte con un occhiolino eccitante – che si fosse lasciato dietro una lunga scia di persone sbavanti era giusto un dettaglio – e chiamò uno dei barman per potersi far preparare qualcosa da bere. Il riccio gli guardò il culo per tutto il tempo, immaginandoselo stretto sul suo cazzo. La situazione gli era decisamente sfuggita di mano ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare indietro. Ma venne distratto da un ragazzo che provò spudoratamente a mettere le mani sul culo di Louis facendogli salire il sangue al cervello. “Fallo di nuovo e ti spacco la faccia” grugnì all'orecchio del ragazzo. Si voltò a guardare la distrazione, scorgendo gli occhi verdi e scuri di Harry, intenzionato a fargli davvero male, a mantenere fede alla parola detta. “Non è mica roba tua” lo schernì a quel punto, facendogli notare che in effetti rimaneva pur sempre uno stripper e non aveva davvero nessun diritto di farne una cosa propria. “Provaci ancora, vedrai se non è roba mia” sbuffò, afferrando Louis per la vita fino a portarselo al petto. Il ragazzino ridacchiò e si morse le labbra eccitato; quel comportamento così prepotente del segretario lo eccitava terribilmente tanto, da volersi strusciare contro di lui e gemere incontrollato come una perfetta puttana. Solo a pensarci gli veniva duro. Ma fu lui stesso, per fortuna, a separare i due da una prossima lotta, trascinandoselo dietro. “Da geloso me lo fai venire uro, ho voglia di miagolare quando fai così” fece con aria tremendamente eccitante. Era sudato, i capelli sparpagliati sulla testa come una massa informe di fili, le guance arrossate per il caldo e per la terribile voglia di farsi scopare da Harry. In ogni caso, il riccio sospirò semplicemente, cominciando ad abituarsi al suo essere così... Louis. Lo notò bere qualcosa da un bicchiere coloratissimo e si avvicinò al ragazzo, afferrandolo per la mascella. “Apri la bocca” gli ordinò Louis, divertito, entusiasta per la situazione. Era terribilmente felice di trovarsi a quella festa assieme al ricciolino che gli aveva ormai fatto perdere la testa. Harry lo guardò e spalancò le labbra rosse in modo osceno, istigando Louis a mordergliele e succhiargliele fino a farle sanguinare e poi ricominciare tutto da capo. Ma non lo fece, si limitò a bere e gonfiare un po' le guance per trattenere dentro il liquido, per poi avvicinarsi alla sua bocca e passarglielo. Harry si eccitò così tanto nel sentire la sua lingua durante lo scambio da stringerselo addosso afferrandolo per la vita, abbandonando ogni buon proposito in favore di un bacio. E gli ficcò la lingua fra le labbra, leccando la sua, chiudendo gli occhi e divorandoselo. Louis lo sentì famelico, le sue mani vogliose strette sui fianchi che leggiadre provavano a far risalire il vestito. “Harry” ansimò Louis nella sua bocca, subendosi l'ennesimo bacio bagnato, tutto saliva e denti a cozzare con fare prepotente. Poi i suoi occhi verdi lo guardarono cupi, ma accesi di passione. “Vieni con me” gli sussurrò lento, quasi come se avesse appena perso del tutto le energie necessarie. La verità era che Louis non ne poteva più, l'eccitazione era cresciuta a tal punto da non poter essere più sostenuta. Harry si vide trascinato verso una parte del locale che non aveva mai visto in tutto quel tempo, vedendo separé e piccole salette strane di cui non aveva voglia di scoprire i segreti. Si ritrovarono a salire delle scale, fino a ritrovarsi in uno scantinato orribile, inquietante, con delle luci tremolanti e delle ragnatele che non parevano una vera e propria decorazione di Halloween. “Dove stiamo andando?” sbuffò a quel unto, storcendo il naso per la puzza di muffa. Ma Louis non rispose, si voltò appena solo per fargli un sorrisetto malizioso e correre su per le scale come un grillo. Era inarrestabile.

Si fermò solamente una volta davanti ad una porta, dopo due rampe di scale, la musica ormai solo un vago ricordo. L'aprì senza nemmeno pensarci e tirò il riccio dentro, costringendolo contro il legno freddo della porta su cui le spalle si ritrovarono poggiate all'improvviso. Gemette all'impatto e lasciò Louis giocare col suo corpo per un po'. Alla fine gli porse il bicchiere ma Harry non seppe che farsene dal momento che aveva LouBlurry davanti agli occhi, con quel maledetto vestitino sollevato così tanto sui fianchi da lasciar vedere il perizoma nero sotto. “Allora? Vuoi bere dalle mie clavicole o no?” lo istigò, baciandogli le labbra come se fosse solo una folata di vento. Solo allora Harry si riscosse e gli poggiò il bordo freddo del bicchiere appena sopra la clavicola per poterci far scivolare il liquido dentro. Louis rabbrividì ed incurvò le spalle appena per poter lasciar sprofondare meglio la sostanza alcolica e lasciare ad Harry tutto il piacere possibile, lasciarlo divertire col suo corpo. D'altronde, far divertire la gente denudandosi come se fosse una stupida bambola era ciò che faceva e se ne compiaceva anche. Con Harry le sensazioni erano triplicate, amplificate dalla sua bellezza, dal suo corpo sexy e longilineo. Vide il ragazzo poggiare il bicchiere al pavimento e poi avvinarsi a lui come un felino, mordendosi le labbra sospirando, così tanto da sentirne persino l'eco. Non aveva neppure notato che il posto in cui Louis lo aveva portato era semplicemente una stanza che il proprietario del posto affittava ad uno stripper. Sperò vivamente che non decidesse di entrare in casa proprio in quel momento. “Ah, Harry!” gemette Louis, quando si ritrovò le sue labbra sulla spalla, a leccargli la pelle calda, scivolando verso le clavicole piene di alcool. Leccò e succhiò la pelle sulle ossa sporgenti e lo stripper si aggrappò ad un mobile, che gli pareva poggiato lì casualmente. Harry risucchiò perfettamente tutto dalla clavicola sinistra, leccandogli il collo e poco più sotto nel passare all'altra. Sentì la propria erezione svettare fra le gambe, il perizoma che a breve si sarebbe strappato da solo per la disperazione. La lingua di Harry così ruvida contro la propria pelle lo rendeva folle, gli accendeva dentro un fuoco indomabile. E lo strattonò per i capelli quando succhiò anche l'ultimo piccolo sorso di alcool. “Sei così eccitante” lo lodò il liscio, tirandogli i capelli. Harry per tutta risposta lo afferrò rude per le cosce, sbattendolo con prepotenza contro il muro, le mani vogliose, veloci, frenetiche sulla sua pelle. Gli rialzò il vestito ficcandogli la lingua in gola, il perizoma strappato con violenza dal suo corpo. Louis si lasciò andare ad un urlo represso dalla sua bocca rossa e carnosa sentendosi sbattuto contro il muro più volte per colpa di quei movimenti troppo frenetici. “Fottimi contro questo muro” lo pregò, leccandogli il naso e poi la guancia, scivolando verso il collo. I bottoni della sua camicia saltarono – i primi quattro – e scoppiò a ridere, ma solo per un attimo. Le mani di Harry gli impressero la forma dei polpastrelli sulla carne tenera delle cosce ed ansimò oscenamente, aprendo le labbra per lasciargli sentire quei sospiri e quegli ansimi che gli provocava. E gli tastò le natiche, strizzandole fra le proprie dita, senza curarsi di fargli male. “Gesù Louis, non camminerai per un mese” grugnì, spingendosi contro di lui, facendogli sbattere la testa al muro. Lo stripper ansimò e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, senza nemmeno curarsi del dolore alla nuca talmente era eccitato dalla situazione. “Voglio succhiartelo, voglio farti un pompino” piagnucolò tra un bacio rude – con tanto di morsi prepotenti da farlo sanguinare – e l'altro. Ed Harry parve volergli dar retta, perciò lo poggiò al pavimento, ma ci cadde in ginocchio, tirando giù la zip del vestito. Rimase completamente stravolto dal petto di Louis ricoperto da glitter che fino a quel momento non aveva per niente notato. “Voglio strapparmi i capelli, cazzo” sospirò il riccio, nel vederlo così bello e tremendamente sensuale. Il perizoma, adesso che lo vedeva meglio, era in pizzo e merletti raffinati, così elegante da trovarlo un peccato. Ma ringraziò i suoi modi rudi di poco prima per averglielo sfilato quasi del tutto. Si ritrovò la sua erezione tesa e rossissima, sulla punta del liquido pre-seminale. E non ci pensò più di tanto a succhiarglielo, incavando le guance. Louis lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi, notando come le sue labbra già rosse di natura avessero appena assunto delle tonalità così scure da fargli girare la testa. Ed il suo modo di affondare verso il basso, la sua lingua a vorticargli attorno a leccargli le vene sporgenti, le sue guance chiazzate di rosso ed i capelli ormai stravolti; lo faceva impazzire. “Guardami ti prego” gemette incontrollato, tirandogli i capelli ingellati per avere la sua attenzione. Gli occhi verdi di Harry si alzarono verso i suoi e quel gesto lo eccitò talmente tanto da ingrossarsi fra le sue labbra. Aveva gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo nell'affondarlo sino in gola, e pareva volergli comunicare che voleva mangiarlo. E rischiò di venirgli in bocca quando la sua punta toccò il retro della sua gola. “Scopami ti prego, prima che mi lasci andare” si lamentò, mettendo su un leggero broncio. Harry a quel punto rilasciò la sua erezione, emettendo un verso gutturale, di sforzo, con un rumore di saliva da eccitarli entrambi. Prima di risalire, si avvicinò alle sue cosce, lasciandoci scivolare sopra le mani lentamente, giocherellando col tessuto delle parigine. Louis, con un labbro fra i denti, gli allungò una gamba per potergli permettere di toglierle. Ed Harry ci passò sopra la lingua, afferrando la giarrettiera coi denti, cercando di farla scivolare, il tutto mantenendo le sue mani immobili sul suo culo. Louis sospirò, osservando il ragazzo in ginocchio, al suo cospetto, così eccitante ed eccitato da non capire più niente. Con due dita rudi, Harry gli fece scivolare entrambe le calze, sfilandogliele poi coi denti dalla caviglia, una alla volta, lentamente. Louis gemette prepotente a quella visione, non controllando più nemmeno il suo corpo. Si sciolse velocemente il mantello e sbottonò i pantaloni con fare trepidante, Louis lo aspettò mordendosi le labbra, le mani appoggiate al muro dietro la schiena, come una puttanella, con le gambe strette, in una posa delicata ma che ad Harry fece salire il sangue al cervello.“Ma guardati, sei come leputtane a bordo strada” e con un passo più lungo della sua gamba, gli fu addosso, mangiandogli la faccia, letteralmente, Louis sospirò felice sentendo un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena nel momento in cui le sue mani gli allargarono le natiche per poterci giocare. “Fammi provare l'auto” ansimò contro la sua guancia, strofinandosi così tanto da sentire il tessuto dei suoi boxer sul membro. Le sue mani calde e piccole finirono per farglieli scivolare sulle cosce, calandosi sensuale verso il basso per potergli sfilare i pantaloni e le scarpe, ritrovandosi col suo enorme cazzo sbattuto in faccia. “Harry, vorrei rimanere in ginocchio per sempre” ansimò, toccandosi il cazzo per un attimo a quella vista. Era duro, ritto e le vene sporgenti erano terribilmente invitanti. “Tirati su” gli disse però il riccio, afferrandolo per le spalle, facendolo saltare su, contro il muro. Le sue cosce si strinsero contro la sua vita e gli sbottonò la camicia, o almeno quello che ne rimaneva. “Mi eccitano persino le tue mani, fanculo” si lamentò, gli occhi verdi fissi su quel gioco sensuale di dita. “Allora” iniziò Louis, come se Harry non fosse pronto a sfondargli letteralmente il culo. “Cosa mi farai?” continuò a sbottonare, piano, sentendo la sua erezione sbattergli contro le natiche tonde. Lo desiderava dentro, lo desiderava così a fondo da sentirlo ovunque. “Ti prenderò qui, contro questo cazzo di muro e non potrai nemmeno più stare in piedi dopo” e senza lasciargli il tempo di respirare, Harry gli ficcò due dita in gola, tenendolo con una mano ed un ginocchio contro il muro per sostenerlo. “Succhia” gli ordinò e Louis lo fece, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, provocandolo. Harry rabbrividì nel vedergli le guance scavate, completamente incavate su due delle sue dita. “Basta. Basta, non resisto più” quasi urlò per la poca resistenza rimasta. Se avesse potuto stimarla in percentuale, era ormai scesa sotto lo zero percento. Louis rimase a labbra aperte in attesa di sentirlo, e quando lo penetrò con entrambe le dita lanciò un urlo straziante, gettando indietro la testa e stringendo gli occhi forte, respirando pesantemente. “Se solo potessi vederti” ansimò Harry contro il suo orecchio, mordendogli il lobo. Le sue dita gli sforbiciarono dentro, allargandolo il più possibile. Il fatto che fosse così stretto sulle sue dita lo eccitava già abbastanza, il pensiero di sentirlo tanto caldo dopo l'avrebbe fatto venire come un ragazzino. Si sentiva giustificato in ogni caso, Louis era irresistibile, ed i suoi modi da troietta perfetta avrebbero fatto impazzire chiunque. Pareva impossibile non cadere nella sua trappola. “Styles, sei un vampiro, giusto? Mangiami” lo pregò, spingendosi fino in fondo, avvertendo il freddo metallico dei suoi anelli alle dita. Non credeva di poter provare tali sensazioni devastanti. Era eccitato oltre ogni limite, sarebbe potuto venire semplicemente fissandogli le labbra rosse e lo sguardo concentrato nel donargli piacere. Pareva provarci un godimento perverso nello scoparlo in quel modo rude, senza nemmeno pensare al suo povero culo, ma non se ne lamentava; gli piacevano quelle cose. “Aggrappati forte” grugnì sotto sforzo, sfilandogli le dita per potersi sputare sulla mano. Louis rimase a guardarlo, con la fronte aggrottata ed i muscoli completamente gonfi per lo sforzo, era lecito fare pensieri del tutto impuri solo sulle sue mani a lavorarsi il cazzo da solo. “Oh mio Dio” borbottò quando lo violò appena con la punta. Strinse in automatico i muscoli ed Harry ansimò sentendolo così reattivo e caldo. “Tieniti; te lo avevo detto che il tuo culo ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze” lo minacciò quasi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Poi si fiondò sul suo collo, leccando la pelle sudata e mordendogli quelle clavicole che sapevano ancora di alcool. Gli girò la testa nel penetrarlo, forte e veloce, senza farlo respirare. Louis sbatté la testa al muro e si lasciò andare a dei gemiti incontrollati, stringendosi sul suo cazzo per poterlo eccitare maggiormente. “Sei osceno, osceno” gli disse, mentre se lo sbatteva forte contro il muro. L'unica cosa udibile oltre ai loro gemiti erano le loro pelli, i suoi testicoli a sbattere contro le sue natiche sode. Lo schiaffeggiò, facendolo miagolare, cosa che gli fece tirare indietro la testa ed aumentare il ritmo delle spinte. “E' grosso, oh cazzo Harry” gli affondò le unghia sul collo, provando a fargli scivolare via quella stupida camicia di dosso, ma pareva essere rimasta incastrata fra loro e non aveva nessuna voglia di distrarlo da quello che stava facendo. Harry, era talmente eccitato da riuscire a reggerlo con una sola mano contro il muro, scivolando con l'altra sul suo ventre. Gli carezzò gli addominali flettenti e gli afferrò l'erezione con dita calde ed ossute. Pompò veloce, sentendo il suo liquido lubrificarlo e facilitargli il lavoro; Louis era meraviglioso. I gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca erano perfetti, ed il suo aspetta era completamente e schifosamente osceno, tanto da fargli colpire la prostata senza nessuna pietà. Louis urlò e lo pregò di colpirlo più forte, di andare più veloce. “Così Harry. Ah!, Harry” gli ansimò sulla bocca, ad occhi chiusi, sentendo la sua erezione violarlo completamente. Alla fine cedette per primo, sporcandogli per metà la camicia e per metà il petto. I gemiti e le mezze urla fecero per un attimo rallentare Harry, che si godette quello spettacolo pornografico. Lo accompagnò durante l'orgasmo continuando a pompare, fino a che non lo mollò completamente e lo guardò accasciarsi sulla sua spalla. “Mi hai risucchiato le energie, vampiro” ridacchiò senza fiato, baciandogli la pelle scoperta. Harry inspirò il suo profumo e gli strinse le mani sulle cosce, cercando di non pensare al dolore alle braccia. Era rimasto in quella posizione per troppo tempo, per di più con Louis fra le braccia, ma riprese a scoparlo senza nessuna pietà, succhiandogli il collo. Louis sospirò pesante e sentì il sangue risalire in superficie. Non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli di fermarsi, avere un succhiotto sulla pelle gli avrebbe ricordato di quella notte di sesso sfrenato e poi, le labbra di Harry addosso, morbide e calde, erano una sorta di benedizione. Sembrava davvero un vampiro affamato, pronto a bere direttamente dalla sua vena. Gli girò quasi la testa, non si era ancora del tutto ripreso da quell'orgasmo soddisfacente, il cuore gli pulsava frenetico ed il corpo pareva essersi fatto più pesante, addormentato. E le spinte di Harry, più lente e sensuali gli facevano quasi male. “Voglio che sia tu a succhiare qualcos'altro” la voce roca, i capelli tenuti fermi dal codino in quel momento gli ricaddero davanti agli occhi, incorniciandogli quel viso terribilmente bello. E pensare che l'aveva anche messo in imbarazzo qualche volta. “Sto per venire, ma voglio farlo nella tua bocca. Te la senti?” gli sfiorò una guancia con due dita e Louis aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi i suoi a studiarlo con attenzione, penetrandolo quasi a fatica. Il ragazzino annuì e sentì chiara la sua apertura slabbrata e l'assenza del suo amichetto dentro; ma con un sospiro si inginocchiò e glielo prese fra le labbra, esausto ma felice. Lo guardò, gli occhi lucidi e le gote arrossate, incavando le guance per poter fare meglio. Il riccio cominciò a gemere e a stringergli i capelli, fino a strattonarlo con forza. Il liscio piagnucolò fino a che non sentì la sua punta salata e gli venne fra le labbra. Strinse gli occhi e pompò più velocemente, lasciandosi cullare dai suoni osceni, bassi e rochi, provenire dalla sua gola. Non era certo di aver mai sentito gemito più piacevole ed eccitante di quello. Harry gli tirò i capelli, forte e prepotente, sentendo la sua bocca fin troppo calda accogliere tutto ciò che aveva da offrirgli. Louis era straordinario, una perfetta puttanella. “Mio Dio, vieni qui” lo pregò facendolo alzare e poggiare al muro. Gli si accasciò addosso e Louis sentì il suo respiro pesante contro il collo sudato, il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi velocemente. “Sei stato... wow” gli toccò le labbra con due dita, poi lo baciò, avvertendo ancora il suo gusto sulla lingua. “Ci va giù pesante, Mr. Styles” gli leccò una guancia, facendolo quasi indignare, al che Louis rise. Nessuno dei due disse nulla per un paio di minuti, cercando di riprendersi da quella follia che pareva essere durata una vita. “Voglio bere” fece il broncio e con due dita gli accarezzò il ventre ancora sporco, portandosele poi alle labbra, leccandosele sotto ai suoi occhi. “Gesù, sei terribile” lo apostrofò Harry roteando gli occhi al cielo. “Lo so” Louis rise, “adesso offrimi da bere, mio bel segretario”.

 

**

 

Non era certo di ricordare quando fosse successo, se dopo il quarto bicchiere di capiroska o caipirihna, ma era finito per dare il suo numero di telefono personale a Louis, e da quel momento aveva avuto inizio la sua tortura. Quella mattina si era anche alzato con una linea di febbre, e non era certo di poter giungere a fine giornata sano e salvo, se quella implicava avere Louis in mezzo. Fu infatti costretto ad afferrare il cellulare dalla tasca per controllare – era troppo curioso in ogni caso, i suo messaggi lo eccitavano come un ragazzino – cosa volesse quella mattina. E quasi non si strozzò e si scottò la lingua col caffè quando lesse un “mi manchi :(“ ed in allegato una sua foto allo specchio, quasi completamente nudo. Il suo culo tondo era ben visibile e non aveva certo bisogno di pensarci troppo per mettere in play nella sua testa il miglior film porno della storia. Mandò giù il groppo di saliva misto a caffè e cercò di rimettersi con la schiena dritto alla sedia, osservandosi attorno. Per fortuna, nessuno pareva aver notato il suo leggero squittio e la sua strozzatura, ma era sempre meglio prevenire in ogni caso. Aveva davvero paura di ritrovare strane voci in giro. Poggiò il telefono sulla scrivania solo per poter rispondere alla telefonata, trascrivendo qualcosa sull'agenda, lasciando scattare per sbaglio lo sguardo su quella foto. Credeva d'impazzire dopo esserselo scopato in quel modo, dopo averlo visto così completamente suo, come un gattino. E la notte non si dava assolutamente pace, le immagini gli frullavano nella testa ed era costretto ad alleviare quel dolore con delle seghe che lo facevano urlare nel bel mezzo della notte. Pregava sempre che Niall avesse il sonno abbastanza pesante.

“Caspita Harry, chi è questo bel culo?” lo apostrofò Eleanor, sedendosi al suo fianco con gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. Il ragazzo si ritrovò a sussultare spaventato e ad affrettarsi ad afferrare il cellulare fra le mani, ma che sfortunatamente gli cadde al pavimento. La ragazza rise e lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato, le gambe accavallate e la montatura abbandonata in favore di sano gossip. “Nessuno” borbottò, bloccando il cellulare. Per fortuna il codice di blocco gli salvava la vita, o Eleanor avrebbe curiosato come una maniaca. Non aveva solo quella foto da nascondere, ma intere conversazioni sporche con quel ragazzo. “E dai! Parla con la tua Ellie, chi è questo bel ragazzone dal culo favoloso?” gli poggiò le mani smaltate sulle ginocchia in attesa di risposta ed Harry ringraziò segretamente Louis per non aver fotografato il viso, il suo pacco gonfio ed il suo culo tondo bastavano a rovinarlo. Se solo avesse visto la sua faccia da orgasmo... no, era meglio non pensarci affatto. “Eleanor Jane Calder, smettila, adesso!” la rimbeccò, tornando a fissare il laptop, come a trovarci scritta la soluzione per fuggire dal suo interrogatorio. “Wow, mi hai anche chiamata con il nome intero, deve essere grave” lo prese in giro. Harry sbuffò e si voltò verso di lei, già rassegnato alla situazione. Avrebbe detto tutto a quella strega, semplicemente perché sarebbe stata una tortura e sarebbe stato impossibile liberarsene. “L'ho conosciuto in un locale, contenta? Non è niente di che, si diverte solo a mandarmi messaggi uhm... piccanti” incrociò le braccia al petto quasi soddisfatto, come se quello bastasse per acquietare la curiosità della donna al suo fianco. Con un piede gli diede un mezzo calcio, facendolo accigliare con un “che c'è?” che lo fece imbronciare. “Come se questo mi bastasse. Nome e cognome, posizione e voto a letto” lo redarguì, colpendolo nuovamente, ma con uno schiaffo sulla coscia. Harry sentì una strana scossa salirgli lungo la colonna vertebrale. Immediatamente, le immagini del culo di Louis arrossato dopo i suoi schiaffi, gli fecero girare la testa. Lo desiderava ancora. Aveva pensato di liberarsi di lui dopo una scopata, ma la cosa in realtà sembrava essere solo peggiorata visto l'incredibile desiderio che aveva di possederlo ancora, in svariate posizioni. “Punto primo, non è stato a letto ma contro un muro” si lamentò, “punto secondo, non so, vuoi anche sapere il suo codice fiscale e gruppo sanguigno?” si indignò così tanto da voltarsi verso il suo laptop e fissarlo, come se niente fosse capace di colpirlo. Aveva inconsapevolmente detto a quella vecchia zitella della sua scopata epica, e non era poi del tutto pronto a parlarne. Non prima di averlo provato una seconda volta, o forse anche una terza. “E' andata così male? O avete fatto scintille? Dai, dimmi qualcosa!” lo punzecchiò. Ma venne distratto da un secondo trillo. Si portò una mano sul viso disperato quando si rese conto che, il nome a lampeggiare sullo schermo fosse proprio quello dello stripper. “E' insistente...” provò ad allungare il collo per osservare il suo schermo, ma Harry la guardò male e si allontanò tanto da non lasciarle vedere assolutamente nulla. Il messaggio in arriva da LouBlurry aveva in allegato un'altra foto, ed Harry non era certo di poter resistere un minuto di più a poltrire in quell'ufficio. Per fortuna, non era nulla di compromettente, una semplice foto con un bacio a cui Harry si ritrovò a sorridere. Mostrava l'età che aveva, e sembrava essere quasi una persona normale e tenera. Peccato conoscesse la verità abbastanza da poter dire che non fosse per niente in quel modo. “Non ignorarmi, sappiamo tutti quanto ti piace il sexting”, lesse. Provò a rispondergli con qualcosa di intelligente e che non lo facesse apparire disperato, magari una battuta acida, ma non ne ebbe nemmeno il tempo poiché il Signor Tomlinson lo convocò nel suo ufficio, invitandolo a raggiungerlo in fretta. Mise via il cellulare e sospirò nel panico. Che avesse scoperto qualcosa su di loro? Si mordicchiò le labbra quando si sedette sulla poltrona in pelle, osservando il viso cupo del suo capo, lo sguardo infuriato. “Non hai fatto nulla, vero? Non ti mando a pedinarlo per poi divertirti” lo rimproverò ed Harry si ritrovò a sussultare al suo tono di voce duro. Da quando lavorava per lui era stato un modello, avrebbe potuto addirittura vincere come impiegato del mese, non aveva mai fatto una mossa sbagliata. “Non- non vado a divertirmi” provò a giustificarsi, Mark sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi passandogli le dita sopra come se non avesse chiuso occhio tutta la notte – il che era possibile vista la sua totale devozione al lavoro e a nient'altro. “Ho visto delle foto sul sito di questo locale e sono davvero imbarazzanti. Gesù, è una cosa che non possiamo permetterci. Sporcare la mia immagine in tale modo. Se solo si venisse a sapere... perderemmo tutti gli agganci” brontolò. Il ragazzo lo fissò solo per qualche minuto, poi sentì una strana fiamma prendere vita in fondo al proprio stomaco. A quell'uomo non importava assolutamente nulla di suo figlio; gli importava solo di preservare l'immagine della sua impresa e nient'altro. Si trattenne dall'urlargli addosso, perché anche se quello che faceva Louis era quasi sbagliato, poteva capirlo in un certo senso. Respirò ed abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani strette a pugno. Per quanto fosse poco maturo da parte di Louis, era quasi d'accordo adesso. Poi però il pensiero di tutte quelle mani bramose e quegli occhi famelici gli fece venire il voltastomaco. “Harry, voglio che ci parli. Non lo so, avvicinalo, diventa suo amico e prova a convincerlo a chiudere con questo schifo” pronunciò infastidito. Ed Harry desiderò con tutto se stesso regalargli un pugno sulla faccia, un lifting gratuito per sistemare quell'espressione del cazzo che aveva costantemente. Non avrebbe parlato con lui, nemmeno sotto tortura. Pareva addirittura considerarla una semplice seccatura da sradicare, un compito che tutti lì alla Tomlinson Enterprise avrebbero eseguito senza problemi pur di ingraziarselo. Ovviamente persino il suo stesso figlio era semplicemente un problema da estirpare; tutto pur di non perdere soldi, clienti, reputazione. “Certo” rispose scazzato, sospirando. L'uomo alzò le sopracciglia come a volergli chiedere spiegazioni, ma alla fine lo mandò via senza nemmeno voler sapere, aveva del lavoro da finire.

Tornò a sedere alla scrivania infastidito, ignorando le domande di Eleanor, le occhiate dei colleghi in giacca e cravatta – persino quelli carini – e soprattutto i messaggi di Louis. Era infastidito e non desiderava nessuno attorno. Sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia al petto; per un momento pensò bene di isolarsi e non rispondere nemmeno alle telefonate, e di non fare assolutamente nessuna fotocopia del cazzo, così, per puro sfizio. Ma aveva bisogno di quel lavoro – pagato anche bene – per vivere, perciò riprese a lavorare come sempre, solo con il muso lungo. Di certo non voleva tornarsene a vivere con sua madre e non voleva pesare nemmeno sulle sue spalle. Aveva trovato un lavoro, riusciva a pagare tutto e a divertirsi anche, perciò decise bene di svolgere le proprie mansioni senza protestare, proprio come era stato abituato a fare.

Il cellulare squillò ancora una volta, il trillo che l'avvertiva di un messaggio lo irritò in modo particolare, ma fu costretto ad afferrarlo e a leggere il contenuto. “Quando stacchi passa a prendermi, la tua bellissima macchina sembra avere dei bei sedili comodi. Ti aspetto x”, sbuffò, ma sorrise poco dopo, incapace di fare altro.

 

“Pensavo che avresti fatto storie e bla bla bla” fece Louis non appena poggiò il culo sul sedile, mordicchiandosi le labbra osservando quanto fosse profumata e perfetta dentro. Harry doveva tenerci davvero moltissimo a quel gioiellino di macchina che ovviamente Louis aveva notato nel parcheggio. “Sei sorpreso?” gli domandò allora, voltandosi quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare meglio. Non lo aveva mai visto con il ciuffo tirato indietro, una leggerissima barba incolta e quello sguardo da ragazzino. “No, in realtà no” fece con un sorriso furbo, “nessuno resiste al mio fascino” concluse, saltellando sul sedile per tastarne la morbidezza. Harry sbuffò e roteò gli occhi al cielo, ma costretto ad ammettere – quanto meno a se stesso – di aver ragione. Era maledettamente attraente con quel maglione grigio, come i suoi occhi al momento, e le scapole scoperte come se lo stesse provocando. E quel contrasto tra la dolcezza delle mani coperte dalle maniche del maglione e la sensualità della sua pelle scoperta – da cui aveva anche bevuto, maledizione! - gli faceva girare la testa. Louis era terribile da sostenere. Non c'era nessuna via di mezzo con quel ragazzo: o lo si scopava o lo si scopava. “Quindi, dato che ci siamo, dove vuoi andare?” evitò di guardarlo ancora, per non fare figuracce e cominciare a sbavare come un imbecille di fronte alla sua pelle. Poté quasi giurare di aver notato un succhiotto appena sbiadito tra collo e scapola; non era corretto. “Dato che ci siamo?” si indignò Louis, come se in realtà quell'incontro fosse del tutto casuale. “Comunque, voglio un gelato” concluse alla fine, sorridendo. Si tirò le maniche del maglione ed Harry non si perse un solo movimento di quel gesto. Più tirava più pelle scopriva. Non era certo di riuscire a lasciare quel posto così facilmente. “Ma fa un freddo cane” si lamentò allora il riccio, quando si rese conto di aver ricevuto una risposta e che non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi troppo sui particolari della sua pelle. Era frustrante la sua sola presenza, non ne poteva già più. Al lavoro si distraeva, a casa non ascoltava più le chiacchiere di Niall, la notte si masturbava e quando lo vedeva diventava un completo idiota arrapato. Insomma, non era lui il ragazzino, avrebbe dovuto darsi un po' di contegno. “Mi va un gelato” continuò tranquillo, come se non avesse appena detto nulla. Lo vide allungargli una gamba sulle sue, appoggiando la schiena contro lo sportello. Harry lo guardò, le gambe strette in quel jeans asfissiante, il maglione extra-large che gli lasciava le spalle scoperte, quel ciuffetto e quella barba che desiderava con tutto se stesso sentire fra le cosce. “D'accordo” sbuffò semplicemente, scansandogli di dosso la gamba, per evitare di accarezzargli la caviglia – inutile negare l'attrazione fatale per le sue stupide caviglie sexy.

“Dai Harry, prendilo anche tu, non fare il noioso” lo rimproverò, con la sua coppetta – che chiamarla tale pareva un insulto vista la grandezza – di gelato fra le mani. Harry scosse la testa esasperato e se lo trascinò all'interno della gelateria sotto lo sguardo curioso della gente, che beveva cioccolata calda. “Mi fa già venire freddo vedere te con quella coppetta fra le mani” sbuffò. Alla fine si sedettero ad un tavolino in un angolo e Louis guardò Harry con un sorriso ampio. Non credeva di averlo mai visto così allegro, ma soprattutto con intenzioni che non comprendevano le provocazioni. “Vuoi assaggiare? Ho preso uhm, vaniglia e cioccolato” affondò il cucchiaino nella mousse, cercando di prendere entrambi i gusti, concentrandosi fin troppo. “Sono due gusti che insieme... Mmmh, prova” miagolò, quasi, dopo il primo assaggio. Harry rimase a fissarlo mentre leccava il cucchiaino con fin troppa lingua per i suoi gusti e sentì all'improvviso un caldo bestiale. Comunque accettò ad occhi chiusi, sentendo il gusto della vaniglia per un attimo predominare su quello del cioccolato, per poi lasciarsi avvolgere dalla dolcezza del mix. Leccò il cucchiaino - forse non avrebbe dovuto pensarci- che anche Louis aveva appena leccato, infiammandosi del tutto. “Allora?” gli domandò arricciando il naso come un bambino piccolo. Il riccio ne era quasi estasiato, era assurdo il modo in cui si lasciava coinvolgere totalmente da quel ragazzino. “Mi piace” borbottò distrattamente, la sua attenzione si spostò immediatamente su altro. Per esempio sulle caviglie del ragazzo che all'improvviso sbucarono da sotto il tavolo, ritrovandosi appunto le sue gambe in grembo. Lo notò avvicinarsi con la sedia, così tanto da ritrovarsi di fronte, Louis con le gambe su quelle di Harry ed un gomito poggiato sul tavolinetto, ad osservare il viso tagliente del ragazzo riccio. “Apri la bocca dai” lo pregò con un sorrisetto, che prese un qualcosa di malizioso. Harry non avrebbe saputo resistere oltre a quella tentazione, il modo in cui passava la lingua sul cucchiaino gli mandava il basso ventre in fiamme, il suo corpo aveva già iniziato a fare scintille. Si lasciò imboccare ancora, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi azzurri e dalle sue labbra schiuse per la concentrazione. Il liscio si sistemò più comodamente, con le gambe a circondargli quasi i fianchi e scivolando di poco sullo schienale della sedia per rendersi del tutto a proprio agio. Harry si ritrovò Louis con le cosce semi-aperte e la lingua sempre fuori per leccare via il gelato dalle proprie labbra o dal cucchiaino. Non poteva davvero perdere il controllo in quel modo; o Louis lo stava provocando ingenuamente o sapeva davvero dove e quando colpirlo per farlo cedere. “Harry...?” lo richiamò dopo un paio di minuti passati con le labbra strette fra i denti ed il suo sguardo verde completamente oscurato dalla voglia malsana di fottergli quella bocca delicata e rosea. “Harry...” sussurrò a quel punto Louis, quando si rese conto di avere le redini del gioco fra le mani, quando si accorse della lussuria e della voglia nei suoi occhi, del suo respiro pesante. Gli accarezzò un fianco con una caviglia svegliandolo da quell'improvviso momento di trance, in cui si era perso a fantasticare sulla sua bocca meravigliosa a fargli un pompino coi fiocchi. Probabilmente gli era già venuto duro solo al pensiero. “Per una volta che volevo fare il bravo bambino...” quasi s'imbronciò davanti al muso di Harry, leggermente spaesato, poco convinto sul cosa dire o fare. Non era mai certo della mossa giusta con Louis, era imprevedibile; un minuto prima era il micetto remissivo, quello dopo una panterona pronta a mordere. “Louis...” bisbigliò in un misto di disperazione e rassegnazione, già convinto di non poter nulla contro di lui. Qualunque gesto sarebbe stato in ogni modo frainteso. E le cose si sarebbero complicate. Infatti, Louis leccò il cucchiaino malamente sporcandosi gli angoli di essa di proposito. Sbatté le ciglia e si avvicinò a lui, fino a sfiorargli il naso, la coppetta abbandonata sul tavolo. “Non vuoi ripulirmi? Che so, magari con-” si bloccò e gli tracciò il contorno delle labbra con le dita, fino a schiudergliele ed infilarci il polpastrello in mezzo. Harry sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, mordicchiandoglielo per dispetto. Questa volta era stata tutta colpa sua. Alla fine cedette, gli leccò le labbra solo per un attimo prima di schiudere le proprie e baciarlo. Sentì il gusto della vaniglia incastrarsi sulla lingua, la dolcezza del cioccolato estasiare le sue papille gustative. Louis lo afferrò rude per la nuca e se lo spinse contro, avvicinandosi così tanto da finirgli quasi sulle ginocchia. “Mi fai venire voglia di mangiarti così” gli sussurrò Harry, leccandogli il gelato dalle labbra, fino a ripulirlo del tutto. Louis ridacchiò e gli morse il labbro inferiore, per poi allontanarsi e dedicarsi al suo gelato. Mise su un piccolo broncio quando si rese conto di averlo quasi fatto sciogliere del tutto. Harry rimase senza fiato per la leccata che si erano dati. Louis, comunque, finì il proprio gelato ormai sciolto, portandosi alle labbra la coppetta bevendolo, gemendo quasi estasiato e soddisfatto per essersi tolto quello sfizio. “Ma non hai freddo?” fece Harry per interrompere non solo il silenzio, ma persino i suoi pensieri poco carini. Desiderava con tutto se stesso farselo succhiare con le labbra appiccicose di gelato e fredde. Stava impazzendo. “Per niente, sono abituato ad acqua e nudità” sorrise arricciando il naso e ad Harry venne spontaneo allungare una mano per sfiorarglielo e poi scivolare con le dita sulle labbra. Louis rimase a fissarlo pacifico, godendosi quelle mani stupende sulle labbra. Il ricordo del metallo freddo contro il proprio orifizio gli faceva rizzare i peli delle braccia. Lo aveva avuto così dentro da sfondarlo completamente. Non smetteva di pensarci mai, soprattutto perché il leggero dolore – e la camminata sbilenca del giorno dopo -. glielo ricordava. “Come hai iniziato? Nel senso, come conoscevi quel posto?” domandò allora, davvero curioso di conoscere un po' la storia di quel ragazzino molesto, rumoroso e provocatorio. Era certo fosse non solo molto bello e sexy, ma che fosse molto simpatico e persino intelligente. Per essere un Tomlinson aveva fin troppe qualità. “Parli dello stripper club?” al che Harry annuì interessato. “Beh, Liam e Zayn – i ragazzi che ballano di tanto in tanto con me – sono i miei due migliori amici e lavorano in quel posto da molto tempo” alzò le spalle giocherellando con il cucchiaino, portandolo di tanto in tanto alle labbra mordicchiandolo. “Sai com'è mio padre; sono rimasto con lui per provare a farmi notare, per cercare un po' di quell'affetto paterno... hai presente quei genitori che portano sempre i figli a pesca o alle partite di calcio? Beh, con lui non è mai successo perché il lavoro prima di tutto” imitò la sua voce ed alzò gli occhi al cielo nel ricordare di tutte quelle volte che gli aveva chiesto di condividere almeno per una volta un pomeriggio in totale relax, soli, ad una partita allo stadio o seduti sul divano. Ma non aveva mai avuto quel privilegio, semplicemente perché a quell'uomo non sembrava importare di nulla aldilà del lavoro, e poteva capire sua madre. Se prima l'aveva odiata per quel divorzio rovina-famiglia, poi l'aveva perdonata all'istante e capita, anche ringraziata perché vederla soffrire in quel modo era l'ultima cosa che desiderava. “Non abbiamo mai fatto quelle cose padre-figlio, non so nemmeno cosa siano sinceramente” spezzò il cucchiaino di plastica con i denti e gettò il pezzetto nella coppetta quasi infastidito da quella rottura. Harry lo guardò per la prima volta in maniera diversa. “Comunque, ho iniziato circa l'anno scorso con questa cosa. Ho parlato con Liam e Zayn, pregandoli di farmi avere un posto al 17Balck, ero certo che si sarebbe accorto della mia sparizione notturna. Ma dopo qualche mese passato a fare avanti e indietro dallo stripper club non mi ha mai degnato di un solo sguardo, come se non esistessi per niente” gettò del tutto il cucchiaino e si stese meglio su Harry, allungando totalmente le gambe. Il riccio parve ipnotizzato, così tanto da non accorgersi delle mani a massaggiargli le caviglie dolcemente. “Ho smesso, anche perché non mi dava nessuna soddisfazione e mio padre non si infastidiva per niente” socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi, biascicando quelle parole e facendo quasi le fusa alle mani calde di Harry sulle caviglie. Gli piaceva essere toccato in quel modo da lui. “E solo quest'anno ho ripreso. Quando il locale si è rinnovato, la clientela è aumentata e il livello delle performance si è alzato. Mi hanno insegnato come ballare e muovermi contro il palo; l'ho trovato divertente ed ho continuato, sotto le insistenze del proprietario che “adesso ti trovo più attraente, meriti del tutto quel posto”, fino a che non ho davvero rimpiazzato Liam e Zayn. Praticamente sono la star dentro quel posto e non faccio chissà quale spettacolo alla Zayn” fece una smorfia ed alzò le spalle. “Per intenderci, Zayn è davvero bello. Quando si muove fa crollare muri; se poi gli si affianca Liam... beh, lasciamo stare. Insieme sono il sesso puro” dichiarò con un mezzo sorriso, che tirò su di morale Harry. Gli venne voglia di accarezzargli una guancia ed i capelli, cullarlo un po' come meritava. “Non ti rendi conto di essere sexy, vero?” prese parola Harry a quel punto, leccandosi le labbra. Louis ridacchiò e confermò. Ovviamente sapeva di essere bello, sapeva anche di essersi migliorato nel giro di un anno, e sapeva anche come muoversi per accalappiare qualcuno. E ci era riuscito col bel segretario. “Ma cosa credi? Certo che lo so, guardami” si morse il labbro sorridendo e lo stuzzicò spingendogli il piede su un fianco, attirando la sua attenzione completa. Il riccio fissò le sue scapole scoperte, poi scese verso il basso, in cui trovò le sue mani a scoprire di poco la pelle del ventre. Trattenne il respiro per un paio di secondi, poi Louis riabbassò il maglione, giocando come un bambino. “Sei incredibile” mormorò scuotendo la testa rassegnato. “Lo so” rispose. “Come so anche che hai pensato tutto il tempo a come fartelo succhiare da me dopo avermi visto leccare il gelato”. Per poco Harry non si strozzò con la propria saliva nel sentire quelle sue parole fra dei sorrisi limpidi, - avrebbe potuto giurare - quasi genuini. Ma Louis era tutto fuorché genuino. Louis era un diavolo tentatore, pronto a sganciare dietro le sue bombe nei momenti più impensabili. “Gesù Louis” brontolò, dandogli uno schiaffo sul braccio. Il liscio lo guardò per poi avvicinarsi al suo viso, il fiato caldo a fuoriuscirgli dalle labbra. “Non negare” sussurrò, per poi baciarlo. Un bacio veloce, fugace. Un tocco così leggero da esserselo immaginato quasi. Harry fu costretto a sospirare a quella leggerezza, riconoscendogli di saper giocare bene al seduttore. Era troppe cose quel ragazzino, troppo da sostenere e da stargli dietro. “Comunque” sibilò Harry, poggiandogli la fronte contro, gli occhi chiusi per potersi beare del dolce profumo di pesca o forse albicocca del ragazzo. Louis strofinò il naso contro il suo e per un attimo il cuore gli sbalzò nel petto, come se fosse stato travolto da emozioni che non aveva mai provato. “Sì?”, continuò a strofinargli il naso contro, le labbra a giocherellare dolcemente con le sue. La linguetta a leccargli le labbra, come se quel contatto non fosse mai abbastanza. Harry non riuscì a motivare il proprio gesto; si avvicinò a lui, baciandolo, lento. Le loro labbra si mossero leggere, come se fossero trasportate dal vento. Niente di aggressivo, niente di passionale; solo un bacio, di quelli che avrebbero fatto battere il cuore a chiunque. Ed entrambi avvertirono quelle vibrazioni dentro, entrambi si lasciarono trasportare dalle sensazioni. Gli occhi chiusi e leggermente piegati da un lato per potersi completare. Le loro labbra si accarezzavano dolcemente, assaporando anche il sapore del cioccolato l'uno sulla lingua dell'altro. Il riccio si sentì quasi spaesato. “Tuo padre è uno stronzo” sibilò sulla sua bocca, lasciandogli un bacetto veloce, per poi tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. Quell'azzurro così limpido, così forte da sentirsi quasi male. Non aveva mai visto occhi così belli, le iridi cangianti e splendenti. “Già, mi dispiace abbia coinvolto anche te. Anche se-” si bloccò per poterlo baciare, leccargli le labbra ed infilargli la lingua in mezzo, assaporandolo ancora, non avendone abbastanza. “Probabilmente non ti avrei mai del tutto notato. Credo di averti visto mezza volta in ufficio e al clu-” venne interrotto dalla sua bocca carnosa, morbida, un antro caldo in cui la sua lingua si lasciò trasportare. Gli poggiò le mani sulla nuca, desiderando improvvisamente lasciarsi scopare, immergendogli le dita fra i capelli ricci e morbidi. Era un paradiso, amava il suo corpo, amava ogni singolo dettaglio di quel ragazzo. “Lo so, lo ringrazio per questo” gli baciò il naso facendoglielo arricciare – ed Harry pensò bene di non immaginarsi un piccolo Louis. “Oggi mi ha chiesto di esserti amico e farti ragionare...” parlò alla fine, tornando ai pensieri originati prima di quel bacio che l'aveva del tutto confuso. Vide Louis spegnersi leggermente, ma senza perdere quella solita espressione da stronzetto, probabilmente una facciata di difesa. “Sai una cosa?” fece poi all'improvviso, mordendosi le labbra entusiasta come un marmocchio in procinto di combinare guai. Harry si ritrovò a mugolare un “oh no” preoccupato alla sua faccia furba. “Domani pomeriggio verrò in ufficio, gli ho sentito dire di avere un meeting o una cosa del genere” il ghigno divertito sulle labbra rese le cose più difficili, ed Harry si lasciò irrimediabilmente coinvolgere dal suo sorrisetto quasi soddisfatto. Non volle nemmeno sapere cosa avesse in mente, ma temeva di sospettarlo. “Sei terribile, ho paura delle tue idee” si imbronciò, ma Louis gli baciò via quelle sensazioni allo stomaco con un bacio molesto. Gli morse persino le labbra, così forte da fargli sfuggire n gemito di dolore – che avrebbero benissimo potuto scambiare per altro. “Sono pericoloso, vero?” gli bisbigliò sulla bocca. Mordicchiandogli poi la mascella, lasciando scivolare verso il basso le labbra rosee. Harry avvertì il suo fiato caldo addosso e chiuse gli occhi per la sensazione piacevole al basso ventre, le sue mani curiose erano finite per carezzargli la schiena con fin troppa sensualità. “Molto...” articolò tra un sospiro e l'altro. Louis a quel punto gli leccò appena sotto la mandibola, facendolo vibrare. Non era certo di poter resistere ancora molto a quella tortura, ma fu Louis stesso a staccarsi per poterlo guardare negli occhi verdi più scuri.

“Possiamo andare a mangiare?” chiese allegro, come se non avesse appena leccato la sua pelle, come se l'eccitazione fra le gambe fosse cosa totalmente dimenticata. Sbuffò infastidito al suo cambio repentino d'umore ed incrociò le braccia, facendolo ridere. Ma il sorriso del ragazzino era decisamente troppo contagioso per non lasciarsi andare e piegare le labbra all'insù. Lo trascinò fuori, attirandolo fino al parcheggio, poggiandosi contro la sua macchina. “Mi baci contro lo sportello? Come nei film” ed Harry lo accontentò, sbattendolo con forza contro, fino incastrargli un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe. Louis sorrise con le labbra fra i denti e lo attirò a sé dalla camicia, sfiorandogli lentamente la bocca. Harry gli strinse i fianchi per poterlo mantenere fermo, certo che lo avrebbe sentito strusciarsi come una piccola puttanella. “Vuoi un bacio?” giocherellò per una volta Harry, passandogli il naso sulla guancia, strofinandosi come un gattino in cerca di coccole. Il più piccolo gli tirò i ricci per dispetto, desideroso di avere le sue labbra contro. Ma Harry continuò ad annusarlo, avvertendo quel profumo fruttato annebbiargli il cervello, passando dalla guancia al collo, fino a fermarsi sulle clavicole. Gli leccò la pelle scoperta, facendolo mugolare in apprezzamento tanto da spingersi il suo viso contro la spalla, dalla nuca. “Allora mi baci?” gemette quando Harry gli succhiò la pelle tesa, lasciando venire fuori un succhiotto piuttosto evidente. Ansimò ricevendo in risposta semplicemente le sue labbra gonfie a succhiare. Avrebbe voluto spingerlo in ginocchio e lasciargli fare un bel lavoro di bocca, ma le labbra di Harry placarono quel pensiero osceno nel momento esatto in cui le spinse contro le sue. Lo baciò finalmente, accontentandolo. E gemette con la sua lingua in gola, le mani possessive e gelose di quel corpo dai fianchi morbidissimi. Improvvisamente gli saltò addosso, cingendogli la vita con le gambe. Al che Harry fu costretto a stringergli le mani sul culo, approfittando della situazione per massaggiarglielo e stringergli la carne in modo provocatorio. “Non volevi mangiare?” chiese Harry con l'affanno, stringendolo così tanto contro la macchina da fargli sentire il freddo del finestrino penetrargli nelle ossa. “Preferisco lasciarmi mangiare da te” rispose, gettando indietro la testa e rispondendo ai suoi morsi con dei gemiti gutturali. Harry percepì benissimo la sua allusione e sentì la propria erezione pulsare fastidiosa fra le gambe, costretta in quel jeans davvero fastidioso. “Ti prego, non farmi sporcare i sedili” si lamentò nel sentirsi così frustrato. Louis rise di cuore e gli si strusciò addosso, facendogli sentire quanta voglia avesse di averlo dentro. Ed Harry grugnì infastidito, cercando la chiave della macchina nella tasca stretta, in difficoltà. Il ragazzino si fece una sana risata, alternandosi ad un morso al collo e ad un guaito di piacere nel sentire la sua erezione così dura contro. “Voglio cavalcarti, ti prego sbrigati” ansimò osceno, a labbra spalancate, sentendo tutta la tensione accumularsi al basso ventre. Harry si agitò terribilmente tanto, ma riuscì ad aprire lo sportello e gettarci Louis dentro, come se fosse una bambolina di pezza. Se lo richiuse dietro ed immediatamente la temperatura si fece più calda, tanto da far appannare i vetri. Louis ansimò e si sbottonò i pantaloni, togliendoseli velocemente, spingendo anche le Vans con i talloni. “Vieni qui, LouBlurry” lo richiamò, e Louis sfarfallò le sopracciglia come affascinato, tirandogli giù i pantaloni quanto bastava per potersi fottere sul suo cazzo. Lo desiderava da fare schifo. “Mio Dio” farneticò, posizionandosi successivamente cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, ansimando al solo pensiero di compiere quel gesto. Ma Harry non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di pensare che gli allargò le natiche con entrambe le mani e lo spinse con lo sguardo a impalarsi sulla sua erezione. “Sei ancora più eccitante col maglione addosso e le cosce strette così” gli leccò l'orecchio e Louis si calò contro di lui, sentendo la sua punta pulsante allargarlo ed ingrossarsi ai suoi gemiti furiosi. “Scopami, non parlare” ed il riccio spinse il bacino contro le sue natiche, facendolo urlare di dolore, graffiandogli la gola. Ed Harry si lasciò stringere il collo dalle sue mani, graffiare dalle sue unghia, baciare dalle sue labbra irruente. Lo stripper si spinse contro di lui, abituandosi e cavalcandolo con più piacere. Sentì ogni singola parte del proprio corpo vibrare a quella grossa intrusione, ma godette come una puttana al suo venirgli incontro. Il rumore all'interno dell'auto era osceno; i gemiti e gli ansimi di Louis, i sospiri pesanti e i grugniti di Harry, il cigolio dei sedili, le loro pelli a collidere con fin troppa prepotenza.

Alla fine Louis si lasciò andare, poggiò una mano al finestrino e lo cavalcò veloce, senza respiro, venendogli addosso senza nemmeno essere stato toccato. Qualche schizzo gli arrivò sulle labbra – colpa della curiosità di Harry, col capo basso per osservare la punta arrossata, il membro eretto di Louis nel momento dell'orgasmo – leccandosele poi, ad occhi chiusi. E al riccio bastò sentire i suoi muscoli stringersi e rilassarsi più volte attorno al suo membro per venire con un gemito smorzato, il sudore a colargli giù dalla tempia e dalla nuca. Louis lo baciò sulla bocca, per poi rifugiarsi teneramente contro il suo petto, in cerca del respiro che era venuto a mancare. E nessuno dei due volle veramente muoversi da quella posizione, ma Louis si sollevò appena per potersi sfilare il suo membro, e poi accasciarsi nuovamente, avvertendo una scossa alle carezze leggere fra i suoi capelli. “Non muoverti” lo pregò Louis, baciandogli dolcemente il collo. Harry chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la testa contro il sedile per potersi beare delle coccole del più piccolo. Non osò nemmeno muovere un muscolo da quella posizione, preferendo rimanere con le braccia avvolte attorno alla sua schiena, carezzandolo.

Nessuno dei due seppe realmente dire quanto tempo fosse passato, ma si ritrovarono successivamente vestiti ed affamati. Louis col solito ghigno sulle labbra ed Harry con lo sbuffo pronto ma divertito dal ragazzino.

 

**

 

“Quindi sei serio” ripeté per la decima volta Liam, mentre Zayn se la rideva in braccio al suo fidanzato. Louis sbuffò e lo guardò male a quell'ennesima constatazione. Ovviamente era serio, per chi l'aveva preso? “Vuoi farlo licenziare per caso?!” si lamentò a quel punto, scansando persino Zayn dalle ginocchia – cosa che capitava davvero raramente, solo quando si arrabbiava. “Oh andiamo Liam, voi due avete quasi scopato sul palco, che vuoi che sia?” si lamentò guardandosi allo specchio. I due suoi amici lo fissarono vestirsi e spogliarsi più volte, come se tutti quei vestiti non gli stessero per niente bene – cosa non vera a detta di Zayn. “Stiamo parlando di aziende, uffici, uomini seri. Non di uno squallido stripper club; al massimo la gente avrebbe sganciato di più e avremmo aumentato di popolarità. E' diverso!” urlò Liam che quasi si offese alle parole di Louis. Zayn lo trovò adorabile, così tanto da non riuscire a frenare la voglia di baciarlo sulle labbra teneramente. Il più piccolo desiderò voler vomitare. “Bla bla bla, non rompere” fece anche il gesto con le mani e sentì Liam lamentarsi e roteare gli occhi al cielo affranto. Si sentiva quasi in colpa per averlo reso un tale stronzo, avergli insegnato certe cose e averlo trascinato in quel mondo. Peccato che Louis avesse già quel carattere e che Liam avesse contribuito semplicemente a tirarglielo fuori. “Spero ti mandi in bianco” lo puntò con un dito e Zayn scoppiò a ridere nel notare l'espressione seria del suo fidanzato, così contrariato dal poco pudore di Louis. “Fidati...” bisbigliò all'improvviso guardandosi con più attenzione allo specchio, sistemandosi al meglio i pantaloni stretti. “Non lo farà. Non lo farà per niente”, a quel punto Liam rimase in silenzio e Zayn lo consolò con un bacio. Nessuno poteva combattere contro la testardaggine di quel ragazzino, nemmeno i suoi due migliori amici.

 

Gli mancavano giusto un gruppo di fotografi attaccati al culo e giornalisti curiosi a fargli delle domande, ad incorniciargli quella soddisfazione assunta non appena aveva messo piede nell'edificio di suo padre. Si erano voltati tutti a guardarlo, come se non lo avessero mai visto prima di allora. Gli occhi dei dipendenti si erano sbarrati all'inverosimile e le donne avevano praticamente cominciato a sbavare. Sorrise a tutti e fece un occhiolino a chiunque avesse davanti, gentile e sensuale allo stesso tempo, ammaliando e trascinando chiunque nella sua travolgente bellezza. All'interno dell'ascensore si era ritrovato con un silenzio piuttosto imbarazzante da gestire,creato dalle bocche spalancate, come se fosse strano vedere una cosa simile. Era certo di essere affascinante a livelli assurdi, ma non credeva di poter rendere le cose così difficili a chiunque. Il suo scopo principale, ovviamente, era Harry, ma si compiacque di tutta quell'attenzione. Camminò leggiadro, padroneggiando perfettamente la scena, lasciandosi guardare. In fondo era quello che gli piaceva di più e non sarebbe mai cambiato. Poi lo vide, da lontano. Aveva una mano fra i capelli, una calcolatrice sotto al naso, come se stesse facendo dei conti importanti. Si chiese quali assurde commissioni gli avesse affidato suo padre, ma poco dopo lo vide sbuffare e passare a digitare qualcosa al computer, spingendosi con la sedia per giungere alla stampante. I banconi alla sua sinistra erano vuoti, il che voleva dire che aveva avuto perfettamente ragione e che quel meeting – o qualunque cosa avesse da fare suo padre – avrebbe mantenuto tutti impegnati per un po'. Era bello Harry tutto concentrato, su quel viso spigoloso spuntavano delle piccole rughe d'espressione che lo rendevano più uomo e meno ragazzo, ma soprattutto lo rendevano più eccitante. Era assurdo trovare tanto erotico un paio di labbra incurvate in una smorfia o quella espressione accigliata a renderlo così cattivo e prepotente. Louis era deciso a fare quanti più pensieri impuri sul ragazzo ignaro di tutto, a svolgere semplicemente il suo lavoro. Si avvicinò con un sorriso sulle labbra, guardandolo assaporare dello scadente caffè da una tazza arcobaleno – cosa che fece ridacchiare Louis – e sospirò una volta giunto di fronte alla sua scrivania. Il riccio non lo degnò di uno sguardo, facendolo indignare, ma si rese conto del suo auricolare all'orecchio e della sua poca attenzione al mondo esterno. Si schiarì la voce e batté una mano sulla scrivania, facendola vibrare. Harry alzò lo sguardo di scatto e quasi non svenne. “Louis!” squittì strappandosi l'auricolare ed il ragazzino si sedette con una coscia sulla scrivania. Sbatté le ciglia e si calò abbastanza da lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulla bocca. “Che ci fai qui?” bisbigliò, cercando di capire cosa stesse realmente vedendo. Louis sbuffò e si passò una a mano fra i capelli, leggermente ingellati, esasperato. “Te l'avevo detto che sarei venuto” roteò gli occhi e si sedette ancora più vicino a lui, scivolando sempre di più col culo sulla superficie. Harry risucchiò dell'aria fra i denti stretti, sentendosi già male. Non era certo di aver preso seriamente le parole del ragazzino di fronte; era sicuro di aver soddisfatto abbastanza i suoi desideri in macchina – aveva controllato quella mattina stessa che i sedili fossero tutti interi. “In tutti i sensi” aggiunse mordicchiandosi il pollice con fare sensuale. Harry ne aveva già fin sopra i capelli. Delle immagini assurde presero vita nella sua testa e tutto ciò che desiderò in quel momento fu voler replicare quel pompino sotto la propria scrivania. “Andiamo in ufficio di mio padre? Devo mostrarti una cosa...” gli allungò una mano e gli carezzò le labbra, schiudendogliele e scivolando a toccargli lentamente il collo con i polpastrelli umidi. “Ok, scendi di lì” si alzò all'improvviso e Louis eseguì, sentendo già il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene per il tono alterato. Adorava metterlo in difficoltà, esaurirlo del tutto, semplicemente perché Harry reagiva in maniere che a lui piacevano fin troppo. Lo seguì dentro l'ufficio, guardandogli il culo e dandogli anche uno schiaffo, per poi chiudersi la porta a chiave dietro le spalle e facendo scivolare giù le tendine. L'unica pecca di quel maledetto ufficio erano le troppe vetrate. Ma era quasi felice di poter fare una simile cosa lì dentro. In ogni caso, le vetrate che davano all'esterno erano oscurate – e Louis era fermamente convinto che fossero state fatte di proposito da suo padre, per potersi masturbare nei piccoli momenti di pausa, tra un documento e una riunione. “Ciao Harry” miagolò avvicinandosi, toccandogli il petto con entrambe le mani. Harry chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro al suo tocco, come se gli stesse già risucchiando tutte le energie. “Siediti” lo pregò facendo il labbruccio, spingendolo all'indietro verso la scrivania del padre. “Oh mio Dio, tuo padre mi licenzierà e mi farà mettere in manette” disse affranto, lamentandosi ad occhi chiusi. Louis ridacchiò e lo fece sedere dandogli un colpetto d'incoraggiamento. “Giuro che vorrei fargli sapere cosa stiamo per fare qui dentro, ma non voglio farti perdere il lavoro” si sedette di fronte a lui, sulla scrivania in legno massiccio, e guardò Harry mordendosi le labbra. Solo a quel punto il riccio si prese due minuti buoni per osservarlo al meglio. Era certo che sotto all'impermeabile nascondesse qualcosa, una sorpresa che l'avrebbe fatto strozzare e morire sul colpo, o al massimo venire come un pivello nelle mutande. “Allora, ti sono mancato?” biascicò, togliendosi una scarpa e poi l'altra. Harry tremò, perché le cose avevano già iniziato a mettersi male, malissimo. Dalla tasca tirò fuori il proprio cellulare e tutto ciò che fece fu collegarlo alle casse, facendo ingoiare Harry sospettoso. “Sai...” cominciò, allentandogli i primi due bottoni di quella camicia nera che non gli rendeva abbastanza giustizia. “Mi avevano chiesto uno spettacolino privato... le solite festicciole per donnacce” arricciò il naso divertito e gli allargò le gambe con un piede per poterlo poggiare fra le sue cosce, sulla sedia morbida. “Gli unici spettacoli privati che ho messo su, sono quelli per te” continuò, sciogliendosi il nodo posto poco a destra dell'impermeabile. Harry deglutì a fatica a corto di saliva, in fiamme per le mosse calcolate e lente, le sue mani piccole ma forti in quel momento a scivolargli poi sulle spalle come a volergli infondere coraggio. “E oggi voglio fartene uno coi fiocchi. Questa volta puoi toccarmi quanto vuoi...” gli fece l'occhiolino e poi tutto ciò che Harry vide furono gli oggetti della scrivania del Signor Tomlinson scaraventati al pavimento, con un tonfo che avrebbe attirato l'attenzione di tutti. Scattò sul posto e lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati. Louis aveva un ghigno divertito e si lasciò sfuggire un “ops” così bambinesco che gli fece venire voglia di sculacciarlo. E quel pensiero peggiorò decisamente le cose, perché immaginarlo con quel culo meraviglioso ed arrossato glielo faceva venire duro, decisamente. “Louis” digrignò i denti, ma non ebbe il tempo di rimproverarlo che lo vide saltare in piedi sulla scrivania. Le sue cosce strette in quel jeans parevano chiedergli pietà, gli urlavano di essere liberate. “Fai partire la musica” disse con un sorriso, stringendosi al petto l'impermeabile. Harry ebbe sinceramente paura di scoprire quale sorta di sorpresa gli avesse riservato. Esasperato lo fece, in ogni caso l'avrebbe fatto lui stesso, inutile negargli di giocare. Le prime note di Partition gli fecero girare la testa. La voce di Beyoncé gli entrò nelle orecchie assieme a quella di Louis, che non volle dargli assolutamente tregua. Si fece scivolare dalle braccia l'impermeabile nero fino a cadere giù, ai piedi del riccio. Harry alzò lo sguardo e gemette, passandosi una mano sul viso esasperato. Era nudo sotto, portava semplicemente delle bretelle, che gli fecero venire voglia di arrampicarsi e tirargliele per poter sentire lo scroscio del tessuto sulla sua pelle ed il suo viso contorto di dolore. “Take all of me” mimò con le labbra, muovendosi sotto ai suoi occhi verdi scuri, fin troppo - probabilmente non l'aveva mai visto così eccitato. Non era certo di sapere il motivo, se fosse per il suo bell'aspetto provocante, la canzone o o il ritrovarsi nell'ufficio del padre; in ogni caso non aveva mai visto Harry così lussurioso e voglioso, tanto da respirare a labbra schiuse e pesantemente. “Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck” cantò senza vergogna, guardandolo dritto negli occhi per poi scuotere i fianchi così tanto da fargli strabuzzare gli occhi. “Avvicinati” lo pregò, accompagnando le parole con un gesto delle mani. Harry si alzò in piedi e lo guardò dal basso, alzò e mani cautamente non riuscendo ben a capire dove poggiarle prima. Pareva essere confuso, o forse fin troppo eccitato. “Mi piace quando mi guardano così...” borbottò, afferrandogli i polsi per potergli guidare le mani sulla patta dei pantaloni. Harry si leccò le labbra e seguì i suoi movimenti attentamente. Non volle per niente al mondo perdersi le sue dita a stimolarsi i capezzoli, le sue dita succhiate violentemente dalla sua bocca. “Quando ti guardano?” e solo allora lo afferrò per il culo, stringendogli le mani con fare possessivo. Louis gemette e sentì il suo naso affondare sul proprio ventre, la sua bocca calda e carnosa sfiorare i suoi fianchi. Le sensazioni allo stomaco crebbero e desiderò con tutto se stesso sentire quella bocca ovunque potesse. “Già... mi guardano tutti come se volessero mangiarmi... o come se- ah!” gli scappò dalle labbra, con tono fin troppo acuto. Harry lo aveva morso, su un fianco, così forte da fargli rimanere i segni dei suoi incisivi. Louis gli afferrò i capelli e poi rise della sua gelosia. “Stai zitto” mugugnò, leccandogli la pelle già martoriata dei fianchi. Era fin troppo morbida, quelle maniglie dell'amore gli stavano così bene da volergli tenere le mani addosso costantemente. “Impazzisci, vero?” domandò, ondeggiando piano contro il suo viso. “Quando mi guardano in quel modo... quando si avvicinano con la scusa di mettermi dei soldi nelle mutande solo per potermi toccare” gli accarezzò i capelli ed Harry non seppe se fare le fusa o tirare fuori gli artigli. “O quando mi spoglio completamente e tutti urlano eccitati; quando le loro mani curiose si allungano nella speranza di toccarmi, sfiorarmi...” bisbigliò sopra la musica. A quel punto Harry non ne poté più. Entrambi gli indici finirono sotto alle bretelle e tirò forte, frustandolo. Lo schiocco fece mordere le labbra ad Harry e gemere Louis. Poteva quasi essere considerata la sua vendetta. Alla fine gliele sciolse e le lasciò penzolare lungo la sua schiena, inermi, osservando il corpo dello stripper, così bello ed eccitante. Gli strappò di dosso i pantaloni e gli diede una pacca sulla natica, per zittirlo. Ovviamente aveva ragione, perché aveva ormai iniziato ad uscire completamente fuori di testa al pensiero di tutti quei folli a guardarlo in maniere in cui solo lui avrebbe potuto, ad allungare le mani su un corpo che non gli apparteneva per nulla, ad urlare nel vedere quanto fosse terribilmente bello e pieno di curve. Est-ce que ti aimes le sexe? Le sexe, je veux dire l'activité physique, le coite, tu aimes ça? Sentì la canzone andare avanti, cantare quei versi, Louis ansimare a labbra spalancate, il suo corpo emanare un calore terribile. E odiò Louis ed il suo maledetto vizio di non mettere mai biancheria intima sotto; si ritrovò con il suo cazzo in faccia e lo leccò per istinto. “Scendi” gli ordinò, poi gli tese entrambe le mani per aiutarlo senza inciampare nei suoi pantaloni ancora per metà addosso. Louis si sedette sulla scrivania e guardò Harry inginocchiarsi appena per potergli sfilare via del tutto quel maledetto indumento inutile. Si eccitò al pensiero di venire scopato sulla scrivania del padre, si sentì terribilmente soddisfatto dello sgarbo che gli avrebbe fatto, anche se inconsapevole. “Dio, mi fai impazzire quando fai così” al più piccolo brillarono gli occhi per la situazione, per i modi rudi di Harry. E non seppe frenarsi dal mordersi le labbra ed ansimare quando gli poggiò le mai sulle cosce. “Così come? Quando mi fai incazzare?” grugnì infastidito dal suo continuo sorridere, come se quel comportamento gli desse delle profonde soddisfazioni. “Quando sei così geloso di me” mugolò, prima di venire sbattuto contro la scrivania. Si ritrovò all'improvviso col viso contro il legno freddo, le gambe allargate dai suoi stessi piedi, la schiena piegata in avanti, lasciandogli a vedere uno spettacolo meraviglioso delle sue natiche tonde. “Io non sono geloso” mugolò distratto, accarezzandogli la schiena con un palmo aperto. Sentì le vertebre sotto di essa, i suoi anelli di metallo a provocargli dei brividi evidenti sulla pelle, i suoi movimenti quasi infastiditi dal suo gesto lento. “Mi vuoi solo per te” si lamentò Louis, sentendo le sue dita giocherellare con le sue fossette di venere, quei solchi scavati alla base della sua schiena, perfettamente incavati. Harry non poté resistere a quella tentazione. “Sì” rispose, come se in realtà quella del ragazzino fosse stata una domanda. Era distratto, ipnotizzato dalla pelle morbida dei fianchi, dalla sua schiena ad inarcarsi al passaggio delle sue mani, del suo bacino spingersi indietro mentre lo toccava, alla ricerca di qualcosa di più. Ed il fatto che lo stesse tenendo immobile, con una guancia contro la scrivania, con la mano chiusa sulla sua nuca, lo mandava su di giri. Era completamente suo in quel momento. Gli lasciò un bacio sulle scapole, osservandolo flettersi al passaggio docile della sua lingua. Gli baciò le ossa sporgenti, scivolando poi a leccargli la linea dritta della colonna vertebrale. Louis ansimò oscenamente, la punta della sua lingua era terribilmente calda, lenta, sensuale. Pareva sapere esattamente come toccare, come eccitarlo. E quando scivolò fino alle fossette, sentì la sua lingua rotearci dentro. “Oddio” si lamentò, avvertendo il suo fiato caldo addosso. “Fottimi, ti prego” piagnucolò come un bambino piccolo. Ma Harry lo zittì, e lo fece dandogli uno schiaffo sulla natica destra. Louis inizialmente sussultò e si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo urletto poi lo pregò con un “ancora” a cui Harry non seppe resistere. Guardò la sua impronta prendere vita sulla sua pelle morbida e delicata, i suoi ansimi giungergli alle orecchie come il suono migliore del mondo. “Questo ben di Dio posso godermelo solo io” lo ammonì cupo, dandogli un'ennesima sculacciata, per poi inginocchiarsi e lasciargli dei baci lenitivi. Il mix di baci, lingua e fiato gli fece bruciare non solo le natiche ma anche tutto il corpo. Le mani calde e grandi di Harry gli aprirono le natiche e fu allora che Louis si aggrappò all'estremità della scrivania per non cadere. Gemette nel sentire la sua lingua passargli in mezzo, il buchetto grinzoso violato appena dalla punta della sua lingua curiosa. “Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio” ripeté ad occhi chiusi, la sua bocca a baciargli quanta più pelle possibile. Leccate decise sul suo orifizio, che scivolavano poi fino ai testicoli, che succhiò con indecenza, facendogli sentire i versi osceni prodotti dalla sua saliva. Gli affondò completamente il viso fra le natiche, succhiando e leccando, facendogli sentire quanto gli piacesse farlo. E Louis mosse il bacino fra gli ansimi, spingendosi contro di lui, desiderando semplicemente vederlo soffocarsi fra di esse. “Oh Dio Harry, sapevo che la tua bocca sarebbe stata in grado di compiere tali magie” singhiozzò fra il piacere, voltandosi appena per poterlo guardare mentre abbassava e rialzava il viso, leccandolo con fin troppa dedizione. Il suo cazzo pulsò violentemente a quel viso concentrato. Aveva ragione: Harry con quelle rughe d'espressione era eccitante e quella ne era la prova. Il riccio rispose alle sue parole semplicemente allargandogli molto di più le natiche ed affondando la lingua dentro il suo buco, imitando una penetrazione coi fiocchi. Louis a quel punto si voltò del tutto ed allungò un braccio per potergli poggiare una mano fra i capelli, lo spinse contro ansimando, torturandogli i ricci fra le dita. Era certo di star sudando e di star perdendo tutte le forze; Harry lo sfiniva terribilmente tanto. Gli allagò le gambe ancora di più, guardandolo così esposto e piegato solo per lui, beandosi dei suoni a fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra e del suo corpo così reattivo. Lo leccò dall'alto in basso, fino a infilarsi del tutto fra le sue cosce e prenderglielo in bocca. Gli succhiò la punta e Louis non poté più resistere a quella tortura. “Non ce la faccio più” si lamentò ed Harry lo schiaffeggiò in risposta, ricominciando a leccarlo sulle natiche. Scivolare ormai gli era diventato facile e la sua lingua calda non perdeva tempo nel farlo, nel penetrarlo con prepotenza. “Fanculo, sei bellissimo” lo lodò Harry, sollevandosi e sbottonandosi i pantaloni velocemente. Lo afferrò per un fianco e lo penetrò dopo essersi sputato sulla mano, facendolo urlare. Si piegò in avanti e gli baciò il collo, leccandogli la guancia durante la penetrazione. Louis tirò indietro la testa del tutto, per quanto gli fosse possibile, ed inarcò la schiena nel sentirlo fottere così forte. Si lasciò tirare i capelli, mordere le spalle; era a sua completa disposizione. Ed Harry si spinse in lui, coprendo le sue urla con una mano sulla bocca. Si lasciò leccare il palmo e mordicchiare la pelle, l'altra mano a tenerlo per un fianco aiutandosi nel movimento. “Sei rumoroso” grugnì, spingendosi più a fondo fino a toccargli al prostata. Louis urlò senza nessun ritegno e si aggrappò alla scrivania, avvertendo il mobile ondeggiargli sotto fino a spostarsi di qualche centimetro. Il rumore delle loro pelli a collidere lo stava mandando in estasi. Gli baciò la schiena, la pelle sudata e caldissima, il corpo fremente sotto le sue spinte. “Oh Dio” rovesciò gli occhi e urlò un “Harry, sì, sì” venendo copiosamente contro la scrivania, senza fiato, il cuore ad esplodergli del tutto, scosso dall'orgasmo più stupefacente della sua vita. Ed Harry si scostò i capelli dal viso con una mano, afferrandogli entrambi i fianchi, poi, per potergli dare delle spinte più profonde e veloci. Tirò indietro la testa e spalancò le labbra in un muto grido, immobilizzandosi qualche secondo per poter riprendere fiato. Poi venne dentro di lui, lasciandogli scivolare il seme fra le cosce, le spinte più leggere nell'accompagnarsi nell'orgasmo. Sfinito, poggiò le mani a palmo aperto ai lati del suo corpo e provò a reggersi in piedi, senza crollargli addosso. “Se... solo mio padre sapesse” sghignazzò a corto di fiato, rivoltandosi fino a distendersi sulla scrivania, come una perfetta puttana. Harry ridacchiò e per una volta fu felice di aver accompagnato Louis in quella sorta di follia. Avrebbe voluto farglielo sapere in qualche modo, ma non poteva perdere il lavoro, ne aveva pur sempre bisogno. Harry rimase immobile, i muscoli tesi e gonfi delle braccia a reggere il suo peso, ad osservare Louis con i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte e arrossato, che gli circondò la schiena con le gambe. “Mi farebbe sbattere in galera e gettare la chiave” rise assieme a lui e lo guardò negli occhi, ancora sconvolto dall'esserselo scopato in maniera così brutale proprio sul posto di lavoro. Se l'avesse raccontato in giro non ci avrebbe creduto nessuno - tranne Niall probabilmente per lui sarebbe stato fin troppo normale. “Sei sempre troppo vestito quando scopiamo” si lamentò Louis, mettendo su un piccolo broncio sulle labbra quando lo guardò meglio. Spinse i talloni contro la sua schiena ed Harry fu costretto ad inclinarsi, così tanto da sfiorargli le labbra. “Non me ne dai mai il tempo” sussurrò, e ogni distanza venne azzerata dalle loro labbra a collidere. Louis tirò fuori la lingua ridendo, giocando con quella di Harry, succhiandogliela fra le labbra e impiastricciando entrambi di saliva. Ed Harry si premurò di rimuovere ogni residuo di essa baciandolo, muovendo le loro labbra in sincrono, come i loro cuori già più rilassati. “Sei troppo lento” si lagnò ancora, massaggiandogli la cute e tirandogli indietro le ciocche ricce dal viso. Il ragazzo in questione gli solleticò la guancia con il naso e scivolò fino al suo collo, baciandoglielo e leccandoglielo svogliatamente. “Scusa se non sono abituato a strapparmi letteralmente i vestiti di dosso come fai tu” e accompagnò le sue mani strette contro i suoi fianchi, fino a scavargli la carne, a quelle parole intrise di gelosia. Il pensiero che volesse ancora spogliarsi lo infastidiva. “Però i miei li strappi in fretta...” ribatté Louis, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa, avvertendo i loro membri a contatto. Harry rise a quel punto, e gli schiaffeggiò una coscia per poi appropriarsi della sua bocca sorridente. Louis ne fu quasi felice e glielo dimostrò tirandolo del tutto fino a fargli perdere l'equilibrio e farlo cadere contro il suo corpo. Risero entrambi ed Harry gli carezzò il viso, guardandolo quasi con fare delicato. Il più piccolo se ne accorse e decise di rubargli il fiato baciandogli il viso in ogni parte, cosa che fece scoppiare a ridere Harry, agitandosi bruscamente. “Smettila di ridere adesso e torna a lavorare” lo ammonì divertendosi. Harry sbatté le ciglia entusiasta, ma la cosa durò poco, perché si rese conto che in effetti aveva del lavoro da fare. “Cristo, hai ragione” sbottò, sollevandosi e lasciando disperdere il calore dei loro corpi. Louis s'imbronciò una volta rimasto solo perché non credeva affatto di vederlo effettivamente scattare. Lo guardò, da ancora disteso, mentre si dava una sistemata e raccattava da terra le cose che lui aveva gettato. Sorrise. Lo aveva sconvolto totalmente, il che era evidente dalle sue guance rosse, dalle labbra gonfie e lucide e dallo sguardo da “ho appena avuto la miglior scopata della mia vita”, di cui ovviamente Louis si vantava. “Che noia” sbuffò però, cercando i pantaloni in mezzo a quella confusione. Sentì un leggero dolore al culo nell'alzarsi ed Harry ridacchiò sotto ai baffi. Il riccio comunque fece in fretta e tornò a dedicarsi al proprio lavoro, cercando di non dare a vedere la propria aria sfinita a quei pochi colleghi rimasti. Osservò la porta chiusa dell'ufficio del suo capo e quasi mugolò al pensiero.

Louis si rimise addosso l'impermeabile e guardò la scrivania disordinata e qualche schizzo di sperma sopra. Ridacchiò e lasciò tutto in quello stato, sperando che suo padre quantomeno si rendesse conto di aver avuto ospiti passionali nel suo officio. Ghignò verso Harry una volta fuori e prima di voltargli le spalle, gli mandò un bacio volante a cui Harry rispose con uno sbuffo. Era divertente ed eccitante, non avrebbe rinunciato così facilmente a lui.

 

**

 

Niall gli diede una spallata e lo fece barcollare verso sinistra con tutto il peso. Grugnì in sua direzione ed osservò il suo broncio evidente. “Come siamo gelosi...” lo rimbeccò il biondino, passandogli sotto al naso un bicchiere offerto dal solito Adam. Harry lo afferrò e lo mandò giù senza nemmeno pensare a cosa contenesse, lasciandosi bruciare la gola e lo stomaco. “Non sono geloso” borbottò infastidito dal suo migliore amico. Ma Niall continuò a ridere sommessamente e a scuoterlo per le spalle, passando lo guardo da lui ad una bionda a dare spettacolo. “Certo come no. Non hai guardato male quei due ragazzi laggiù e ah!, non hai per niente minacciato quel gruppetto seduto proprio di fronte al palco” lo rimbeccò, poggiando lo sguardo sulla bionda e sollevando il bicchiere in un cenno di saluto. Era solito di Niall Horan entrare nei posti più disparati e fare amicizia, conoscere gente nuova e portarsi a letto ragazze per cui molti altri avrebbero dovuto pagare oro. Il suo fascino da irlandese funzionava; Harry fu costretto a dargliene atto. “Ma lo stavano toccando! Non possono farlo” si difese, arricciando le labbra. Si voltò appena alle sue spalle, scorgendo il ragazzo in jeans stretti e strappati in più punti a palpeggiarsi e strusciarsi contro il palo, dando spettacolo come al solito. “Ci sono i body-guards, Harry”. Il riccio tacque, perché era a conoscenza del fatto che il suo migliore amico avesse ragione. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma aveva iniziato a covare una strana gelosia nei confronti del ragazzino. Era andato tutte le sere allo stripper club solo per tenerlo d'occhio e bearsi del suo meraviglioso corpo – che poi avessero scopato in tutti i posti erano solo dettagli. Comunque, quel presentarsi ogni sera pareva aver reso felice il ragazzino, che si era spogliato ed aveva ballato solo per lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi senza distogliere mai l'attenzione. Persino in quel momento, che gli dava le spalle, poté sentire i suoi occhi addosso.

Ordinarono insieme un paio di shots da mandare giù e risero tanto. Harry non voleva assolutamente pensare allo stripper alle sue spalle, perdersi nell'osservarlo ed immaginarselo piegato pronto per essere scopato. Si beò della compagnia di Niall e risero per tutto il tempo, sentendo i commento del biondo riguardo a qualche ragazzo e disgustandosi nel vedere Liam e Zayn sbaciucchiarsi appena dietro un separé. “Ehi” si interruppe dalla qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo per potersi voltare alla voce di Louis direttamente nel suo timpano. Lo vide, sudato e con dei disegni sul viso ormai sbavati, e sentì lo stomaco infiammarsi. Era mezzo nudo, con quelle mutandine striminzite e leopardate che lasciavano tutti a labbra spalancate. “Wow! La stella del 17Black si è unita a noi” urlò Niall, passandogli una birra. Louis ridacchiò e lo guardò felice, dando un leggero bacio sulla guancia ad Harry. “Sono Louis” gli allungò una mano ed il biondo si presentò con un “Niall” che fece sorridere entrambi. Harry li guardò e poi decise di mandare giù un sorso del drink che aveva davanti, perché reggerli insieme sembrava troppo da sopportare. Non era certo di poterne uscire vivo. “Raccontami qualcosa d'imbarazzante di questo bel ricciolino” chiese a Niall, passandogli una mano poi fra i ricci, forzandogli le gambe per poterci stare in mezzo. Harry non oppose resistenza e lo fece infilare fra le sue cosce ed il bancone, sentendo il solito profumo dolcissimo e fruttato sulla sua pelle. “Beh-” cominciò Niall, ma venne interrotto da un Harry che “non ci provare Horan, ti spezzo le gambe” per poi poggiare il mento sulla spalla del ragazzino e sorridere angelicamente. Louis si lamentò e gli diede delle gomitate nelle costole, apostrofandolo come noioso, poco divertente, nonno; alla fine riuscì comunque a convincere Niall a parlare, lasciandosi scivolare addosso il suo sguardo minaccioso. “Quando andavamo a scuola insieme...” ed Harry guaì avendo già percepito che tipo di ricordo volesse raccontargli. “Sono stato assente per più di un mese, ero tornato in Irlanda per dei problemi, ma comunque. Mi vide da dentro la scuola e cominciò a correre entusiasta! Avresti dovuto vederlo!” sghignazzò, Louis si voltò appena con un labbro incastrato fra i denti e si lasciò accarezzare dal suo naso. “Indovina? Non vide la porta a vetri e ci andò a sbattere contro, rompendosi quasi il setto nasale”. Niall scoppiò a ridere e Louis lo seguì a ruota, borbottandogli di essere una frana, ma carino. Ed Harry s'imbronciò terribilmente tanto, volendo eliminare quell'episodio traumatico dalla propria mente. Aveva passato tutto l'anno poi a sentirsi chiamare Casper, come il fantasmino, perché convinto di poter attraversare le porte e i muri. Era stato davvero imbarazzante. Ovviamente non mancò di raccontargli quel dettaglio del soprannome e fu costretto a respirare per non ucciderlo. “Sei un fantasmino davvero carino” gli fece sapere Louis comunque, rivoltandosi fra le sue braccia e baciandogli le labbra. Harry si sciolse e dimenticò immediatamente del suo imbarazzante passato, pensando semplicemente al volergli infilare la lingua in bocca e stringerselo addosso. “Quella volta in cui fu picchiato da un gruppo di ragazze... Ahhh!” sospirò Niall, guadagnandosi nuovamente l'attenzione di Louis. Il riccio sbuffò ma smise di opporsi ed ascoltò il racconto poggiando un gomito sul bancone e reggendo il proprio viso arrossato per gli episodi imbarazzanti della sua vita. “Per scommessa fu costretto ad intrufolarsi nello spogliatoio femminile, non hai idea Louis! Lo picchiarono e gli tirarono addosso non sai quante cose! Non era carino ed era lo sfigatello di turno, guardalo ora” lo indicò con un gesto delle mani e Louis si voltò per osservargli la mascella ben marcata, gli occhi verdi luminosi, le labbra rosse e leggermente screpolate, le cosce perfette ed il petto leggermente muscoloso. Era praticamente impossibile immaginarsi quel ragazzo come uno sfigato e persino brutto. Sembrava un concetto assurdo. “Sai cosa disse una di quelle ragazze che lo picchiò, quando lo rivide mesi fa?” domandò, come se quei due stessero ascoltando davvero, presi com'erano dallo scrutarsi in silenzio. Ma Louis comunque scosse la testa per lasciargli intendere che in realtà lo stava ascoltando, troppo interessato a quegli eventi divertenti. “Che avrebbe dovuto aprirgli le gambe! Ci avrebbe messo la firma per averlo adesso!” rise e Louis fu scosso da un attacco di ridarella, scuotendo il petto e le spalle al pensiero di quella povera ragazza disperata. “Lui le rispose che fortunatamente era gay. Povera, aveva un broncio... però ci ho pensato io a consolarla!” a quel punto Harry si voltò a guardarlo sconvolto, e lo accusò di non averglielo mai raccontato scatenando l'ilarità di Louis. Guardarli litigare era divertente e per un momento si sentì come Zayn, che guardava sempre litigare lui e Liam, ridendo come un deficiente. Harry continuò ad accusarlo di essere uno stronzo, Niall a ridere per le reazioni del riccio; tutto continuando a mandare giù alcool.

“Sei ubriaco marcio, chiunque potrebbe adescarti e portarti a casa...” sibilò Louis, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, carezzandogli le guance rosse per l'alcool e le risate. Harry gli poggiò le mani sul culo, sentendo la stoffa delle mutande liscia sotto ai polpastrelli, compiacendosi di aver avuto tutto per se quel culo da favola. “Non essere geloso” brontolò, sniffandogli i capelli, non resistendo a quel profumo, spingendosi sempre più vicino, fino a coprirlo col suo corpo. Louis gli sospirò all'orecchio e glielo baciò, scivolando poi verso il collo leggiadro. “Voglio portarti io a casa” gli sussurrò, per poi stringergli le mani sulla schiena ampia, muscolosa. Harry sentì le sue unghiette penetrargli nella carne, mugolando in apprezzamento. “E tuo padre, oltre che togliermi il lavoro, mi taglia l'uccello” rise strascicando le parole e Louis lo guardò ammaliato, convinto di non aver mai visto un paio di occhi tanto belli, luccicare in quel modo. Avrebbe potuto paragonarlo allo sguardo di un lupo mannaro. “Ti proteggerei ad ogni costo” fece in risposta, mordicchiandogli la mascella. Harry non riuscì a smettere di ridere, credendo anche di sentirsi solleticato da quei baci leggeri e da quella poca barba che spuntava sul suo viso. “Mio eroe!” urlò prima di afferrarlo per le cosce e tirarselo in grembo, come un bambino. Louis lo lasciò fare e lo baciò sulla bocca, assaporando dalla sua lingua la dolcezza di qualcosa di fruttato e frizzante ed il sapore forte dell'alcool. “E di te, Louis? A chi dobbiamo chiedere per sapere qualcosa di imbarazzante?” ridacchiò un ubriaco Niall, che a breve avrebbe di sicuro preso a ballare sul bancone degli alcolici e cantato qualcosa di strano. Harry lo baciò sulla guancia e poi indicò Zayn e Liam in un angolo, ritornando a baciargli il viso in ogni sprazzo libero. Louis storse il naso quasi infastidito e divertito allo stesso tempo, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle per tenerlo fermo. “E' arrivato il mio turno, va bene. Ve li faccio conoscere” si morse il labbro e strofinò il naso a quello di Harry, facendolo ridere e poi allungare il collo per potergli rubare un bacio. Si allontanò ed Harry inclinò il capo da un lato per poterlo osservare meglio. Notò ogni più piccola curva del suo corpo, perfettamente a suo agio ad andare in giro per il locale quasi nudo, sorridendo e dispensando occhiolini in giro. Il modo in cui i muscoli delle spalle erano in tensione, le cosce toniche, i fianchi così rotondi da fargli venire voglia di corrergli dietro per poterlo azzannare. Era decisamente ubriaco, ma avrebbe fatto quei pensieri anche da sobrio. Si soffermò per un paio di minuti sulle caviglie, notando solo in quel momento di una cavigliera tintinnante attorno. Era terribilmente erotico e troppo nudo.

“Lui è Niall e vuole sapere quanti più dettagli imbarazzanti sulla mia vita” lo presentò ai due sorridenti. “Lui invece è Harry, ve ne ho parlato” sorrise e gli si gettò nuovamente fra le gambe, leccandogli il naso per dispetto, scatenando una sorta di voglia strana in Harry. Lo strinse per i fianchi e gli sussurrò un qualcosa che assomigliava a “sei troppo nudo” mordendogli il lobo con fin troppa forza, da farlo mugolare. “Anche troppo” irruppe Liam, sorridendo a tutti come al solito. Liam si strinse Zayn al proprio fianco ed arricciò il naso, puntando immediatamente gli occhi su Niall, pronto a raccontare qualcosa di imbarazzante. “Se devo essere sincero, c'è poco da dire su Louis. A scuola lo amano tutti, credo sia anche rappresentante d'istituto o una roba del genere” iniziò Liam pensando bene a cosa raccontare. Zayn alzò il sopracciglio e poi sorrise ampiamente verso Louis, che nel frattempo aveva trovato una comoda posizione fra le braccia di Harry. Il riccio gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla, le mani strette sul suo ventre e dedicò tutte le sue attenzione ai due stripper di fronte. “Questa devo raccontarvela, scusa Louis” alzò le spalle in segno di scuse e ridacchiò sotto ai baffi alla faccia del più piccolo, che mise su un leggero broncio mormorando qualcosa in proposito dell'essere ancora offeso. “Quando ci siamo conosciuti, era un marmocchio. Ha sempre avuto questo caratterino, quindi senza pudore, una volta ci chiese: “possiamo fare una cosa a tre? Siete senza dubbio bellissimi e vorrei davvero perdere la mia verginità fra voi due” è stato assurdo! Avreste dovuto vedere la faccia di Liam” il moro rise di cuore e Liam gli diede una spallata offeso, arrossendo leggermente, come se quel ricordo fosse ancora ben vivido nella propria mente. Louis incrociò le braccia al petto e sentì le mani di Harry stringersi con più forza sulla propria pancia. “Era piccolo, ovvio che avevo una faccia scioccata!” provò a difendersi Liam, guardando Louis con sguardo storto. Era sempre stato protettivo nei suoi confronti e quella piccola scenetta di molti anni prima non gli era mai andata giù. Da un lato ne era stato lusingato perché si era fidato a tal punto, dall'altro ne era rimasto sconcertato perché non lo credeva possibile di una cosa simile. “Comunque, se ve lo stavate chiedendo, no. Non abbiamo fatto assolutamente nulla. Ci ha tenuto il muso per giorni, non si è nemmeno imbarazzato, neanche un po'!” fece ancora Zayn ridendo. Louis sospirò e si lasciò andare ad una risatina sommessa, sentendo un pizzico sul fianco per via delle mani del riccio. Si lamentò e si voltò appena per potergli leggere negli occhi una strana gelosia morbosa. Il liscio si morse le labbra ed improvvisamente desiderò trascinarselo in angolo per una sveltina. Il suo sguardo di fuoco lo mandava in estasi. “Per me è stato terribile! Davvero terribile! Non riuscivo nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia, grazie a Dio non ne fece più parola. Immaginarlo a letto con noi due... Oh mio Dio!” si portò una mano agli occhi e Zayn rise di lui, per poi coccolarlo dolcemente e baciarlo sulla bocca per togliergli quell'imbarazzo evidente. Harry si chiese come facesse ad imbarazzarsi a tal modo solo parlando, quando sul palco regalava spettacoli così erotici da poter mandare tutto a fuoco. “Adesso non ti dispiacerebbe Liam, coraggio” lo prese in giro lo stesso Louis, scatenando l'ilarità di Zayn. Harry, invece, tirò sul col naso e gli lasciò un morso sulla spalla. “Sei geloso?” gli borbottò piano, contro l'orecchio, voltandosi per poterlo guardare. “Non ti ecciterebbe vedermi a letto con loro? Mentre Liam mi scopa, Zayn me lo sbatte in faccia...” ma non ebbe modo di finire che Harry lo guardò furioso, agganciandogli le gambe in vita per poterselo stringere meglio. Louis, ormai completamente rivolto verso lui, lo guardò con le labbra incastrate fra i denti ed il respiro pesante. La sua gelosia tagliente gli metteva addosso brividi incredibili. “E se te lo sbattessi in faccia io?” grugnì infastidito, mordendogli il labbro così forte da temere quasi d'averglielo fatto sanguinare. Louis gemette piano e gli piantò i palmi ai lati della testa, per poi poterlo baciare rude sulla bocca. Harry non perse tempo nello schiudergli le labbra e ficcarci dentro la lingua, desideroso più che mai d'averlo tutto per sé. “Potresti...” gli sussurrò fra un bacio e l'altro, la saliva a sporcarli completamente. Nessuno dei due si preoccupò più dei loro amici alle spalle a chiacchierare e ridere. Harry era certo che Niall fosse in buona compagnia e mettere la lingua in gola a Louis, al momento, gli sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare. “Smettila di provocarmi, guarda come mi riduco poi” sbuffò, leccandogli le labbra rosee e sottili. Louis abbassò lo sguardo sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e notò l'evidente erezione, probabilmente nata al pensiero di vederlo a letto con Liam e Zayn. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma immaginarsi una cosa del genere lo eccitava; Louis ne era più che certo. “Posso aiutarti io” miagolò al suo orecchio, poggiandogli una mano sull'erezione, palpeggiandolo e pressando il palmo con forza. Harry sussultò e se lo strinse di più addosso; la sua nudità non lo aiutava a rimanere lucido e l'alcool faceva già la sua buona parte. “...vero Harry?” saltò, quasi, dallo sgabello quando Niall lo richiamò e sentì il ghigno furbo di Louis prendere posto sul suo viso, già pronto a provocarlo e a metterlo in imbarazzo. “Come?” domandò, come se fosse appena caduto dalle nuvole. Niall rise e Louis sfregò il palmo della mano più lentamente, ma con più pressione. Il riccio credette di voler morire. “Louis” lo ammonì Liam, quando si rese conto dello stato pietoso di Harry. Zayn rise nuovamente e gli diede una gomitata nelle costole per lasciarlo stare in pace, era divertente quella situazione. “Dicevo, possiamo invitarli tutti a cena una volta. Vero?” ripeté con un sorrisone tutto denti sfavillanti. Harry cedette immediatamente, certo che non avrebbe retto un solo minuto di quella cena con Louis. E dallo sguardo che gli lanciò – fra il divertito ed il provocante – percepì già la sua frustrazione nascere e crescere, in anticipo.

 

**

 

Harry lo guardò, appoggiato contro la porta, esattamente qualche minuto dopo aver gironzolato per la stanza. Non aveva idea per quale motivo – se per il pompino promesso o la sua stupida voglia di vedere la sua villa – ma Harry si era ritrovato dentro casa di Louis, già a petto nudo e steso sul letto. Lo vide, con le gambe accavallate ed il jeans stretto a rendergli le cosce ancora più toniche. Aveva un effetto strano su Harry, come se ne fosse attirato. “Non muoverti” gli ordinò Louis sorridendo, sistemandosi meglio contro la testata del letto, le ginocchia piegate per poterlo guardare con più attenzione. Il ragazzo lo fissò curioso e gli chiese con lo sguardo cosa avesse in mente. “Voglio che ti spogli, per me” si passò la lingua fra le labbra e poi rise divertito. Harry rimase perplesso per un attimo, poi si lasciò andare completamente ad una risata roca che a Louis faceva rizzare i peli sulle braccia. “Lì c'è dello champagne, serviti pure. Io metto su della musica” saltò giù dal letto e fece partire una compilation di canzoni che era solito suonare quasi ogni sera, perché tra il caos, il rumore, i vari suoni lui stava meglio. Harry stappò la bottiglia facendo saltare il tappo che rimbalzò sul letto, bevendo poi direttamente da essa. Louis lo guardò divertito e quando le prime note di Adore partirono dalle casse poste agli angoli della camera, Harry si mosse lento, ingurgitando bollicine. Il più piccolo si gettò di peso sul letto ed incrociò le gambe a mo' di indiano. Rimase a fissarlo mentre ancheggiava goffamente, quel corpo meraviglioso a dar piacere ai suoi occhi. Era estasiato di vederlo così bello e libero. I adore you before I laid my eyes I laid my eyes on you, l'amour toujours I just can't take my eyes, can't take my eyes off you. Louis non poté fare a meno di cantare, perché quella era decisamente la verità. Non riusciva mai a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, lo seguiva sempre; seguiva le curve del suo corpo, gli osservava le labbra gonfie e rosse, gli occhi verdi brillanti e quei ricci in cui avrebbe immerso continuamente le dita. E vederlo muoversi in quel modo, con gli occhi puntati nei suoi azzurri, l'evidente provocazione nel mordersi le labbra e toccarsi lento il busto. A quel punto si distese ed incastrò le labbra fra i denti nell'osservarlo mandare giù boccate di champagne e sollevarsi la maglia. “Regalami uno spettacolino, Styles” lo pregò con gli occhi. Il riccio scoppiò a ridere e continuò a bere, sbottonandosi con fatica e distrazione il bottone degli skinny. Louis schiuse le labbra ed il respirò cominciò a spezzarglisi in gola per l'eccessiva eccitazione. Bastava che Harry muovesse i fianchi per poterlo mandare completamente fuori di testa. Seguì il ritmo della musica, facendosi scivolare di dosso la camicia, toccandosi i capezzoli già turgidi. Biascicò un “ops” quando un po' dello champagne gli cadde sul petto; a Louis venne voglia di alzarsi e poterglielo levare via leccandolo. Ma rimase immobile, piuttosto, facendo passare la mano oltre l'elastico della tuta, per potersi toccare l'erezione quasi del tutto formata. Harry gli faceva quell'effetto, non avrebbe mai negato, ma soprattutto non avrebbe mai smesso di guardarlo con tutta quella bramosia. Harry era uno di quei ragazzi che andava guardato, adorato, venerato, e poi toccato con quanta più devozione possibile. Ogni parte del suo corpo era preziosa e Louis se ne rese conto quando si fece scivolare giù gli skinny ridendo, cercando di sfilarsi le scarpe con fatica. Pompò appena la propria erezione, godendosi i passi sensuali di Harry, che gli stava regalando una visuale del tutto focosa. Portava addosso un paio di boxer neri, così attillati da far risaltare ogni sua più piccola forma. E beveva ridendo, così tanto da fare un casino ai proprio piedi, si mordicchiò persino le labbra quando si rese conto della mano di Louis a toccarsi in quel modo, gli occhi liquidi ed il respiro lento. “Perché non vieni a ballare? Non farmi sembrare scemo” lo invitò Harry, allungandogli la bottiglia da sopra il letto, pregandolo con lo sguardo di fargli compagnia. Louis cedette immediatamente a quegli occhi di fuoco, afferrando la bottiglia per mandare giù un paio di sorsi di champagne fresco. Si ritrovarono a ballare stretti, il liquido dorato a passare da bocca a bocca. “Apri la bocca, tesoro” rise Louis, guardandolo tirare indietro la testa per potergli lasciar scivolare lo champagne sulla lingua. Una mano di Harry si strinse sulla base della sua schiena e lo tenne talmente vicino da sentire le loro pelli fondersi come oro fuso. Le loro erezioni entrarono a contatto, quel continuo scuotere i fianchi fra loro gli faceva bollire il sangue nelle vene. Eppure, nessuno dei due smise un solo secondo di agitarsi, di ballare così spudoratamente contro l'altro. A Louis scivolò di poco la tuta, tanto da lasciargli intravedere le V nascoste e fin troppa pelle invitante; Harry desiderò volersi mettere in ginocchio per poterlo leccare. Ma continuarono a bere champagne e a leccarsi le reciproche lingue per potersi assaporare meglio; e nessuno dei due si tirò indietro quando se lo rovesciarono addosso. Louis rise e poi si abbassò appena per poterlo leccare sul petto, i capezzoli già vittima dei suoi denti. Harry emise un singulto nel sentire la sua lingua ruvida contro, le mani piccole e calde dello stripper a toccargli le natiche tonde. “Sei uno spettacolo” lo lodò, baciandogli il collo e le spalle, continuando a leccare via la dolcezza delle bollicine. Aveva le papille gustative in estasi, completamente senza nessun controllo. “Me lo fai venire duro solo parlando” sibilò, tirando fuori la lingua in cerca della sua. Louis lo accontentò e lo baciò rude, ansimandogli dentro la bocca quando una sua mano gli pizzicò un fianco e l'altra gli abbassò del tutto la tuta. Louis se la sfilò e, poi, ridendo, lo baciò ancora. Fece scivolare dello champagne fra le loro labbra unite e le loro lingue calde finirono per fermarsi ovunque fosse possibile. I sospiri divennero gemiti e la voglia di ballare sparita in favore della voglia di scopare. Il più piccolo gli incastrò le dita fra i ricci e gli tirò la testa indietro, facendolo mugolare e digrignare i denti infastidito, ma smise nel momento in cui del liquido gli arrivò alle labbra e subito dopo la bocca calda e vogliosa di Louis si appropriò della sua. “Sei delizioso” gemette contro il suo collo, senza lasciarsi sfuggire nessuno sprazzo di pelle. Il riccio ansimò e lo spinse contro il letto, fino a che il retro delle sue ginocchia non lo toccò e ci cadde sopra. Risero e la bottiglia cadde dimenticata e vuota al pavimento, rotolando fastidiosamente in sottofondo alla musica erotica. Poi Harry cominciò a seguirla alla lettera, come se quello non bastasse già a contribuire all'erezione evidente di Louis, dura contro il ventre. “The minute that my left hand meets your waist” si sistemò in mezzo alle sue cosce, sentendo la sua pelle bollente contro la propria. Louis strisciò indietro con la schiena e lo guardò mentre gli poggiava la mano sinistra sul fianco. Avvertì le sue dita forti e rudi scavargli la pelle, la sua voce roca nel ripetergli le parole della canzone. Ansimò. “And then I watched your face”, lo guardò negli occhi ed entrambi avvertirono un fremito corrergli lungo la schiena. Tutta quella gelosia nata e cresciuta in quelle due settimane gli dava al cervello; pretendeva di poter avere quel corpo completamente e non era disposto a mostrarlo ancora ad altri. E glielo fece capire stringendogli le dita sulla carne morbida del fianco sinistro e con gli occhi focosi nei suoi. Si morse le labbra, Louis, incapace di resistere al lasciarsi sfuggire un miagolio perverso. “Put my finger on your tongue, cos you love to taste”, Louis spalancò la bocca ancora prima di sentirgli cantare quelle stesse parole, vista la situazione. Ed Harry gli poggiò l'indice sulla lingua, guardandolo con quelle labbra oscenamente rosse. Spinse il bacino contro di lui con un colpo di reni e Louis strisciò sul materasso, fino a giungere sul bordo. Harry sentì il suo dito venire succhiato prepotentemente dalle sue labbra, come se in realtà avesse il suo cazzo in bocca. E ne approfittò per potergli mettere il secondo e lasciarlo lubrificare, spingendolo poi ancora più in avanti. Louis si ritrovò improvvisamente con la testa ormai fuori dal letto, a penzoloni, trattenuto solamente dalle mani del riccio. Gli leccò il petto e gli succhiò i capezzoli, poi giunse alla gola. La posizione era terribilmente scomoda, ma Harry la trovò eccitante. Si sporse verso le sue labbra e gliele succhiò giusto qualche secondo prima di mordergliele e giocare con il suo corpo morbido. “Sono così grato a mio padre in questo momento” sussurrò senza fiato, graffiandogli la schiena con le unghia corte e mangiucchiate. Harry gli morse il collo, facendogli uscire un suono sporco, ma che colorò decisamente la sua voglia di fotterselo. “Dove sei stato fino ad ora” ansimò quando una sua mano gli scivolò fra le gambe, toccandogli l'erezione ritta e bagnata. “Gesù, usi quella lingua in maniera così divina. Ti voglio fra le mie gambe” piagnucolò, attirando finalmente la sua completa attenzione. Harry sollevò la testa e lo scrutò, facendosi leva con le braccia, i muscoli gonfi per la tensione esercitata. Il più piccolo non riuscì ad evitare di tastarli, di constatare che fossero veri. Ed Harry rise furbo prima di abbassarsi nuovamente e costellargli il petto di baci e leccate fugaci. “E questi?” domandò quando si accorse di alcuni lividi sulle sue ginocchia. Louis rise di cuore e gli accarezzò un fianco con la caviglia, facendogli venire i brividi. “Tutti i pompini al 17Black” gli rispose veloce, ricordando di tutte le volte che si era gettato sulle ginocchia per poterglielo succhiare. Harry scosse la testa e gli baciò entrambe le rotule, come a volersi scusare, per poi scivolare sulle sue caviglie e lasciar tintinnare quell'adorabile braccialetto stretto, con delle campanelle come ciondoli. Gli baciò l'osso sporgente e poi gli leccò le cosce, fino a giungere all'inguine. “Oh Dio sì, leccami” gemette, chiudendo gli occhi, con la testa ancora a penzoloni verso il vuoto. Harry sorrise e gli strinse le cosce fra le mani grandi, allargandogliele appena per poterlo baciare ovunque. Gli succhiò la pelle, fino a far spuntare un succhiotto sull'inguine, che Louis avrebbe guardati per i giorni a seguire pensando solo a lui. “Dio, ci credo che sei la stella in quel posto. Hai un corpo stupendo, non so dove mettere le mani prima” si lamentò, prima di attirarlo a sé e sollevargli il bacino, così tanto da lasciarlo poggiato appena con le spalle ed i gomiti. Louis mugolò prima di sentire la sua lingua affondargli fra le natiche, i capelli a solleticargli la pelle sensibile. I gemiti si fecero più prepotenti e gli venne voglia di urlare per la frustrazione, avrebbe voluto tirargli i capelli per dispetto. Ma Harry giocherellò col suo buchetto, forzandoci dentro la lingua in una penetrazione così bagnata da far lamentare entrambi. “Harry- Harry!” urlò di piacere nel sentire le sue mani toccarlo in quel modo, poi aggiunse uno “scopami” che il ragazzo afferrò al volo. Lo lasciò andare in modo violento sul letto e si tolse di dosso i boxer, ormai umidi. Lo afferrò per le gambe e se le poggiò sulle spalle, per poterlo penetrare meglio. Louis gli leccò una mano ed Harry gliela portò direttamente contro le natiche, strofinandogliela con ardore. Louis si mosse sotto di lui, agitato, ma le grandi mani del riccio lo tennero fermo contro il materasso. “Ti prego” piagnucolò come un bambino, solo a quel punto Harry lo penetrò accontentandolo. Dapprima lentamente, facendoglielo scivolare dentro con calma, facendoglielo sentire nella sua durezza. E giocò col suo corpo, lo prese in giro, scivolando fuori e dentro lentamente, ripetendo quel gesto un paio di volte. Amava sentirlo mugolare in apprezzamento, gemere in quel modo, ad occhi chiusi e con le mani strette sulla coperta. “Continuo a scoparti ma rimani stretto, Gesù, Louis” gemette, guardandolo con gli occhi verdi luminosi, le guance arrossate per lo sforzo e le sopracciglia aggrottate nel compiere il movimento. Si spinse con più forza, giungendogli così in fondo da fargli sentire ogni cosa fino allo stomaco. Louis urlò nel sentire il suo cazzo sfondarlo, letteralmente, e contrasse i muscoli sulla sua erezione. “Mi ecciti da morire” continuò, aumentando il ritmo gradualmente. Louis sentì il suo corpo bruciare, il sudore renderlo appiccicoso, il dolore divenire piacere più estremo, i muscoli delle gambe intorpiditi dalla posizione accovacciata. Anche Harry fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi ad un certo punto, a tirare indietro la testa e sentire l'odore frizzante dello champagne addosso alle loro pelli. I rumori si confusero con la musica ancora accesa, i loro cuori esplosero in battiti furiosi, i loro respiri si fusero fino a contaminare l'aria. Avvertì la sua prostata venire colpita con violenza, il sussurro di Harry che gli chiese “trovato?” continuando a spingersi più forte senza ricevere altro in risposta che le sue urla isteriche. Louis non credeva di aver mai sentito la testa tanto leggera ed il cuore tanto sfarfallante come in quel momento. Aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vederlo poggiare le mani ai lati della sua testa e spingersi verso il basso, così tanto da potersi sentire quasi le ginocchia contro il petto. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, rubargli il respiro, ma si limitò a guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo scopava in maniera così rude e passionale. Quel neo al lato sinistro della bocca lo faceva impazzire, desiderava con tutto se stesso poterlo toccare, ma aveva le braccia bloccate in un groviglio di gambe e bicipiti muscolosi. Dopo qualche altro affondo, i testicoli a sbattergli contro le natiche, Harry venne in un gemito roco, la voce così bassa e sexy da far agitare Louis nel profondo. “Louis, Louis” lo richiamò, continuando a spingersi come a voler trovare pace. Il ragazzino a quel punto lo guardò e lo vide districarsi da quella posizione fino a sfilarsi dal suo corpo ed inginocchiarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe, afferrandogli l'erezione bagnata e dura fra le labbra. Gli succhiò la punta turgida, sentendo il sapore salato del liquido pre seminale sulla lingua, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia. Louis si alzò sui gomiti e e gli circondò la testa con le cosce, stringendoselo così forte da volerlo quasi soffocare. “Sei schifosamente arrapante, Harry” le sue cosce avvertirono la morbidezza setosa dei suoi capelli contro e credette di voler morire esattamente in quel modo, con la bocca del ragazzo sul proprio cazzo e le sue mani ad accarezzargli la testa. “Vieni” lo pregò, prima di affondare così tanto da sentirlo sul retro della gola. Louis non riuscì a resistere e gli tirò i capelli, sporcandogli la faccia. Si pompò con una mano fino a raggiungere il Nirvana. Si rilassò contro il letto solamente qualche minuto dopo, quando gli spasmi smisero di sorprenderlo ed il cuore tornò a battere normalmente. Harry poggiò la testa sul suo ventre e non diede nessun segno di volersi muovere da quella posizione. Louis gli fece delle carezze fra i capelli e sentire la sua pelle morbida e liscia addosso gli faceva venire i brividi. “Amo l'odore fruttato della tua pelle” parlò dopo poco Harry, affondandogli il naso nell'ombelico. Louis si agitò ridendo sotto la sua faccia ma si lasciò annusare da quel ragazzo, che lo carezzò gentilmente con la punta del naso. “Mi fa venire voglia di mangiarti tutto” rise ancora, mordicchiandogli i fianchetti tondi e morbidi. Louis si mosse, e si lasciò fare il solletico dalle sue mani leggermente più fredde rispetto a prima. “Mi piace quando mi mangi...” gli sussurrò contro la bocca, baciandolo lentamente. Le loro lingue cercarono di amalgamarsi, ma quella lotta leggera esplose in una passionalità estrema, tanto da succhiarsi le labbra e mordersi senza controllo. Harry lo sovrastò stringendogli le gambe in vita, bloccandolo completamente contro il materasso; la pelle ancora dolce e frizzante, profumata per via dello champagne che Louis aveva ancora addosso. Si calò per leccargli le clavicole e desiderò riempirgliele di nuovo per poterci bere, come la prima volta. Quel ricordo gli dava ancora alla testa.

Purtroppo però furono interrotti. Un rumore secco li fece voltare agitati ed Harry sentì tutto il sangue defluirgli fuori dal corpo, il viso bianco cadaverico e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Rimase ghiacciato, gli occhi puntati sull'uomo fermo davanti la porta. “Papà!” squittì Louis, tirandosi via dall'aggroviglio umano. Era più che certo di aver chiuso a chiave la porta di camera sua, ma non gli importò, piuttosto cercò quantomeno di rimettersi addosso la tuta. L'uomo rimase a fissarli come se li stesse studiando, il volto arrossato per l'imbarazzo e gli occhi seri e duri addosso alle due figure nude. Harry si riprese solamente quando Louis gli diede una gomitata e lo spinse a vestirsi, abbozzando comunque una risata divertita per la situazione. “Styles, vorrei parlarti” annunciò alla fine, col solito tono da imprenditore, serio e professionale. Harry si schiarì al voce e pianse internamente per la cavolata che aveva fatto. Avrebbe perso il lavoro, la reputazione, la dignità; tutto. Forse stava esagerando, ma era nel panico più puro, e Louis aveva ormai preso a ridacchiare come un bambino dispettoso, infastidendolo. Si rivestì in fretta, cercando di non mettere le cose al contrario, e corse fuori dalla sua stanza seguendo il passo tranquillo e sicuro del suo capo. “Signor To-” ma l'uomo si sedette e lo fermò con un gesto delle mani e lo invitò a prendere posto alla sua scrivania. Harry cercò di non arrossire ed imbarazzarsi per l'accaduto, ma fu impossibile quando si rese conto di essere stato colto in flagrante, con suo figlio. Lo stesso figlio che avrebbe dovuto tenere a bada. “Lo sapevo” mormorò semplicemente, intrecciando le mani sotto al mento, guardandolo con quegli stessi occhi di Louis. “In realtà, lo sospettavo. Ma oggi ne ho avuto le conferme. Da quanto tempo lo copri?” domandò a bruciapelo, guardandolo serio, ma non arrabbiato. Harry si ritrovò a boccheggiare di fronte a quella insinuazione, di fronte quella domanda a cui avrebbe dovuto rispondere con sincerità. Non era stato più in grado di dargli informazioni, aveva mentito al riguardo ed aveva continuato a seguirlo allo stripper club per poterlo guardare. “Io-” si schiarì la voce intimidito ed il suo capo – o ex?- sbatté le ciglia chiedendogli implicitamente di continuare a parlare, di dargli delle spiegazioni. “Harry, vai a pagina 8, per favore” il ragazzo deglutì a fatica quando l'uomo gli passò un giornale di gossip da sopra la scrivania. Harry l'afferrò e la sfogliò sotto al suo sguardo, cercando per l'appunto la pagina suggerita. Quando finalmente gli diede un'occhiata, la prima cosa che vide fu il titolo a grandi lette che citava “Tomlinson Junior e le sue follie notturne”, con una foto di Louis appena poco sotto. Andò nel panico quando vide la sua foto, etichettato come l'amante del ragazzino che avrebbe portato l'impero dei Tomlinson alla rovina. Ed era rimasto così scioccato da non essersi accorto della figura di Louis al proprio fianco, con il volto chino a leggere ciò che aveva fra le mani. Il ragazzo morse le labbra per non ridacchiare ed urlare vittorioso, perché aveva raggiunto il proprio scopo. “Da quanto tempo lo copri, Harry?” gli domandò ancora una volta. Ma non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che Louis si fece avanti con una faccia scocciata ed infastidita dal suo comportamento, come se non fosse presente anche lui in quella maledetta stanza. “Lascialo stare” borbottò. “Se devi prendertela con qualcuno fallo con me, o al massimo con te stesso”. A quel punto i due si guardarono ed Harry si sentì di troppo, ma non ebbe il coraggio di alzarsi dalla sedia, come se ne fosse rimasto completamente incollato. Louis lo sfidò, incrociò le braccia e lo guardò senza provare un minimo di rimorso, nessun pudore. “Vuoi farmi fallire per caso? Come vuoi che ti paghi la retta scolastica, o tutte le cose di cui usufruisci ogni giorno? Come pensi di poter tirare avanti senza i miei soldi?” digrignò, alzandosi appena per poterlo fronteggiare. Louis lo guardò poggiare i palmi sulla scrivania e far tremare un taglia carte poggiato in un angolo, come se fosse lì per sbaglio. “Pensi che mi freghi qualcosa dei tuoi soldi? Se sono rimasto qui è perché desideravo poter costruire qualcosa con te, ma tu pensi solo al tuo cazzo di lavoro! Non te ne frega niente di me; non ti frega se mi spoglio, mi drogo, mi prostituisco, uccido. A te importa che il tuo lavoro sia al sicuro, la tua immagine sia pulita ed i soldi ti restino in tasca” gli sputò in faccia, con la rabbia a ribollirgli nelle vene. Harry ne rimase quasi affascinato. Non l'aveva mai visto così. Aveva avuto davanti sempre il ragazzino impertinente, un Louis senza pudore e divertito da ogni cosa; quello stesso Louis che amava provocarlo e che si lasciava poi scopare ovunque potesse. E gli fece rizzare i pelli sulle braccia quella sua rabbia travolgente, il volto serio e contratto, come i suoi muscoli. Era certo che sotto quella scorza da duro e simpaticone ci fosse una rabbia mal riposta nei confronti del padre. “Volevo che mi guardassi, che mi chiedessi almeno una sola volta come stessi andando a scuola, che ti presentassi alle riunioni; invece niente, sei sempre stato un fantasma. Mi sarò comportato come un bambino provocandoti in questa maniera, ma adesso non mi frega nemmeno più perché quello che faccio mi piace!” gli urlò arrabbiato, sbattendo un pugno sul scrivania, così forte da far saltare sia sua padre che Harry sulla sedia. “E sai una cosa? Se non ti frega assolutamente niente dillo adesso e rinuncio. Andrò a vivere con la mamma, andrò a Doncaster. Così non dovrai vergognarti di tuo figlio e non avresti nessuno scandalo, nessun problema da far sistemare ai tuoi schiavi” guardò un Harry scioccato, seduto ancora sulla poltrona in pelle, poi sfidò suo padre ancora una volta con gli occhi azzurri fiammeggianti. Alla fine lasciò la stanza, con lo stesso passo deciso e i pugni stretti lungo le cosce, senza degnarsi di richiamare Harry con sé. Il riccio lo guardò e sentì una strana sensazione annidata nel fondo dello stomaco. Non voleva vederlo andare via, assolutamente.

 

**

 

Niall non credeva di aver mai visto l'amico così giù di morale come in quel momento. Aveva il muso lungo, imbronciato, la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo basso sul suo bicchiere di Bourbon. Si era fatto accompagnare al 17Black ma ne era rimasto deluso, tornando a casa con la coda fra le gambe. Louis non ci aveva messo piede ed era sparito. Di solito gli mandava dei messaggini fraintendibili, delle foto più piccanti, delle chiamate divertenti, lo invitava a vedersi per un gelato; ma in quel momento pareva esserci solamente il silenzio più assoluto. Ed Harry, oltre che amareggiato, era anche preoccupato. Era sparito nel nulla dopo la sera precedente e desiderava, quantomeno, sapere dove fosse. “Facendo un veloce riepilogo: Louis ha praticamente sfanculato il padre e non ti parla più?” domandò il biondo, versandogli altro alcool nel bicchiere. Harry lo fece agitare, torcendo il polso in una rotazione continua, annuendo flebilmente. Era certo di non meritarsi quello sguardo che Louis gli aveva lanciato, come se fosse una sorta di insetto. Lavorava per suo padre, ma non era colpa sua. Era dispiaciuto per la situazione, perché i suoi genitori non mancavano mai una chiamata o un regalo improvviso, ma Louis non poteva davvero disprezzarlo per una colpa che non aveva. “Lasciagli sbollire la rabbia, non essere un fidanzatino petulante ed appiccicoso” lo apostrofò Niall con una leggera risata, sperando di coinvolgerlo e vedergli fare lo stesso. Adorava vedergli spuntare quelle due fossette profonde sulle guance ed era decisamente più bello quando rideva in quel modo. “Non sono petulante ed appiccicoso” protestò difendendosi. “E non sono nemmeno il suo fidanzatino” lo scimmiottò, sottolineando l'ultima parola con una smorfia. Il biondo rise di cuore e gli diede un pugno su un braccio, arcuando le sopracciglia divertito per la sua risposta – e beh sì, anche per la perfetta imitazione della sua voce. “Certo, però scopate e siete come due cani rabbiosi che si fanno la pipì attorno per marcare il territorio” rise, poi si corresse con un “o meglio, tu lo sei” facendolo imbronciare ed impuntare sul non avere per niente ragione. “Ammetti che ti piace, non solo fisicamente. Coraggio Harry, non è difficile” lo spronò, dandogli delle gomitate. Harry lo guardò male e lasciò andare il bicchiere sul tavolo della cucina, facendolo tintinnare fastidiosamente. Niall alzò un sopracciglio in attesa di risposta e lo sentì sospirare, come rassegnato. “Non so niente di lui se non che ha un padre di merda, che la madre vive a Doncaster, ama provocare la gente, non è viziato come credevo, è divertente, è spudorato”, ma si bloccò dall'elencare il resto delle cose quando si accorse degli occhi stretti di Niall, in una risata mal contenuta, pronta ad esplodere. “Scommetto che conosci tutti i suoi difetti” lo incalzò ancora, quasi provocatorio, mordendosi le labbra per non ridere. Ma Harry si rese conto dei suoi occhi azzurri brillanti e divertiti, che non potevano essere di sicuro paragonati a quelli di Louis. Ed Harry, comunque, abboccò rispondendo con “a quanto pare è molto permaloso, è sconsiderato, testardo, fa di testa sua, non ha nessuna voglia di prendersi delle responsabilità, è ancora un bambi-”. Si bloccò nuovamente quando finalmente sentì la risata esplosiva di Niall nelle orecchie. Da quando lo conosceva, non era ancora stato capace di capire come facesse a ridere in quel modo senza spaccarsi in due. La sua risata era contagiosa, ma terribilmente sguaiata; lo assordava e lo divertiva, assurdo. “Smettila di ridere di me” lo colpì violentemente sulla nuca, sperando di zittirlo, ma quello contribuì semplicemente a farlo sganasciare dal ridere, quasi a rotolarsi al pavimento per la grasse risate. Harry era perplesso, ma covava sotto ai baffi un sorriso divertito a cui non avrebbe fatto resistenza ancora per molto. “Torno per un attimo serio” fece però alla fine, schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse. Harry incrociò le braccia e rimase in ascolto, curioso delle parole che ben presto l'amico gli avrebbe detto in modi, sicuramente, assurdi. “Potrai non conoscerlo bene, o non conoscerlo affatto, ma ti piace. Si vede che ci vai pazzo! E questa è sicuramente un'occasione per conoscervi, non sprecarla” afferrò il proprio bicchiere e mandò giù un sorso che gli fece bruciare la gola. Harry rimase a fissarlo e a rimuginare sulle parole dette. “Smettila di essere così serio, mi fai paura!” lo spintonò alla fine il riccio, ridendo con lui per la loro stupidità. Era bello avere un amico frizzante come lui. Ed era bello poter avere a che fare anche con Louis, che oltre a fargli girare la testa per come si muoveva, si spogliava, per il suo corpo, era un ragazzino da conoscere. Era profondamente incuriosito dal suo essere così spensierato fuori ma rabbioso dentro. Era curioso di conoscere le sue altre forme, perché solo quella dello stripper, ormai, non gli bastava più.

 

**

 

Il Signor Tomlinson non gli aveva parlato. Il lavoro pareva essere ancora suo, le cose sembravano andare ancora per il verso giusto ed Eleanor era la solita impicciona. Gli aveva fatto un sacco di domande sulla questione, gli aveva chiesto da quanto si conoscessero, come fosse a letto un tipo del genere e come avesse preso la notizia il loro capo. Ma Harry aveva taciuto e l'aveva, anzi, zittita sgarbatamente perché era davvero di cattivo umore. Louis era sparito e aveva saputo, da fonti vicine, che non fosse tornato nemmeno a casa propria. Sospettava ci fossero dietro Liam e Zayn, ma non aveva avuto abbastanza coraggio per chiedergli qualcosa. Era rimasto a fissare lo schermo del proprio cellulare illuminarsi, nella speranza di vederlo rispondergli ai continui messaggi preoccupati ma nulla. E quando accadeva era solo Niall che desiderava essere aggiornato.

Lavorava semplicemente perché doveva, ma era stanco, aveva passato due notti insonni, preoccupato per il ragazzino. Ciò che desiderava era vederlo, e assicurarsi che stesse bene. Quello sguardo che gli aveva lanciato gli faceva male, perché lui non era come suo padre, perché non era il suo schiavo come aveva sostenuto. Gli aveva dimostrato di non essere d'accordo, gli aveva dimostrato una sorta di lealtà mantenendo tutto per sé, smettendo di dare informazioni al padre, ma soprattutto evitando i suoi ordini diretti. Ma quello non sembrava bastare; cosa si aspettava da lui? Le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte bruscamente dallo squillo del telefono, a cui rispose passivamente, concentrandosi sullo schermo del proprio cellulare, che come per magia si illuminò all'improvviso. Lesse un “vediamoci a pranzo, al solito posto x” da parte di Louis ed un sospiro abbandonò le sue labbra. Si rilassò contro la propria sedia e vi rimase, tranquillo, nella pace più assoluta. Non credeva di tenere così tanto a lui, ma stava bene in sua compagnia e non era più solo una questione di sesso. Certo, era del gran bel sesso, ma Louis lo afferrava e lo stuzzicava in modi così diversi fra loro da tenerlo vivo. Si sentiva solleticato dalla sua personalità frizzante, intrigato dal suo modo di essere, di comportarsi; Louis lo affascinava in modi così assurdi da sentirsi un completo idiota; eppure era contento così.

 

“Sei un perfetto idiota, lo sai?” sbuffò Harry quando lo vide. Portava i soliti pantaloni stretti, il solito maglione dalle clavicole scoperte, le solite Vans ai piedi. Sembrava essere allegro e solare, un gran sorriso ad aprirsi sul suo volto angelico, ma terribilmente invitante. Fu spontaneo per Harry avvinarsi e schiaffeggiargli un braccio offeso dal suo ghigno divertito. “Eri preoccupato?” lo derise, come se non avesse passato due interi giorni a preoccuparsi e fissare il cellulare e due intere notti in bianco a pensare al suo maledetto sguardo pieno di pregiudizio. “Ma fottiti” lo spintonò Harry, non riuscendo a nascondere uno sguardo divertito ed uno sbuffo rassegnato al suo “più tardi lo farai tu, non essere impaziente”. Pareva non essere cambiato nulla, come se per lui quei due giorni fossero stati del tutto normali. Louis comunque gli sorrise contento e gli lasciò un bacio sulla bocca, veloce e fugace, che gli fece battere le palpebre leggermente scioccato. Non era il loro primo bacio, non era il loro primo contatto, ma per Harry parve una cosa nuova. Non seppe realmente dire quale fosse il problema, ma quel bacio lo lasciò interdetto – doveva essere tutta colpa di Niall. “Andiamo a mangiare” lo spintonò Louis, mordendosi le labbra e sculettandogli davanti – mostrandogli come al solito di non portare assolutamente nulla sotto. Harry lo seguì dopo un paio di secondi, riprendendosi da quello stato di confusione scuotendo la testa riccioluta, non togliendogli gli occhi di dosso. Probabilmente avrebbe preso a botte il cameriere che gli sorrise affabile – fin troppo -, la ragazza a pranzo col proprio ragazzo che pareva aver notato il suo culo tondo ben stretto nei pantaloni, e li guardò male, provando a fulminarli con la sola forza del proprio sguardo. Era geloso marcio e non ne poteva già più. “Hai intenzione di dirmi che cosa è successo per l'esattezza?” domandò a quel punto Harry, quando presero posto al tavolo, sfogliando con disattenzione il menù – tanto avrebbe preso il solito. Louis non perse il sorriso, ma lo guardò perplesso, come se non avesse idea di cosa stesse parlando. “Che intendi?” e come d'abitudine, sollevò appena un piede per poterlo mettere fra le cosce di Harry, che le strinse immediatamente sulla sua caviglia. Era una cosa abitudinaria, come se servisse ad entrambi a tenerli più vicini. “Louis, sei sparito senza nemmeno rispondermi...” fece imbronciato, ordinando al cameriere della coca cola ed un hamburger veloce; a breve sarebbe dovuto tornare al lavoro. “Non credevo di doverti tenere informato su ogni cosa” alzò le spalle e lo guardò un po' stralunato. Harry boccheggiò un secondo e poi si offese vistosamente, il che fece ridacchiare Louis per l'espressione buffa che il riccio aveva assunto. “Ti ho scritto un sacco di messaggi, potevi almeno rispondere ad uno; si chiama educazione, Louis”, sbottò il riccio imbronciato. Louis rise ancora e gli strofinò la caviglia fra le cosce, come a volerlo consolare. Lo guardò e lo trovò terribilmente tenero con i ricci tenuti indietro da un paio di occhiali da sole, le labbra pronunciate per la smorfia di disappunto. Si ritrovò ad inclinare il capo da un lato per poterlo osservare meglio, studiare ogni tratto di quel viso stupendo. Harry Styles pareva essere surreale. “Non credevo fossimo fidanzati. Non è che ti sei innamorato di me, Styles?” domandò ridendo come un bambino, facendogli fare delle smorfie che servirono semplicemente ad alimentare la sua ilarità. “Certo, mi sono innamorato della tua stupida faccia da culo” rispose sbuffando, afferrando la propria coca appena poggiata sul tavolo dal ragazzo – che continuò ad ammiccare verso Louis senza il minimo rispetto e pudore. “Ma a te piace la mia stupida faccia da culo” lo scimmiottò, “ ed anche il mio culo in realtà, molto” concluse ammiccando. Harry sbuffò ma confermò con lo sguardo ardente al ricordo di giorni prima, nel suo letto. E la sua caviglia a sfregare di continuo non l'aiutò a rimanere lucido. “Comunque, sono stato da Liam e Zayn. Mi hanno dato ospitalità per due giorni, domani torno a casa per fare i bagagli” rispose a tutti i suoi dubbi ed Harry sentì qualcosa colpirlo allo stomaco. Quindi desiderava davvero andare via? Il riccio rimase in silenzio, probabilmente scioccato dalle proprie emozioni, scioccato da quei sentimenti tristi che provò e che sentì scorrergli nel sangue. “Harry?” lo richiamò Louis, quando si accorse del suo improvviso mutismo. Il più grande alzò lo sguardo dal proprio piatto e seguì il viso di Louis cambiare espressione in una frazione di secondo, veloce. Si sentì quasi stupido, probabilmente per Louis non doveva essere altro che una scopata per passare il tempo, nessun legame, nessun rapporto. “Harry, che c'è? Non sarai mica geloso per quell'evento accaduto anni fa! Non chiederò a Liam e Zayn di scopare se è questo che ti preoccupa. Mi daranno solo ospitalità per un po', non essere geloso tesoro” spinse il piede contro il suo membro ed Harry saltò sulla sedia. Gli parve di riprendere a respirare nel momento esatto in cui realizzò di essere stato un completo idiota. Assolutamente folle. “Non sono geloso”! Squittì quando si accorse di star facendo la figura del perfetto cretino, e Louis rise divertito del suo continuo sbuffare e fingersi offeso dalle sue constatazioni. “Allora perché cerchi di uccidere il cameriere con lo sguardo?” rise e davvero, Harry avrebbe preferito un ragazzo più stupido e meno perspicace del ragazzino di fronte. Era così evidente quella gelosia corrosiva? Non voleva davvero dargli tutta quella soddisfazione, non dopo averlo fatto penare per due giorni senza dargli notizie. “Hai fin troppa fantasia, zitto e mangia” scosse la testa e sorseggiò dalla cannuccia, sotto lo sguardo azzurro e bellissimo del ragazzo che non fece altro che ridacchiare e pungolarlo con la punta della scarpa da sotto il tavolo. “Mi piaci quando sei geloso” dichiarò comunque, stringendosi nelle spalle con un sorrisetto sbarazzino. Era tipico di Louis essere un continuo uragano. Era terribilmente coinvolgente, in ogni cosa. Imbattersi nel suo caratterino focosa significava impazzire del tutto, perdere la testa, lasciarsi ammaliare nel peggiore dei modi. E, tu mi piaci sempre, pensò Harry spontaneamente. Era inutile, Louis piaceva a chiunque, impossibile resistere al suo fascino ed il riccio non era certo diverso. Credeva a Liam e Zayn quando dicevano che il ragazzino fosse amato da tutti, che tutti lo trovassero parecchio attraenti; credeva anche alle persone frequentanti il 17Black solo per vederlo ballare qualche minuto. Era indubbiamente un ragazzo a cui nessuno avrebbe mai rinunciato, per cui nessuno avrebbe perso un solo minuto. “Stai pensando a come dichiararti per caso? Con una proposta di matrimonio, magari?” lo prese in giro, poggiandogli l'altro piede contro un fianco, facendoglielo salire e scendere con fare sfrontato. Si leccò le labbra tornando ad essere il solito Louis, quello che gli aveva fatto perdere del tutto il senno. “Imbecille” sbottò, ma rise ed i suoi occhi presero a brillare. Louis a quel punto non poté evitare di alzarsi e sedersi al suo fianco, ricercando le sue labbra. Harry gli concesse quel bacio, chiudendo gli occhi e laccandogli le labbra frizzanti per via della coca cola, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sui fianchi e stringendoselo un po' di più. Aveva desiderato quel contatto per due giorni, ed in quel momento credette di impazzire quando gli affondò le mani sui fianchi morbidi. “A quando la cena a casa Styles?” ridacchiò contro la sua bocca, baciandolo ad intervalli. Harry rise ma non riuscì a rispondergli, per via della sua lingua impertinente, finita molto casualmente dentro la sua bocca. “Styles-Horan” lo corresse, godendosi ancora i suoi infiniti baci sulle labbra. Harry sentì ancora una volta dei brividi per tutto il corpo e Louis esplodere il proprio cuore. “Suonano malissimo” disse Louis poi, roteando gli occhi al cielo. Harry lo guardò curioso e si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per non cadere vittima – o in tentazione – delle sue labbra. “Che c'è, ho ragione! Senti invece, Tomlinson-Styles” fece tutto contento, poggiandogli le gambe in grembo. Harry smise addirittura di mangiare il proprio hamburger per potergli mettere le mani sulle gambe e carezzarlo, quasi inconsciamente, e guardarlo incuriosito. I loro cognomi scivolati fuori dalle sue labbra in quel modo gli fecero per una attimo affondare lo stomaco, poi ridacchiò assieme a lui. Passare del tempo con Louis era rigenerante; provocazioni a parte, era davvero interessante. “Sembra il cognome di una vecchia e noiosa coppietta sposata” sbuffò, allungando una mano per potergli afferrare la sua, poggiata sulle proprie gambe. Louis intrecciò insieme le loro dita e giocherellò poi con esse, facendogli anche delle carezze che probabilmente non erano state nemmeno molto volute. “Ma noi non siamo una vecchia e noiosa coppia! Siamo uhm...” si fermò per poterglisi avvicinare e sussurrare contro un timpano quelle parole che ad Harry lo fecero quasi venire duro. “Sto pensando al tuo cazzo, non riesco a farne a meno. La notte non faccio altro che toccarmi gemendo il tuo nome”. Harry si soffocò e sentì il corpo prendere fuoco al pensiero. Louis alzò le sopracciglia e si morse le labbra per poi affondare i denti sulle sue. “Cristo, non adesso. Devo tornare a lavoro fra... cinque minuti!” urlò quasi, dopo aver osservato l'orario sul cellulare. Louis sbuffò e si allontanò appena per poterlo guardare, leggermente infastidito. “E comunque, non siamo nemmeno una coppia” si lasciò sfuggire Harry. Quello parve distrarre Louis dal proprio broncio, concentrandosi sul viso del riccio, che improvvisamente arrossì. Si sentì stupido, perché l'aveva visto nei momenti più intimi, avevano scopato, gli aveva regalato un piccolo spogliarello ed arrossiva come un cretino di fronte a quello sguardo. “No, giusto” mugolò il più piccolo, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra per strappargli un sospiro. Gli strofinò il naso contro e chiuse gli occhi sussurrando un “ma saremmo una bella coppia però”. Harry si godette quelle leggere moine, poi lo vide alzarsi e lasciare un po' di soldi sul tavolo. Sorrise affabile come al solito e con un “buon lavoro, ci vediamo più tardi” lo lasciò da solo, più confuso che mai.

 

**

 

Bussarono alla loro porta alle otto in punto, tutti e tre sorridenti e con una cassa di birra fra le mani. Avevano capito, vedendolo una sola volta, che a Niall avrebbe fatto molto piacere e se lo sarebbero ingraziato, probabilmente per sempre. L'idea era stata di Louis, e Zayn l'aveva preso in giro tutto il tempo dicendogli che con quel gesto desiderava potersi far adorare anche da Niall, come se volesse la sua benedizione. Non era davvero certo di cosa fosse cambiato nell'ultimo periodo, ma aveva iniziato a guardare verso Harry con occhi diversi e quei due giorni lontano, di riflessione, gli fecero capire che la presenza del riccio fosse molto più che gradita e non solo per il sesso. “Louis, sembri quasi una persona normale” lo prese in giro Zayn, continuando a beccarsi gomitate nelle costole da un Liam iperprotettivo che non voleva vederlo messo a disagio. Insomma, solo lui poteva farlo davvero. “Silenzio” borbottò Liam, zittendolo subito dopo con un bacio a stampo che disgustò Louis, come al solito. Prima sarebbe stato infastidito dal gesto perché non l'avrebbero mai incluso nell'atto, ma ripensandoci, non gli importava più. Semplicemente perché il sesso con Harry era decisamente il migliore che avesse mai avuto.

“Ciao ragazzi!” li accolse Niall, aprendogli la porta e lasciandoli accomodare. “Di là, entrate. Harry c'è il tuo fidanzato!” urlò poi. Louis batté le ciglia e poi ridacchiò assieme a Zayn; dalla stanza a poche porte si udirono dei strani tonfi, come di oggetti caduti al pavimenti ed imprecazioni – o almeno fu quello che tutti dedussero dai bisbigli – continue, come se stesse inveendo contro qualcosa. Louis si guardò attorno, notando strani oggetti poggiati sulla mensola all'ingresso, dei quadri inquietanti alle pareti e poi – quello doveva sicuramente essere il tocco di Niall – una maglia incorniciata e firmata da un giocatore di cui a Louis non importò minimamente. Da quelle poche cose riuscì a capire che Niall fosse più il tipo da partite e birra, risate notturne nei peggiori pub ed Harry il ragazzo ordinato, con un certo gusto per il vintage e le cose più strane ed inquietanti. Dedusse che i libri di grandi classici appartenessero tutti al segretario e che tutti quei DVD da collezione a Niall. “Oh, ciao!” venne fuori Harry, cercando di darsi una sistemata alla camicia che aveva indossato. Louis si voltò verso la sua voce, roca e bassa come al solito, ed avvertì una scia di profumo così buona ed invitante da avvicinarsi automaticamente a lui. “Ti sei fatto bello per me?” gli sorrise Louis, incastrando la lingua fra le labbra, bello e seducente come al solito. Harry lo guardò e chiuse gli occhi, già esasperato dai due secondi passati in sua compagnia. Era fisicamente doloroso stargli così vicino; troppo bello da sopportare. “Disse quello che si è palesemente tagliato i capelli, fatto la barba e usato un... è nuovo questo profumo?” domandò annusandolo, senza curarsi degli sguardi divertiti degli altri tre addosso. Louis alzò un sopracciglio e sospirò contro le sue labbra, volendo strappargli molto più che un bacio. “Mi sono dato una sistemata, solo perché mi vedessi in maniera diversa. Ti piaccio? Ho anche le mutande sotto, puoi controllare” gli bisbigliò contro un orecchio, affinché potesse sentire quelle parole solo lui. Harry fu quasi tentato dall'allungare una mano fino a palpeggiargli il sedere tondo e constatare da sé che effettivamente stesse indossando della biancheria intima sotto. Ma rimase immobile a mordersi le labbra per la voglia di toccarlo. “Non iniziare...” si lamentò il riccio, facendogli fare una linguaccia. Era adorabile ed improvvisamente smise di sentirsi stupido per aver passato l'intero pomeriggio a decidere cosa mettere e come sistemare quei ricci indomabili. Se anche Louis l'aveva fatto, significava che la situazione era davvero cambiata. “Non ho fatto niente”, sbatté le palpebre angelicamente e si finse innocente, mettendo su quella faccina tenera per cui Harry avrebbe volentieri mandato tutto all'aria e scopato di fronte i suoi amici. “Già, perché mi torturerai tutto il tempo davanti ai tuoi amici, vero?” fece rassegnato, non riuscendo ad impedire alla propria mano di sollevarsi per potergli scostare dalla fronte il ciuffo sbarazzino che si era fatto tagliare. Stava davvero bene e sentì i suoi occhi azzurri scrutarlo silenziosamente. “Forse” alzò le spalle e poi rise, lasciandosi spingere dalle mani di Harry fino in cucina, in cui trovarono i tre seduti con una birra in mano. “Piccioncini!” sbottò Niall, beccandosi un'occhiata davvero infastidita da parte del suo amico. Ma non si scoraggiò per niente, piuttosto rise e bevve ancora senza avere paura. Era sempre stato così con lui, con gli anni ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Il biondo passò ad entrambi un birra e pose una ciotola di salatini ed altri stuzzichini al centro del tavolo, sgranocchiando allegramente. “Quindi, vi spogliate tutti e tre. Come avete cominciato?” domandò curioso, rivolgendo la domanda a Liam e Zayn che si strinsero nelle spalle. “Io ho cominciato perché avevo un disperato bisogno di soldi, qualcosa di veloce. Ed era l'unico posto libero al momento che mi avrebbe fatto rimettere in piedi. E lì ho conosciuto Liam, che si trovava in quel posto per puro caso, trascinato da un paio di amici. E' stato strano ma siamo finiti insieme in quel posto” il moro sorrise leggero e guardò Liam di sottecchi, sbattendo le ciglia lunghe. Aveva dei bei ricordi con Liam, non erano mai stati troppo gelosi di ciò che facevano ed erano davvero contenti di aver iniziato a far coppia fissa sia al lavoro che nella vita. “Quindi è stato amore a prima vista”, Niall sfarfallò le ciglia incantato e fece ridere tutti. Harry sentì Louis dire a bassa voce un “in realtà direi sesso a prima vista. Hanno scopato come ricci e rotto lo specchio di un camerino la prima sera” che fece ridere Harry. Li guardarono tutti e tre incuriositi ma nessuno dei due volle rispondere alla domanda di Niall che gli chiese esplicitamente di cosa stessero parlando sottovoce. “E non siete gelosi di tutte quelle persone che vi guardano?” domandò ancora, facendogli il terzo grado. Harry si sbatté una mano in fronte teatralmente, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo per via del caratterino pimpante del suo irlandese preferito. Lo adorava, ma delle volte era un vero logorroico e curioso. “Tipo Harry che se potesse farebbe fuori mezzo locale, guarda Louis come se fosse una cosa prelibata” e solo allora il ragazzo in questione si accorse che effettivamente stesse parlando di lui. Si strozzò col boccone di birra e alzò lo sguardo di scatto sgranando gli occhi, gonfiando un po' le guance. “Quindi sei geloso di me, sempre” lo pungolò Louis, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava per mordergli il collo e fargli perdere il respiro. Si dimenticò in fretta di Niall, di Zayn e Liam. Semplicemente perché Louis aveva cominciato a depositargli dei baci leggeri e fraintendibili sulla mascella squadrata. “Niall straparla quando è nervoso” bofonchiò infastidito ma terribilmente attratto dalla bocca del liscio. E si voltò, guardandolo negli occhi, perdendosi nell'azzurro cielo immenso che aveva davanti. Louis gli rubò un bacio in quel momento di confusione, poggiandogli una mano sulla coscia per potersi sostenere. “E tu sei un bugiardo davvero sexy” gli soffiò quelle parole sulla labbra già rosse e sentirono in sottofondo le voci di Liam e Zayn spiegare le dinamiche del loro rapporto, di cui al momento Harry non voleva curarsi. Era distratto, la bocca di Louis era già focosa, era già bagnata e calda. E se solo avesse fatto altri pensieri si sarebbe ritrovato con un grosso problema fra le gambe.

 

Durante la cena si erano tutti ritrovati a parlare del più e del meno. I momenti più belli, i loro ricordi più cari. Niall li aveva intrattenuti con le solite cavolate che sparava, con quella risata contagiosa che non avrebbe risparmiato mai nessuno. Ed Harry era stato felice di vedere Louis partecipe, felice di sentire la sua mano sulla coscia per tutto il tempo. Gli faceva delle carezze concentriche, delicate, quasi distratte che ad Harry, oltre che ad eccitare per la vicinanza al suo cazzo, intenerirono. Aveva davvero creduto di vederlo comportarsi come al solito, ma in realtà quella mano poggiata sulla coscia simboleggiava semplicemente la loro abitudinaria posizione. Se Louis non poteva mettergli un piede fra le cosce, allora avrebbe posto la propria mano. Ed il riccio cercò davvero di non lasciarsi prendere da strani pensieri, perché non era per niente il momento. Non quando Niall parlava in quel modo, non mentre Liam e Zayn li puntavano come due falchi.

Erano finiti per stendersi chi sul divano, chi sul tappeto, a guardare un film che Niall adorava particolarmente e che aveva coinvolto tutti tranne che Louis. Gli poggiò le gambe in grembo e cominciò a giocherellare con i suoi ricci, nel buio. Harry si sporse quel tanto che bastava per potergli poggiare la testa sulle spalle e tenerlo stretto per le cosce. “Mi piace da morire il tuo profumo” sussurrò al suo orecchio, senza distogliere gli occhi verdi dallo schermo. Louis gli strofinò il naso contro una tempia e chiuse gli occhi. Non parlarono, più che altro continuarono a comunicare semplicemente toccandosi. Harry gli aveva sfiorato gentilmente ogni vertebra, sentendo i suoi brividi sotto le dita; Louis gli aveva massaggiato la cute e regalato baci lenti e sinuosi sulla testa, sulle guance, sul collo. Si erano coccolati e nessuno dei due sembrava essersi lamentato troppo. “Harry” lo richiamò piano quando si rese conto di essere quasi a fine film. Il riccio alzò la testa avvertendo un dolore atroce al collo, ma senza badarci troppo, poiché si accorse dello sguardo brillante racchiuso nei suoi occhi azzurri. “Mi piacciono le tue coccole, ma... mi sto eccitando” si bloccò e sorrise, afferrandogli una mano per potersela poggiare sul membro. Harry mancò un battito quando si rese conto di avergli causato una bella e dura erezione. Non era stato davvero consapevole di ciò. “Erano- solo coccole” borbottò contro la sua guancia, sentendo il dolce profumo di dopobarba invadergli le narici e farlo impazzire del tutto. Un prepotente desiderio di leccarlo prese il sopravvento e con la punta della lingua sfiorò la sua pelle morbida e profumata, facendogli venire i brividi. “Mi toccavi in quel modo, Harry. Profondamente, lentamente. Quando lo fai prendo fuoco” gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra prima di avvicinarsi ancor di più, finendogli in braccio. Harry lo sostenne con entrambe le mani e gli circondò la vita con le proprie braccia. “Mi dispiace” rispose semplicemente, osservandolo reagire ai suoi tocchi leggeri sulle braccia. Era delicato, e l'effetto era davvero devastante; lo percepì dal suo corpo improvvisamente scosso. “Ti faccio davvero questo effetto?” gli mormorò all'orecchio, baciandogli il lobo. Louis rispose semplicemente annuendo, perché non era certo di poter aprire bocca senza cominciare a gemere. Rimaneva pur sempre un teenager continuamente eccitato. “Perché non parli?” insisté allora, guardandolo negli occhi. Due dita finirono per carezzargli le labbra e Louis credette di poter esplodere di fronte a tutti. Quando era Harry a comportarsi in quel modo, il suo autocontrollo finiva direttamente per fare le valigie. Lo desiderava da far male, da bruciare all'interno. “Stasera volevo comportarmi bene ma-” si bloccò quando la mano di Harry, fredda, passò sotto al suo maglione, depositandogli carezze sui fianchi morbidi. “Volevi fare una buona impressione su Niall o su di me?” e si bloccò dal fare ogni cosa, improvvisamente interessato all'argomento che aveva tirato fuori. Louis inclinò il capo da un lato e la sua eccitazione rimase incastrata nel suo sguardo languido, nel suo corpo tremante. “Volevo solo che conoscessi altri lati del mio carattere, non sono solo un ragazzino sfrontato” parlò, leggermente in difficoltà. La mano di Harry lo distraeva abbastanza. Il riccio si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto e gli carezzò una guancia gentile. “Mi dispiace che la lite con mio padre abbia coinvolto anche te. Non volevo escluderti, ma ero incazzato e non volevo parlarne” fece serio, mordicchiandosi le labbra quasi nervoso – giurò Harry. “Volevo solo dirti questo, scusa Harry” sibilò, appoggiandogli la fronte contro una spalla. Harry lo toccò ipnotizzato. Non l'aveva mai visto così vulnerabile, così piccolo, così tragicamente bello nella sua espressione. “Non devi scusarti con me, va bene, non sono arrabbiato”. Numerosi baci volarono fra di loro, incuranti del resto dei loro amici distesi e semi-addormentati contro il divano. Parevano essere rimasti gli unici svegli. “Non sono sempre per come mi hai conosciuto” gli sibilò sulla bocca, ad occhi chiusi, a sentire semplicemente i bisbigli della televisione – e forse delle tenerezze fra Zayn e Liam – ed il proprio cuore battere con un po' troppa foga. “Allora baciami adesso, prima che torni il Louis sfacciato che mi eccita e non mi da abbastanza tempo per pensare lucidamente” fece quasi drammatico Harry, al che Louis ridacchiò e si zittì per non svegliare gli altri, poggiandogli le labbra sopra. Si baciarono nel buio e per la prima volta nessuno dei due sentì la necessità di toccare l'altro in modi diversi dalle carezze che si stavano regalando. Ma durò poco comunque, perché Louis gli sussurrò un “andiamo in camera tua” a cui Harry rise e si alzò trascinandoselo dietro. Lo baciò spingendolo contro la porta, ma senza esagerare troppo. “Sei troppo bello per non essere scopato stanotte” gli brontolò Harry sulla bocca, catturandogli le labbra in un bacio caldo, succhiandogliele avido e desideroso. “Non fare troppo rumore” lo pregò, sfilandogli di dosso i pantaloni. E si allontanò di qualche centimetro per poter notare che, effettivamente, portava davvero un paio di mutande. Sbatté le palpebre e Louis ridacchiò della sua espressione. “Visto?” lo derise, facendo una piroetta sul posto per lasciarsi guardare, sfilandosi il maglione nel frattempo. “Sei così bello che sarebbe un peccato toglierteli” si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò a lui con passo felpato. “Però ti desidero, sarà per un'altra volta” e con uno strattone gli fece scivolare via i boxer neri e marcati che portava, afferrandolo per le cosce, portandoselo sul letto. Louis rise divertito e lo baciò, toccandolo ovunque fosse possibile, cercando di spogliarlo dai suoi ingombranti vestiti.

I tocchi furono fugaci, Harry lo aveva desiderato troppo per poter resistere ancora qualche minuto. Tirò fuori dal cassetto il proprio lubrificante e si bagnò le dita per poterlo preparare correttamente. Louis mugolò tutto il tempo, sentendosi violato ed eccitato. “Harry” piagnucolò, pregandolo di andare avanti, perché ciò che desiderava era sentirlo dentro, fino in fondo e chiudere gli occhi per potersi beare dei rumori di pelle contro pelle. “Scusa, mi lascio distrarre dal tuo profumo” gli strofinò il naso contro una guancia e poi lo penetrò, lento ma deciso. Harry lo anticipò e gli poggiò una mano sulla bocca, sentendolo ansimare contro il proprio palmo. Gli sorrise e si sforzò di non gemere dietro al suo viso contorto dal piacere e dalle sue stoccate decise, che gli permettevano di sentire ogni cosa. Il corpo di Louis era terribilmente bello, tutto da toccare ed esplorare. Gli era impossibile tenere le mani a posto. “Oh mio Dio Louis” gemette a bassa voce, strozzandosi con quelle sue stesse parole nel momento esatto in cui venne e si abbandonò contro di lui rubandogli un bacio bagnato, le lingue a cozzare, togliendo il respiro ad entrambi. E Louis lo seguì poco dopo, incapace di resistere a quella visione erotica, senza nemmeno essere stato toccato. Ma era di Harry che si trattava e gli bastava guardarlo per perdere la ragione.

 

“Comunque a qualcosa ha portato quel litigio” parlò Louis, disteso su un fianco, con una gamba di Harry in mezzo alle sue. Non erano mai stati tanto intimi come in quel momento, con il naso del riccio immerso fra i suoi capelli, le mani intrecciate sul suo ventre, il corpo caldo e possente di Harry a coprirlo interamente da dietro. “Davvero?” borbottò assonnato Harry, stringendosi molto di più contro di lui, sfiorandogli con fare distratto la nuca con il naso. “Vuole portarmi al ristorante domani sera, chissà” sbuffò comunque. Quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio del padre ne era rimasto davvero scioccato. E solo allora aveva davvero realizzato di essersi comportato male con Harry e di aver avuto paura. Paura di affrontarlo, di lasciar venire a galla la verità. Era terrorizzato dallo scoprire che di lui non poteva fregargliene minimamente. “Avevi davvero intenzione di andartene da tua madre?” azzardò a quel punto, mentre c'erano. Sentì un attimo il panico assalirlo, come se conoscere la verità l'avrebbe ferito a morte. E sospirò contro il suo collo, stringendogli meglio le mani fra le sue, come in un gesto possessivo, di appartenenza. Harry non voleva vederlo andare via. “Per niente, volevo solo testare il suo interesse” sussurrò, poi si rivoltò fra le sue braccia, allungandogli una mano sul volto, carezzandoglielo docilmente. “Quindi era per questo che avevi quella faccia? Me ne sono accorto, sai?”. Il solito sorrisetto furbastro gli apparve sulle labbra ed Harry era a tanto dallo sbuffargli in faccia; eppure lo adorava così com'era. “Siamo già a questo punto?” ridacchiò infatti divertito, facendo roteare gli occhi ad Harry. “Ti sei innamorato di me, ammettilo” gli allacciò una gamba in vita, come se quel gesto potesse spingerlo a confessare ma Harry gli poggiò semplicemente una mano sulla natica, prepotente, quasi schiaffeggiandolo. Louis sussultò al gesto e sentì i propri membri sfregarsi fra loro, ansimando sulle sue labbra. “Dormi Tomlinson” rise comunque, riportando un ginocchio fra le sue gambe, strofinandolo poi contro le sue cosce toniche. “Pensavo che mi avresti mandato via” sussurrò, aprendo poi gli occhi per guardarlo. Niente malizia nel suo sguardo, solo sincera curiosità. “No, voglio che resti” gli sorrise e gli lasciò un bacio sul naso che lo fece quasi indignare per la dolcezza. Eppure Louis non aveva desiderato altro che rimanere fra le sue braccia calde. Si accoccolò contro il suo petto e lo annusò, solleticandogli la pelle. “Però smettila di strusciarti in questo modo, Louis. Mi stai eccitando di nuovo”, Louis scoppiò a ridere ed Harry lo travolse, le loro pelli calde a plasmarsi e a prendere l'uno il profumo dell'altro. Che avessero ricominciato a baciarsi e a fare del puro sesso erano solo dettagli a cui nessuno dava peso.

 

Harry si agitò leggermente contro il materasso, dei gemiti gli risalirono dalla gola ma gli occhi non sembravano volerne sapere di aprirsi e lasciargli davvero intendere cosa stesse succedendo. I suoi respiri si fecero più pesanti, il corpo cominciò a svegliarsi e a fargli sentire uno strano calore accumulato al basso ventre. C'era qualcosa che gli sfregava sulle cosce, e solo dopo di rese conto fossero due mani. “Aah” rilasciò all'improvviso, spalancando le labbra rosse e bagnate, per potersi liberare di quel peso che aveva tenuto stretto in gola. Poi la sentì, una bocca calda ad affondare con prepotenza sul suo cazzo, delle mani calde sulle cosce, una lingua curiosa e ruvida sulla pelle. “Louis” ansimò oscenamente. Il ragazzino gli regalò una carezza fra le natiche e la sua lingua ci passò subito dopo in mezzo, giocando col suo buchetto stretto. Harry portò in automatico le mani fra le sue gambe, costringendo le dita a stringersi sui suoi capelli soffici. Mugolò ed osservò il lenzuolo muoversi, senza avere davvero il coraggio di alzarlo per poter controllare. Non era certo di poter resistere, se solo lo avesse visto, sarebbe venuto come un pivello. “Oh mio Dio, così” riuscì ad articolare, fra un gemito spezzato e l'altro. La bocca calda e bagnata di Louis gli baciò con ardore l'erezione e con le mani gli sollevò le gambe per potersi permettere una migliore visuale della sua entrata. Ed Harry gemette incontrollato quando ci giocò con le dita, quando lo stuzzicò con la lingua penetrandolo, quando gli succhiò i testicoli. Louis si era risvegliato eccitato e con la voglia di fargli un pompino, perché durante la notte si erano limitati a scopare, senza utilizzare abbastanza la bocca e ne aveva davvero voglia. Aveva desiderato assaggiarlo più intimamente a lungo, realizzando in quel modo il proprio desiderio perverso. Ed era stato felice di vedere l'erezione ed il corpo di Harry reagire così bene alle sue labbra. “Succhiamelo ancora” lo pregò. Louis eseguì, continuando però a penetrarlo con un dito. Harry si strusciò contro il materasso, come una serpe e Louis guardò il suo corpo agitarsi sotto le sue premure. Era eccitante, eccitato. Era bellissimo e completamente suo. Non fece in tempo ad avvertirlo però, e Louis ingoiò il suo sperma senza farsi troppi scrupoli, leccandolo con voracità, accompagnandolo nell'orgasmo mattutino semplicemente solleticandolo. “Vieni fuori” lo pregò senza fiato. Il ragazzino strisciò sopra il suo corpo, fino a sbucare da sotto il lenzuolo con un sorriso divertito ed eccitato e le labbra sporche e rosse. Harry non poté resistere alla voglia di baciarlo, di infilargli la lingua in gola e godersi il proprio sapore. Louis era buono, così tanto da volerlo baciare continuamente. “Buongiorno a te, Louis” sussurrò poi alla fine, riportando la testa contro il cuscino, i ricci sparpagliati sopra come se fosse un'aureola. Louis gli poggiò le mani ai lati della testa e lo guardò, ancora assonnato, gli occhi pieni di sonno, le labbra rosse e gonfie per i morsi che gli aveva dato, arrossato e sconvolto per il pompino che gli aveva fatto; bellissimo. “Ti ho visto lì, fra le lenzuola, con il viso sereno e le labbra schiuse... non ho resistito” fece Louis, appoggiandogli le braccia incrociate sul petto per poterci affondare poi il viso e guardarlo. “Ti ho baciato in ogni parte, ho toccato la tua pelle, ho leccato le tue labbra, carezzato e annusato i tuoi capelli...” la sua voce divenne un sussurro sensuale, ed Harry si agitò nel profondo. Avvertì l'erezione contro la propria coscia, e cominciò a strofinarsi contro di lui per poterlo soddisfare almeno un po'. “Continua a parlare”, i movimenti divennero più profondi e Louis ansimò oscenamente, chiudendo gli occhi. “I miei baci ti hanno fatto venire la pelle d'oca, ti ho toccato più intimamente e- ah!” gemette baciandogli il petto, ancora costellato dei suoi baci e dei suoi succhiotti. “E cosa, Lou?” lo spronò, sentendo il suo cazzo contro. Credeva di poter resistere, cercava di non eccitarsi troppo ma l'espressione di Louis non l'aiutava per niente. Fu Louis a quel punto a strofinarsi contro la sua coscia, in cerca di una frizione più profonda. “E ho desiderato- volevo-” era senza fiato. “Ti ho tolto il lenzuolo di dosso e ti ho guardato, la tua pelle profumava così tanto che mi sono ritrovato a- ad affondare il naso sui tuoi fianchi”, Louis lo stava cavalcando. Si spingeva contro di lui in cerca di piacere ed Harry gli poggiò le mani sulla schiena, accompagnando i suoi ondeggiamenti sfiorandogli la pelle con la punta delle dita. “Ti ho sfiorato con le labbra, dal collo al ventre. Ho soffiato sulla tua pelle e ti ho sentito gemere nel sonno. Una delle cose più belle che abbia mai visto; il tuo viso- oh mio Dio” sospirò, sentendosi terribilmente vicino nel venirgli addosso. Si era eccitato rivivendo tutto ciò che aveva fatto quella mattina, dopo essersi svegliato. “Avevi- avevi una bellissima espressione” un gemito. “Stringevi forte gli occhi...le labbra schiuse, il respiro pesante- oh” le sue parole vennero smorzare da un gemito risalito su lungo la sua gola, prepotente ed eccitante. “Hai schiuso le gambe, ti sei mosso e poi ho sentito i tuoi sospiri pesanti. Eri così bello con quella rughetta fra gli occhi, gli zigomi affilati” nel pronunciare quelle parole Louis venne. Harry lo abbracciò forte e quasi lo cullò, come se fosse un bambino piccolo. “Harry, oh mio Dio” continuò a sibilare il suo nome, mentre si strofinava contro la sua coscia, come se quello lo potesse far sentire meglio. “Sono qui, sono qui” gli baciò una tempia sudata e gli passò le dita sulla schiena, così delicato da fargli venire i brividi. Si accoccolò a lui e rimase a sospirare sul suo petto caldo, imprimendosi sulla pelle quelle strane sensazioni di benessere che improvvisamente lo colpirono nel profondo. Nessuno dei due pareva avere davvero voglia di interrompere quella intimità, quello scambio silenzioso di sospiri, quello scambio intimo di sentimenti non detti a voce alta. Nessuno dei due desiderava mollare l'altro, togliere le mani dalla pelle calda e smettere di annusarsi; fare propri quei profumi dolcissimi. “Adesso puoi lasciarmi andare” ridacchiò Louis, dandogli un bacio al centro del petto. Ma Harry mugolò un “mhmh” e non mosse un solo muscolo. Si preoccupò di strofinargli il naso sul petto, come se fossero delle carezze ed Harry chiuse gli occhi sospirando, avvertendo dei brividi al passaggio delicato della punta fredda del suo naso, nel sentire il respiro caldo sulla pelle. “Harry...” sussurrò, provocandogli una scarica elettrica sulla pelle, che viaggiò lungo le sue braccia fino a depositarsi sulla schiena. La sua voce, bassa e delicata, gli faceva uno strano effetto. “Che c'è” pronunciò svogliatamente, come se stesse per riaddormentarsi. E – notò Louis – non aveva poi tutti i torti vista l'ora sulla sveglia. “Io dovrei andare a scuola, vorrei passare da casa, fare una doccia veloce e mettere vestiti puliti. Mi lasci andare?” lo prese in giro con affetto, agitandosi per potersi scollare di dosso le sue braccia. Erano le cinque di mattina ed Harry non aveva davvero molta voglia di muoversi, di privarsi di quel piacevole profumo, della sua morbidezza. “Dai Harry” rise strisciandogli addosso, baciandogli giocosamente il collo sudato, la vena a pulsargli sotto le labbra. “Se mi lasci adesso, più tardi avrai un premio” gli sussurrò suadente, leccandolo. Harry allentò le braccia ma non sciolse la presa, e piagnucolò quando avvertì il calore della pelle di Louis abbandonarlo lentamente. “Prometti” mugolò assonnato, rigirandosi nel letto come un micetto. Louis osservò i suoi capelli sparpagliarsi sul cuscino, il profumo dolce dei suoi ricci pervadere del tutto la stanza; un braccio sotto al cuscino e la guancia poggiata in modo innaturale contro. “Promesso, buon lavoro – per quando ti sveglierai” rise il ragazzino, afferrando da terra i vestiti sparpagliati ed indossandoli alla meglio. “Buona scuola piccolo” sentì prima di abbandonare la stanza con un peso assurdo sullo stomaco. Sbatté le palpebre e si accorse dell'innaturale silenzio in quella casa che la sera prima era stata piena di risate, di parole, chiacchiere inutili, scherzi; baci. Si voltò verso la porta della stanza di Harry e sorrise. Il cuore gli batté un po' più forte, poi come era arrivato quella sera se ne andò. Un sorriso sulle labbra e quella solita aria arrogante che lo rendeva quello che era. Louis Tomlinson con più di una cotta per Harry Styles.

 

**

 

Si guardarono. Louis diffidente, con l'aria da viziato e arrogante ragazzino ricco, Mark Tomlinson con il solito sguardo pieno di pregiudizio e professionalità. L'aria era praticamente tesa, che se solo avesse osato alzare un coltello l'avrebbe potuta tagliare ed impiattare. L'aveva portato – ovviamente – in uno dei migliori e costosi ristoranti di Londra, condividendo con lui un bicchiere di vino e delle tartine al salmone. Louis ne andava matto, ma la situazione gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, ma era per metà eccitato e per metà impaurito. Eccitato perché probabilmente era la prima volta che vedeva suo padre fuori di casa, fuori dal lavoro, dal suo studio; impaurito perché avrebbe potuto sentire da un momento all'altro, di non valere niente per lui, nemmeno un centesimo più sporco che aveva guadagnato in quegli anni di duro lavoro. Ma non si sarebbe lasciato scoraggiare così, non per una cosa del genere. Aveva bisogno di mostrarsi forte, di tirare fuori lo stesso coraggio che aveva avuto in casa, nel suo ufficio, davanti ad Harry. Voleva dimostrargli di non essere un vigliacco per essersi aggrappato alla peggiore delle vendette, per non averlo affrontato con le parole ma agendo alle sue spalle, rischiando anche grosso. “Quindi, perché siamo qui?” fece a quel punto, schiarendosi la voce. L'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal suo calice di vino e lo puntò sugli occhi di Louis, chiari e terribilmente belli come i suoi. Non poteva di certo biasimare le donne che, alla sua giovane età, avrebbero fatto follie per averlo. E le cose non erano cambiate, Louis era la sua copia sputata, solo che non erano più solo le donne a corrergli dietro ma anche uomini senza più paura. “Per cenare” brontolò, asciugandosi i lati della bocca con un fazzoletto morbido e rosso, come le pareti del locale. Louis sbuffò e roteò gli occhi infastidito, perché era certo che quell'uomo non avrebbe mai messo giù quella maschera da uomo d'affari in favore del padre affettuoso che credeva fosse, nel profondo. “Già, lo vedo. Il reale motivo?” sputò, forse con voce fin troppa acuta e acido come un limone. Ma era da Louis costruirsi quella facciata da duro quando in realtà moriva dalla paura. Poteva di sicuro essere il ragazzo più sfrontato e spudorato del mondo, ma quando aveva di fronte l'unica persona che lo intimoriva, diveniva una femminuccia. “Volevo chiarire la situazione” diplomatico e serio come al solito. Il viso di Louis si mosse in una smorfia ma l'uomo non si lasciò intimorire per niente da quel visetto ancora infantile che aveva il figlio. “Ok, parla” fece un cenno con le mani e poi le incrociò al petto in attesa di sentirlo parlare. Era giunto il momento della verità, molto in fretta, non poteva e non voleva tirarsi indietro. Avrebbe ascoltato e scoperto quale sensazione avesse preso il sopravvento sulle altre. “Mi dispiace” pronunciò, e Louis guardò prima il piatto di tartine poi il suo viso, perplesso e scioccato, forse curioso. “Come?” si pose più avanti, porgendogli l'orecchio, invitandolo così a ripetere quelle parole che – poteva giurarlo – non aveva mai sentito uscire dalle sue labbra. “Sono stato dedicato al lavoro per tutta al mia intera vita, ho tirato su da solo il mio impero finanziario; ho cresciuto te al meglio e continuo a mantenere tua madre, vi voglio bene, Louis. Siete la mia famiglia e per quanto abbia sofferto della separazione, non ho mai smesso. E voglio bene anche a te, anche se non te lo dimostro mai” Mark aveva lo sguardo serio e terribilmente sincero, ma Louis non si lasciò piegare da quelle parole confortanti. Non poteva cedere in quel modo, non al primo colpo. Ed i suoi pensieri glielo impedirono fortemente una volta che prese parole e coscienza della situazione, infervorandosi come mai prima. “Vuoi solo che io smetta, che ti lasci in pace, che non porti guai nella tua vita lavorativa. Dici queste cose solo perché sei costretto; hai abbandonato il tuo orgoglio solo per mettermi a tacere, solo per evitare che io faccia ancora quello che faccio la notte; hai messo su la finta faccia da padre solo per ammorbidirmi e farti credere. Ti aspetti che molli il mio lavoro? Che smetta anche di vedere Harry magari? Che ne farai di lui, lo butterai in strada? Cosa?!” e non riuscì ad impedirsi di piazzare un pugno sul tavolo, facendolo tremare e tintinnare i bicchieri, le posate a cozzare. Li guardarono tutti, sconvolti e sconcertanti, perché non era mai successa una cosa del genere in quel ristornate. E Mark intimò il figlio di calmarsi e moderare i toni, non era il caso di farsi buttare fuori. “Non hai più nessun lavoro, non è necessario che tu vada lì stanotte. Volevo dirtelo con calma, ma dato che ci siamo. Frequenterai la scuola, ti diplomerai, sceglierai la tua strada e diventerai un grande uomo, fine della discussione” sputò fuori, indurendo la mascella. Louis si sentì cedere, perché non era possibile. E pensare che gli aveva quasi creduto! Avrebbe voluto Harry al suo fianco in quel momento, era certo molto più diplomatico e riflessivo di lui, ma provò a fare appello a tutta la sua buona volontà per non prenderlo e picchiarlo a sangue freddo. “Sai cosa?” digrignò i denti e le labbra cominciarono a tremolarli per la rabbia. Era certo che la cosa non sarebbe mai cambiata, perlomeno, non più di tanto. “Non me ne frega un cazzo dei tuoi soldi, blocca tutte le carte di credito che vuoi, toglimi il lavoro, toglimi tutti i beni materiali con cui mi hai comprato negli anni; ma non mi toglierai mai questa rabbia, questo sentimento di repulsione nei tuoi confronti. Non troverai mai nessuno che possa sradicare certi sentimenti, papà. Continui a trattarmi come se fossi un bambino, un problema da sistemare; ma è finita da oggi.” Con molta calma, Louis si alzò e poggiò delicatamente il tovagliolo sul tavolo, accanto al piatto. Sorrise allargando le narici e andò via, sculettando quasi. La rabbia lo avrebbe divorato vivo ma non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione, perlomeno non in quel momento. Forse quando sarebbe stato da solo, forse fra le braccia di Zayn e Liam; forse con Harry. Strinse i pugni ed uscì, respirando l'aria gelida che tirava, osservando i palazzi più alti luminosi, le luci per strada accecarlo, il rumore e la confusione dei turisti e delle macchine. Pareva una serata normale per tutti, ma la verità era che per lui era stata quasi come un uragano. Respirò profondamente, poi si sedette in macchina, affondando nel sedile, la testa poggiata contro lo sterzo. Non pianse, perché non era una cosa da lui, ma rimase a riflettere per minuti, forse ore. Suo padre rimaneva uno stronzo e per tutto quel tempo l'aveva solo comprato, non meritava nessun sentimento. E sapeva per esperienza, che l'indifferenza rimaneva l'arma più tagliente. Louis l'avrebbe utilizzata.

 

“Scopami”. Harry sentì le proprie spalle cozzare contro qualcosa che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una porta di legno massiccio. Non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di entrare in casa di Liam e Zayn che si era ritrovato attaccato dal più piccolo. Ma dal tono di voce poco eccitante come al solito, scorse una strana stonatura. “Louis-” ma il liscio gli poggiò una mano sulla bocca, spogliandolo con frenesia, fin troppa. L'aveva già visto realmente eccitato, ma quello non era uno di quei casi. Le sue mani parevano viaggiare forzatamente sul suo corpo ed Harry non era certo di volerselo prendere in quelle condizioni. Sembrava arrabbiato, in quei gesti vi lesse timore e collera. “Zitto e scopami” borbottò infastidito dal suo comportamento restio. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la rabbia in qualche modo, di non pensare a niente e nessuno; aveva bisogno di Harry in quel momento. “Lou-” lo richiamò nuovamente, accorgendosi della sua strana rabbia nel togliergli i vestiti, strappargli con la forza quei tessuti impressi sulla sua pelle candida. E notò la sua rabbia, la percepì dal respiro pesante, dal tremolio irregolare delle sue mani, dal suo corpo fremente. “Che cosa è successo con tuo padre?” allora riprovò a quel punto. Ed Harry era fin troppo intelligente per non capire, per non rendersi conto che dietro tutta quella incontrollabile frenesia ci fosse la cena col padre. E da come si comportava poté dedurre che le cose fossero andate al peggio. “Andiamo Harry, vuoi davvero parlare di mio padre mentre ti spoglio? Me lo fai ammosciare”, la voce stridula, acida, incontrollata. Harry lo fissò strapparsi di dosso i vestiti, era bello come mai prima di allora. Si era vestito in maniera sobria, portava addosso nuovamente la biancheria, aveva un dolce profumo da uomo sulla pelle, i capelli sistemati in un ciuffo sbarazzino. Si era davvero impegnato e desiderava sapere cosa fosse successo, perché tanta rabbia. “Non sei nemmeno eccitato, fermati Louis” lo pregò, afferrandolo per le braccia. Louis sbuffò stizzito e come un bambino, sbatté un piede al pavimento in segno di disaccordo. Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e gli carezzò una guancia con le nocche, gentile. “Questo te lo sei sognato per caso? Certo che sono eccitato, sbattimi, per favore” insisté comunque, senza riuscire a placare le sue mani. Gli saltò addosso ed Harry barcollò nell'afferrarlo, ma riuscì a guardarlo profondamente negli occhi, le mani strette sulle sue natiche. “Non ne ho voglia” se ne uscì a quel punto il riccio, cercando di convincerlo a parlare. Non voleva essere insistente, ma non voleva nemmeno rimanere all'oscuro della situazione. Ormai c'era entrato troppo dentro per non curarsene. E, probabilmente non l'avrebbe ammesso subito ad alta voce, ma vederlo in quel modo lo torturava. “Stai mentendo, il tuo cazzo si rizza in automatico quando percepisce la mia presenza” e come se volesse dimostrarglielo, si strusciò contro di lui in cerca di quel piacere che tanto cercava. In altre situazione Harry sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, ma lo sguardo ferito del ragazzino non gli faceva venire in mente altro se non delle coccole per tutta la notte. “Non ti scoperò” affermò tranquillo, al che Louis rispose con un “allora ti faccio un pompino” provando a scendere dalle sue braccia. Sembrava bisognoso di cure, e non era quello il modo giusto per affrontare la situazione. “Non voglio niente, Louis, lo capisci? Non in questo modo, non con te in questo stato” sbottò alla fine, mettendolo giù. Louis arcuò le sopracciglia e lo guardò male, allargando le narici nervoso, sbuffando come un toro di fronte ad un drappo rosso. “In che condizioni sarei, sentiamo” lo spintonò, poi raccolse i proprio vestiti e si trascinò verso il corridoio, Harry fece lo stesso e lo seguì fino a raggiungere la sua stanza. Zayn e Liam erano stato talmente gentili da ospitarlo che si sentiva in colpa per il casino che lasciava in giro molto spesso. Eppure, i due suoi migliori amici non osavano mai aprire bocca. “Sei arrabbiato, no, rende meglio incazzato” incrociò le braccia al petto e non si sentì nemmeno a disagio di fronte a lui, nudo come un verme. Il ragazzo si gettò sul lettino e si strinse le ginocchia al petto fissandolo infastidito. Infatti sbottò un “e da quando questo sarebbe un problema? Ci faremmo una scopata migliore” che incrinò l'equilibrio precario di Harry. Deglutì e lo guardò, in un misto di preoccupazione e delusione. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi, non sapeva nemmeno come gli fosse venuto in mente di poter essere molto più che una scopata. Si avvicinò al suo letto comunque, con in viso un'espressione triste, lo sguardo vuoto sul suo volto evidentemente stanco. “Louis...” si inginocchiò sul letto ed il ragazzino gli allungò una mano, come se improvvisamente si fosse reso conto di aver esagerato, cercando in quel gesto un conforto che solo Harry e la sua pazienza avrebbe potuto dargli. “Mi abbracci?” riprovò, ed Harry si intenerì di fronte quel visetto non ancora del tutto adulto. Sospirò a labbra schiuse e scivolò accanto a lui, arrampicandosi fin sopra il cuscino per poterlo abbracciare da dietro. Louis si lasciò stringere, abbandonando la schiena contro il suo petto, legando le loro mani insieme in un groviglio indistinto di dita, come se rappresentasse il loro strano e contorto rapporto. “Non voglio farti arrabbiare, però vorrei che mi dicessi cosa è successo stasera” sibilò contro il suo collo. Con la punta delle dita gli carezzò le braccia, scivolando dall'alto verso il basso più volte, cercando di calmarlo. La cosa parve funzionare perché Louis si rammollì completamente contro il suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi, poggiandogli la testa su una spalla, in cerca di calore umano, di profumo familiare. “Mi ha semplicemente detto che non ho più un lavoro, che continuerò gli studi e che, secondo lui, questo è tutto affetto. Lo odio” e quelle parole gli uscirono dalle labbra quasi sofferenti, niente più rabbia, solo una macabra rassegnazione all'evidenza. Harry lo accarezzò senza fermarsi, nonostante la crescente rabbia in corpo; aveva bisogno di mostrarsi razionale e gentile in quel momento, non voleva vederlo esplodere come poco prima. E conosceva Louis, lo conosceva abbastanza da avere paura della sua impulsività, della sua vendetta, della sua incontrollata rabbia. “Vedrai, con le giuste parole capirà-” provò a dire, ma Louis lo bloccò sul nascere del discorso, scuotendo la testa e voltandosi appena per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Era mortalmente serio, Harry si sentì quasi in soggezione. Improvvisamente, quel ragazzino raggomitolato sul letto sparì in favore dell'uomo adulto, serio e razionale. Non era certo del pensiero, ma era certo che Louis fosse del tutto cosciente delle proprie azioni, delle proprie parole. “Non avrà parole da me. Non più. L'indifferenza che ha dimostrato nei miei confronti per tutto questo tempo sarà ciò che gli spetta. In cambio riceverà il nulla più assoluto, nessuna soddisfazione, nessuna vendetta. Ciò che voglio è vederlo soffrire della mia apatia”, poi si voltò nuovamente fissando il vuoto. Harry sospirò, non riuscendo esattamente ad esprimere un pensiero coerente. Era fiero di lui, il petto gli si gonfiò per la gioia. Era felice di sentirgli dire quelle cose da una parte; dall'altra ne era triste, perché quello l'avrebbe portato a crescere senza la figura paterna di cui tutti avevano bisogno. Ma non Louis, lui sembrava terribilmente forte, pareva difficile abbatterlo con così poco. E se lo strinse addosso, le mani sul ventre ed il naso immerso fra i suoi capelli. Lo riempì di baci e lo notò rabbrividire, lo sentì sospirare lentamente, e sentì persino le sue dita fargli delle carezze leggere sul dorso delle mani. Louis era stupendo, proprio perché capace di lasciare senza parole; era capace di riempire una persona con i soli gesti, capace di portare il cuore della gente a battere forte nel petto.

“Come ci siamo finiti così?” sussurrò dopo minuti di silenzio. Harry gli baciò il collo e mormorò un “non lo so” sospirato, tanto da fargli venire la pelle d'oca. “Cosa credi che significhi?” domandò Louis, il cuore a battere un po' più veloce sotto le carezze delle sue mani gentili. Il riccio si piegò in avanti fino a sentire il suo intero corpo plasmarsi al suo, le loro pelli ormai bollenti a collidere e a dare vita a qualcosa che li sconvolse totalmente. “Non lo so” borbottò nuovamente, portando Louis a sbuffare, ma divertito dalla cosa. “C'è qualcosa che sai almeno?” ed Harry percepì il suo sorrisetto fra le righe. La situazione pareva essersi leggermente stabilizzata e Louis si voltò per guardarlo in faccia, in cerca di quella risposta che parevano desiderare entrambi. “Sì, che non riesco a vederti così incazzato. Mi piaci di più quando fai quella espressione eccitante” e Louis assottigliò gli occhi mordendosi il labbro inferiore, inclinando appena il capo da un lato mostrandogli ciò che desiderava. “Esatto, proprio quella”, si avvicinò a lui e gli rubò un bacio. Harry, a gambe larghe, lo fece sistemare meglio e lo guardò inginocchiarsi sul materasso. Louis gli afferrò entrambe le guance con le mani e gli baciò la punta del naso, scivolando poi sulla mascella. Il riccio chiuse gli occhi per il piacere e le sensazioni di benessere. Quando Louis lo toccava pareva sciogliersi, perciò si rilassò completamente rallentando del tutto il respiro ed il battito frenetico del cuore. “Scusa per prima” borbottò fra un bacio e l'altro, prosciugandogli via ogni più remota voglia di parlare; lo desiderava vicino, addosso. Desiderava i suoi baci e le sue carezze. Louis sapeva come muoversi, come ammaliare le persone, come ballare, come usare il proprio corpo e quella notte, Louis imparò anche come usare il proprio cuore. “Possiamo fare l'amore? Sono davvero eccitato adesso”, Harry rise e Louis lo baciò forte.

 

**

 

Quella notte avevano litigato ed Harry aveva ancora il muso lungo. Louis aveva smesso di esserlo nel momento esatto in cui era salito sulla solita postazione ed aveva cominciato a spogliarsi. Ovviamente, Louis aveva subito scoperto il bluff del padre; era tornato sul posto di lavoro con la speranza che lo riprendessero indietro, ma il proprietario lo aveva guardato davvero stranito e gli aveva poi gettato i vestiti da scena addosso, pregandolo di salire sul palco. Louis aveva quasi perso le staffe, ma poi aveva sorriso e si era ritrovato a respirare. Suo padre era un patetico stronzo, ma aveva smesso di pensarci, preferiva osservare Harry e provocarlo.

“E' nella sua natura, smettila Harry” lo derise Niall, accerchiato da un paio di donne di cui non conosceva la provenienza, era certo di non averle viste qualche minuto prima. “No” sbottò, fulminando Adam dal lato opposto al bancone che gli sorrideva. Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe nascosto sotto una campana di vetro e tenuto tutto per sé, ma ovviamente Louis teneva alla propria notorietà e non era disposto a lasciar perdere. Si divertiva ad ingelosirlo e a provocarlo, non avrebbe di certo mollato in quel momento. “E dai! Guardalo, si diverte come un matto” ridacchiò Niall, mandando giù un'intera bottiglia di birra. Harry non si voltò a guardarlo, era geloso marcio e moriva già senza vederlo, figurarsi se gli avesse puntato gli occhi addosso. Le urla fameliche non l'aiutavano però a dimenticare che quello acclamato sul palco fosse il suo ragazzo. “Niall, sto per strozzarti senza nessuna pietà” e l'unica cosa che sentì nelle orecchie furono le sue grasse risate, la musica prendere il sopravvento e la voglia di voltarsi farsi più pressante. “Si sente sperduto, forza, voltati” lo incitò ed Harry lo guardò male, così tanto da temere davvero per la sua vita a quel punto. Aveva già tentato di uccidere un ragazzo all'entrata del locale solo per avergli sentito dire che il culo di LouBlurry fosse fantastico, non aveva nessuna intenzione di finire in galera. “Gesù, voltati e basta!” Sbottò Niall a quel punto, esasperato e stanco della sua scenetta di gelosia acuta. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo voltò con la forza, facendogli poggiare gli occhi addosso.

La prima cosa che Harry vide fu una pioggia di brillantini cadergli addosso come polvere di stelle, le luci soffuse, di un rosa chiaro, tutte puntate su di lui e poi sentì di voler morire. Non portava nulla addosso, a parte un paio di boxer neri, e pareva essere leggermente bagnato, come se qualcuno gli avesse gettato qualcosa addosso di proposito. Ma non fu quella scena a sconvolgerlo così tanto. Sul petto, scritto con i colori luminescenti, capeggiava una scritta: “Per sempre nel mio cuore Harry, sinceramente tuo, Louis”. Il ragazzino aveva un sorriso sulle labbra, così luminoso da fare invidia persino al sole, ed Harry si alzò automaticamente dallo sgabello col cuore in mano. Non respirò, non pensò. Ma il colpo di grazi arrivò nel momento esatto in cui Louis, sculettando al ritmo della canzone, si voltò dandogli la schiena continuando a ballare. Sulla schiena, delle dita gentili dovevano avergli scritto quelle parole per cui aveva atteso mesi. “Ti amo”, lesse a voce bassa, scioccato. Aveva le labbra schiuse, gli occhi sbarrati ed il respiro incastrato in gola. Non era certo di aver mai avuto una dichiarazione così bizzarra, ma era così terribilmente da Louis. E le sensazioni allo stomaco, gli dimostrarono che non avrebbe cambiato mai una sola cosa di quel momento. Ed a quel punto corse, a perdifiato, fino a raggiungere il palco. Louis si voltò e con gli occhi brillanti, gli saltò in braccio, abbandonando la scena. “Sei pazzo!” gli borbottò sulle labbra, incapace di smettere di baciarlo. E a Louis bastò sentire il suo cuore folle per ricevere lo stesso sentimento in risposta. “Lo so, sono pazzo di te!” rise contro le sue labbra e poi aggiunse un “voglio scopare adesso, portami a casa tua mio bel segretario”. Harry rise e lo baciò innamorato, perché di LouBlurry non si poteva fare altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Beh, ciao a tutti! Spero questa os abbia soddisfatto le vostre aspettative. Mi scuso già per i probabili errori, un mattone di 52 mila parole è quasi impossibile da sostenere ahahah Comunque, spero in un commentino! Mi trovate su twitter, @wheezayne Passo e chiudo qui, buona serata Federica x


End file.
